Ce Qui Aurait pu se passer
by JenyTeen
Summary: Une saison 4 faite selon moi, beaucoup de rebondissements et des nouveaux personnages...venez voir, c'est mieux que mon petit résumé...
1. Changement de personnalité

_**Voila ma nouvelle fic, cela fait des mois que je l'ai commencé et je ne voulais pas la mettre sur le site avant de l'avoir fin, voila, c'est fait. Donc, c'est une saison 4 selon moi. Je planche déjà pour faire une saison 5. Quelques points similaires reviennent par rapport aux épisodes qui passent en ce moment en Amérique mais je tenais à dire que tout était déjà planifié dans ma tête, bien avant que la vraie saison 4 débute.**_

_**Enfin, voila, j'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous laisserez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**_

_**Merci d'avance !**_

_**Bisous tout le monde…**_

**Haley criait désespérément le nom de l'homme qui avait été par deux fois son mari. Au bord des larmes, elle ne pouvait accepter que son mari lui échappe de nouveau. Quand elle vit le bracelet si symbolique pour leur couple, remonter à la surface elle réagit et prit donc son courage entre ses mains, déchira sa robe pour l'alléger et sauta pour sauver son mari.**

**Elle n'était pas une excellente nageuse et était assez perdue dans ces eaux troubles. Elle nagea jusqu'à la voiture et la première chose qu'elle toucha fut un corps qu'elle se hâta de ramener à la surface. Déçue que ce ne se soit pas Nathan, elle laissa le corps de Rachel flotter sans s'assurer qu'elle était en vie et retourna à la recherche de son mari et encore une fois ce ne fut pas le corps de Nathan qu'elle ramena mais celui de Cooper. A bout de souffle, elle se força quand même, pour l'amour de son mari, de retourner. Quand elle mit la main sur le dernier corps, celui de Nathan, elle n'en pouvait plus et dans un dernier effort elle poussa Nathan jusqu'à la surface et se laissa submerger par l'eau.**

**La dernière chose qu'elle put entendre fut le bruit des urgences puis plus rien…**

**Sur un lit d'hôpital, un jeune homme venait tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux et ne pensait qu'à une chose.**

**-Où est-elle ? Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda t-il brusquement aux personnes qui l'entouraient.**

**-Chéri, calme-toi, tout va bien, il faut que tu restes tranquille, répondit une voix de femme qu'il reconnut tout de suite**

**-Maman, où est-elle ? Je veux la voir, s'impatienta Nathan**

**-Il faut que tu te reposes mon chéri, l'important c'est que tu ailles bien, dit calmement Deb**

**-Je n'irai bien que quand je saurais Haley en sécurité, s'énerva Nathan tout en essayant de se lever, en vain.**

**-Nathan, Haley est…enfin…, hésita sa mère.**

**-Mais parle à la fin ! Cria Nathan**

**-Haley est dans le coma depuis un certain moment…finit par dire Déborah **

**-Qu…Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible, comment est-ce arrivé ? S'affola Nathan**

**-C'est elle qui vous a sauvé, toi, Rachel et Cooper, elle vous a sauvé au péril de sa propre vie…Je suis vraiment désolée…j'aurais du vous croire, savoir que c'était réel dès le départ…Pleurnicha Deborah**

**Mais Nathan ne prit pas la peine de consoler sa mère, il était comme paralysé et se sentait énormément coupable de ce qui arrivait à Haley. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et laissa couler quelques larmes silencieusement. **

**Dans une chambre près de celle-ci, Lucas se tenait au chevet de sa meilleure amie. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que c'était Haley qui était étendue devant lui. Cette fille si forte mais qui paraissait si faible à cet instant. Il lui prit tendrement la main et attendit le moment où dieu serait assez clément pour la lui rendre et ne pas lui la prendre comme il avait pris Keith.**

**Soudain Haley ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda Lucas intensément. Lucas remarqua dans les yeux d'Haley quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant, une lueur de folie. **

**-Salut, dit doucement Haley**

**-Salut belle blonde, répondit Lucas avec un grand sourire**

**-Ho mon dieu, cria Haley en passant sa main dans ses cheveux**

**-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Lucas**

**-Je suis blonde, mon dieu, comment je vais faire ? Se lamenta Haley**

**-Haley ? Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Lucas mais voyant qu'elle ne lui prêtait pas attention il continua : Haley, Haley, qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**Elle consentit enfin à jeter un regard à son meilleur ami**

**-Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de crier ce prénom débile s'il te plait ? Et puis qu'est-ce que je fais dans cet endroit qui sent le vieux ? Je veux sortir de là ! S'exclama la jeune fille.**

**Lucas ne reconnaissait plus son amie d'enfance, la Haley qu'il connaissait ne se serait jamais permise de parler comme ça, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, Lucas en était sur.**

**-Reste ici Haley, je reviens tout de suite, s'empressa de lui dire Lucas avant de partir à la recherche d'un médecin.**

**-Où veux-tu que j'aille d'autre ? S'énerva Haley en jetant un regard noir à tous les fils qui l'empêchaient de fait quoi que ce soit.**

**Après une vingtaine de minutes Lucas n'avait toujours pas trouvé de médecin et dû se résoudre à retourner près d'Haley.**

**-Enfin de retour ? Alors il est où ? Je vois que tu n'es pas très efficace, fit remarquer Haley d'un ton dégagé.**

**Lucas resta silencieux et regardait la fille que se trouvait devant lui, qui avait l'apparence d'Haley mais à part le physique elles n'avaient rien en commun.**

**-De toute façon je n'ai pas besoin d'un taré pour me dire ce que j'ai, lança-t-elle.**

**Lucas l'interrogea du regard, impatient d'en savoir plus.**

**-Je me suis rendue compte que je ne te connaissais pas, pire encore, que je ne savais même pas qui j'étais, donc pas besoin d'être une intello pour savoir que j'ai tout simplement perdu la mémoire.**

**Lucas demeura immobile essayant de ne pas se laisser tomber.**

**-C'est une blague hein ? Tu me fais marcher ? S'inquiéta Lucas**

**-Non, je t'assure que c'est vrai Thomas ou Luc…peut importe ton nom. Mais puisque tu es resté tout ce long moment à mes côtés, j'en conclus que nous sommes très proches…amants ? **

**Elle put voir une expression de dégoût sur le visage de Lucas qui avait prit une étrange teinte rouge.**

**-Apparemment pas, qu'est-ce que tu es pour moi alors ? reprit-elle**

**-Nous sommes meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance, simplement amis Haley, balbutia Lucas**

**-Ha oui c'est vrai, c'est comme ça que je m'appelle, Haley, c'est vraiment horrible comme prénom, Lu…**

**-Tu ne t'en étais jamais plainte et je m'appel Lucas.**

**-Alors Lucas, pourrais-tu m'en dire plus sur mon passé et mon présent que je sois pas trop perdue, qu'est-ce que je suis devenue, quel âge j'ai, est-ce qu'il s'est déjà passé quelque chose entre nous ? Ajouta-t-elle sur un ton séducteur.**

**Lucas déglutit avec peine mais jugea bon de répondre à ses questions et de la rassurer sur la magnifique femme qu'elle était.**

**-D'accord, tu as 17 ans et nous deux c'est purement et simplement de l'amitié.**

**Elle sembla se renfrogner sur elle-même pendant que Lucas reprenait :**

**-Tu es une femme accomplie maintenant et tu as fait de grandes choses, tout ton entourage est fier de toi et…**

**-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si extraordinaire ? L'interrompit Haley. J'ai gagné un Prix Nobel ou quoi ? Finit-elle**

**-Rien de tout ça, tu es simplement passée de l'adolescente solitaire intello à une femme qui vient tout juste de se marier pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. **

**L'effet fut immédiat, Haley bondit en dehors de son lit sans prêter attention aux fils qui la retenaient fermement.**

**-Ha non ! Là s'en est trop ! Cria-t-elle**


	2. Quand le malheur S'abbat

**Sur les obligations du médecin, Nathan n'avait pas quitté son lit mais avait demandé à ce que tout le monde le laisse seul. Evidemment sa mère avait refusé mais à la vue de la colère, de la souffrance et de la tristesse de son fils, elle se résigna à quitter la pièce.**

**Nathan restait dans son lit, sans bouger, comme si la vie s'était échappée de son corps. Puis quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte de sa chambre, Nathan ne réagit toujours pas et ne tourna même pas la tête vers la personne qui était entrée. C'était Brooke qui était toujours vêtue de sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur n'ayant pas eu le temps de se changer.**

**-Salut Nathan, je ne veux pas te déranger mais juste voir comment tu vas…murmura Brooke**

**Voyant que Nathan ne lui répondait pas elle continua :**

**-Je suis heureuse de savoir que tout le monde est vivant, j'étais folle d'inquiétude mais maintenant je suis rassurée, je n'aurais pas accepté une perte de plus.**

**-Mais Haley est dans le coma, par ma faute, chuchota difficilement Nathan**

**-Non, Nathan, non, ce n'est pas ta faute, le rassura Brooke**

**-Si je n'avais pas voulu jouer le héros Haley n'aurait pas été obligé de venir à mon secours, expliqua Nathan**

**-Ne te rends pas coupable inutilement, si elle l'a fait c'est pour ton amour et elle l'a fait sans dommage apparemment.**

**-Mais Brooke, tu ne comprends pas, elle est dans le coma…se lamenta Nathan**

**-Non, elle en est sortie il y a peu de temps mais je n'en sais pas plus sur son état de santé.**

**Nathan semblait avoir avalé une grande bouffée d'oxygène et était très content de ce que Brooke venait de lui annoncer.**

**Brooke resta encore un bon moment près de lui.**

**Pendant ce temps, Lucas luttait toujours contre l'envie de s'évanouir, avec Haley.**

**-Non mais je ne peux pas te croire, je n'ai que 17 ans tout de même. Et j'ai été marié avec deux hommes…Réalisa Haley**

**-Non, non, tu n'as pas très bien compris, tu t'es mariée deux fois avec le même homme, lui dit Lucas**

**-Et c'est sensé être rassurant ? S'étonna Haley.**

**Lucas haussa les épaules, il n'était pas très à l'aise avec cette toute nouvelle Haley, d'ailleurs qui pourrait l'être, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être bouleversée d'avoir oublié toute sa vie.**

**-Quoi qu'il arrive, Haley, tu pourras compter sur moi, essaya de la rassurer Lucas**

**-Sur toi j'en suis sur, mais où est mon mari ? Un mari c'est sensé être près de sa femme quand elle en a besoin non ?**

**- Son absence est liée à ta présence dans ce lit, répondit Lucas**

**-Vas-y, explique moi comment je me suis mise dans cette galère, soupira Haley**

**-Vu que tu ne te souviens de rien je vais devoir passer les détails, en gros, vous étiez sur le point d'aller à l'aéroport pour votre lune de miel mais vous avez failli percuter la voiture où l'oncle de ton mari et sa petite copine étaient, et ils se sont retrouvés dans le fleuve, ton mari a donc sauté pour les sauver et je suppose que tu y es allée à ton tour en ne les voyant pas revenir. Tu les as tous sauvé Haley, finit Lucas**

**-J'aurais au moins perdu la mémoire dignement, remarqua Haley, Mais là je sature, s'il te plait laisse moi un peu seule. Merci d'être resté au près de moi, Lucas.**

**Lucas se dirigea vers la porte en lui lançant un dernier sourire.**

**-Lucas ! L'interpella Haley**

**-Oui ?**

**-Tu es proche de mon mari ? Demanda-t-elle**

**-C'est mon frère !**

**-Et il s'appel comment ?**

**-Nathan…**

**-Pff, encore un prénom débile ! Se plaignit Haley James Scott**

**Dans la chambre de Nathan, ce dernier et Brooke discutaient doucement. Mais une personne frappa à la porte, qui n'était autre que Lucas.**

**-Salut vous deux…murmura Lucas**

**Il lança un regard tendre à Brooke qui détourna la tête et alla prendre son frère dans ses bras.**

**-Je vais vous laisser entre hommes et voir comment va Haley, dit Brooke**

**Lucas fit une étrange grimace, s'approcha de Brooke et lui susurra à l'oreille :**

**-Attends-toi à être surprise et elle aura besoin de toi.**

**Brooke ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il lui disait trop préoccupée à frissonner de tout son corps au contact du souffle de Lucas.**

**Dans le couloir, un jeune homme patientait devant la porte d'une chambre et enfin un médecin en sortit en l'autorisant à entrer.**

**Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille qui était allongée, le teint blanchâtre.**

**-Ho Micro, il ne fallait pas venir, pas après tout ce que je t'ai fait, dit cette jeune fille**

**-Il fallait que je vienne Rachel, et puis je te pardonne…, Murmura Micro**

**-Donc tu sais…parce que si tu ne saurais pas, tu ne m'aurais pas pardonné, dit calmement Rachel**

**-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Rachel…Affirma fermement Micro mais en regardant de partout sauf dans les yeux de Rachel.**

**-Ne me mens pas s'il te plait, c'est déjà difficile comme ça, dit Rachel en s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer.**

**Micro avait à présent les yeux embués.**

**-Je suis désolé Rachel, sincèrement, même si j'aurais été contre dans d'autres circonstances, je suis désolé pour ton bébé.**

**Rachel se lâcha enfin et pleura de très longues minutes dans les bras du seul homme qui la respectait vraiment, Micro.**

**Karen était assise sur un banc de l'hôpital avec un air dépité. Elle était effrayée et abattue de se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans cet endroit en si peu de temps. Surtout qu'elle ne savait pas qui avait survécu ou pas. Elle était juste anéantie par tous les obstacles que la vie lui imposait, elle avait perdu l'homme de sa vie et le bon dieu avait peut-être prit la vie de 3 adolescents et d'un jeune homme.**

**Elle se leva et se plaqua contre le mur puis se laissa glisser par terre implorant le ciel de les laisser tranquilles, elle, l'enfant qu'elle portait et Lucas.**


	3. Plus de raison de vivre

**Deb, qui passait dans le couloir où était Karen, se précipita sur elle.**

**-Ho, Karen, ne reste pas comme ça, voyons. Viens plutôt avec moi voir Cooper.**

**-Oui, tu as raison, Deb, souffla Karen**

**Dans la chambre de ce dernier, Cooper était assis sur son lit, déjà habillé et l'air pensif.**

**-Salut Cooper, lança Deb, heureuse de voir son frère en si bonne santé.**

**-Salut vous deux, répondit tristement Cooper.**

**-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Deborah**

**-D'après le docteur je vais très bien, et les autres ?**

**-Et bien aux dernières nouvelles tout le monde va très bien, du moins tout le monde est réveillé…, dit Deb**

**Karen se sentit soulagée d'un poids et se laissa tomber sur une chaise bruyamment ce qui alerta Deb et Cooper.**

**-Ca va Karen ? S'inquiéta Cooper**

**Karen éclata en sanglots et sortit de la pièce en trombe.**

**-On ferait mieux de la laisser tranquille, elle vit trop de choses en ce moment, expliqua Deb**

**-En attendant je ne sais toujours pas comment je suis sorti de ce pétrin, dit Cooper**

**-C'est Haley qui vous a tous sauvé.**

**-Tu me feras penser à la remercier, s'exclama Cooper.Et comment va Rachel ? Interrogea-t-il d'un air grave**

**-Je sais qu'elle va bien mais je ne sais pas si elle va en retirer des séquelles, répondit simplement Deb.**

**Cooper resta songeur en pensant à ce que Rachel lui avait avoué avant l'accident.**

**Dans sa propre chambre, Peyton était déprimée. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'informer sur l'état de santé de ses amis tellement elle avait pleuré. Cette fois-ci elle en était sur, elle avait perdu Brooke pour de bon. C'était trop dur pour elle et elle pensait qu'elle n'avait même plus le droit de vivre, elle avait fait tellement de mal à Brooke, si seulement elle n'avait jamais rencontré Lucas. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait renier le fait qu'elle aimait Lucas de tout son être mais aussi Brooke et en un laps de temps elle les avait perdu tous les deux.**

**Son choix était fait, si elle ne pouvait avoir ni l'un ni l'autre elle aurait tout autre chose. Elle prit son Mp3, le mit autour de son cou, mit la musique très fort puis sortit de chez elle en ne pensant qu'à son objectif.**

**Elle marchait sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait, une voiture aurait pu lui arriver droit dessus qu'elle ne l'aurait même pas vu ni même entendu.**

**Elle marcha de longues minutes, marcha sans se soucier de rien d'autres. Elle s'était convaincue elle-même qu'elle n'avait plus de raisons de vivre sans Brooke et sans…Lucas.**

**Elle jugea que rien ne servait de vivre une vie aussi lamentable que la sienne.**

**Puis elle arriva enfin à destination. Il y avait un pont de 50mètres d'écart avec le sol. Elle grimpa sur la fine barrière du pont, augmenta au maximum le son de son mp3. Elle était enfin arrivée au terminal de sa minable vie.**

**Lucas se trouvait encore avec Nathan et Nathan était encore assez inquiet pour Haley car il ne cessait de poser des questions sur l'état de santé de sa femme.**

**-Je te le répète, Nathan, elle va bien, répondit encore une fois Lucas**

**-Je vois bien que tu me caches quelque chose, j'en suis sur, dit Nathan**

**Lucas se mit à siffler et à tripoter son téléphone portable.**

**-Lucas, si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passe, j'irai la voir par moi-même, menaça Nathan**

**-Tu n'as pas le droit de quitter ta chambre, lui rappela Lucas.**

**-Peu m'importe, j'ai quand même le droit de voir Haley, s'agaça Nathan**

**Nathan se leva de son lit, enfila quelque chose et s'apprêta à sortir quand Lucas l'en empêcha.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais mec ? S'énerva Nathan**

**-Il vaut mieux que je te le dise maintenant, il va y avoir un problème avec Haley.**

**-Quel problème ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Nathan**

**-Tu devrais t'asseoir, c'est plus raisonnable, conseilla Lucas**

**Nathan obéit et s'essaya délicatement en s'attendant au pire.**

**-Arrêtes, tu me fais peur là.**

**-Il y a des risques que Haley ne te reconnaisse pas…dit Lucas**

**-Quoi ? Mais c'est n'importe…Ho mon dieu…elle a perdu la mémoire ? S'exclama Nathan**

**Lucas répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif.**

**-Ce n'est pas possible, elle doit pouvoir recouvrir la mémoire, elle ne peut avoir oublier tous les moments qu'on a passé ensemble…fit remarquer Nathan**

**-Et pourtant c'est la triste vérité.**

**Ils furent interrompus par le portable de Lucas, il y jeta un coup d'œil.**

**-C'est un message de ma mère, elle me demande de venir la chercher sur la 3ème route. Je me dépêche, je reviens vite.**

**Lucas ne voulant pas faire patienter sa mère, y alla aussi vite qu'il le put.**

**Il s'attendait à voir sa mère l'attendant sur le trottoir mais il eut une tout autre vision.**

**Peyton était perchée sur le pont et s'apprêtait à faire l'impardonnable.**

**Lucas se précipita hors de sa voiture et cria le nom de Peyton mais elle ne semblait pas l'entendre. Peyton était en larmes prête à faire le saut de l'ange.**

**Lucas s'approcha prudemment d'elle mais rapidement. Il la saisit alors doucement par la taille pour ne pas lui faire peur. Il lui retira ses oreillettes et elle se jeta dans ses bras laissant libre cours à sa détresse. Lucas était effrayé, il avait été sur le point de perdre une personne précieuse à ses yeux.**

**-Tu m'as fait si peur Peyton…**

**-Je suis tellement désolée Lucas, mais tu aurais du me laisser faire, je n'ai pas le droit de vivre.**

**-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Peyton.**

**-Mais j'ai brisé ta vie et celle de Brooke, je dois être punie…**

**Lucas la secoua par les épaules.**

**-Arrête ! Ok ? Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, tu n'as rien brisé du tout, cria Lucas**

**-A quoi ça sert de vivre, si Brooke ne m'adresse plus la parole et si tu ne m'aimes pas ?**

**Lucas serra un peu plus fort Peyton dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.**

**-Viens, on rentre à la maison…chuchota Lucas**


	4. La Première fois

**Brooke pénétra doucement dans la chambre de sa nouvelle meilleure amie et la trouva assise dans son lit, songeuse.**

**-Salut copine ! Heureuse de te voir en bonne santé !**

**Haley la regarda d'un air de dire : « c'est bien mais t'es qui ? »**

**Brooke n'y tint pas compte et poursuivit :**

**-Alors comme ça tu t'es reconvertie en sauveteuse ? La taquina Brooke**

**-Et bien j'aurais préféré ne sauver personne, râla Haley en faisant la moue.**

**Brooke la regarda, perplexe.**

**-Tu ne peux pas dire ça, tu es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ?**

**-Je ne sais pas sur quoi je suis tombée mais en tous cas cela a eu de sales conséquences, répondit Haley**

**-Mais de quoi tu parles ? S'inquiéta Brooke**

**-C'est bon je vais te le dire, je ne sais pas qui tu es, je savais pas qui j'étais avant que Lucas m'en touche deux mots et en fait je ne sais pratiquement plus rien de ma vie, expliqua Haley**

**-Tu veux dire que tu as…que tu es amnésique ? Demanda subitement Brooke**

**-C'est exactement ça, alors si tu pouvais te présenter, me dire ce que tu es pour moi et le comment du pourquoi ça serait bien.**

**Brooke choquée, vint s'installer aux cotés d'Haley.**

**-Je…je m'appelle Brooke et nous sommes amies, enfin…depuis peu nous sommes meilleures amies si je puis dire ainsi.**

**Et Brooke lui raconta toute leur histoire en partant du fait que c'était elle qui avait arrangé à Nathan et Haley leur premier rendez-vous, et en finissant par le fait qu'elles étaient devenues des colocataires avant qu'elle ne parte pour les laisser entre mariés.**

**Et au fil des remarques que Haley laissait échapper, Haley rappelait à Brooke la jeune fille que Brooke était avant de connaître Lucas. A cette pensée le cœur de Brooke se contracta, Lucas aura au moins changer Brooke.**

**Dan roulait sans vraiment savoir où il allait en laissant la liberté à ses larmes de couler. Il avait fait un acte irrécupérable sans raison d'être. Il ne supportait plus le fait d'être un assassin surtout que maintenant quelqu'un savait ce qu'il avait fait à moins que le mot « Meurtrier » inscrit sur son mur n'était que le fruit de son imagination.**

**Après que Deborah lui ait avoué que c'était elle qui avait essayé de le tuer et non Keith, il avait pris ses jambes à son cou et s'était enfui pour ne peut-être plus revenir. Il avait dit à Nathan qu'il aimait alors il n'avait à présent plus de raison de rester. Il devait se protéger, empêcher que quelqu'un découvre la vérité et pour cela il devait se construire une nouvelle identité.**

**Dan s'arrêta enfin sur une air d'autoroute pour faire une petite pause, cela faisait des heures qu'il conduisait. Il s'installa sur un petit banc et au bout d'un moment il entendit la sirène de la police retentir. In intentionnellement Dan leva les mains alors que la voiture avait continué son chemin.**

**Quelqu'un tapa sur l'épaule de Dan comme pour l'appeler. Dan se retourna et vit Keith adulte devant lui. Keith le regarda avec un sourire narquois.**

**-Non, non ce n'est pas possible, tu es mort, mort, mort, répétait Dan**

**-Grosse frayeur, n'est-ce pas Danny ? Dit le fantôme de Keith avant de disparaître instantanément.**

**Le cœur de Dan battait de plus en plus vite comme s'il était prêt à sortir de son corps. Puis son téléphone sonna en faisant sursauter Dan.**

**-Allo ?**

**-Dan, tu dois venir, Nathan est à l'hôpital ainsi que Haley, en tant que père et beau-père tu dois être auprès d'eux, dit Déborah**

**-J'…J'arrive, bégaya Dan.**

**Pour Brooke et Haley, le lien était resté intact, personne n'aurait pu penser que pour Haley s'était comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Brooke. Mais elles furent interrompues par Nathan qui venait tout juste de rentrer dans la chambre.**

**-Bon je vous laisse, déclara Brooke en faisant un bisous sur la joue de Nathan et en lançant un dernier clin d'œil à Haley.**

**Haley regardait le jeune homme brun qui se tenait devant lui et qui semblait avoir beaucoup pleuré. A première vue, Haley pensa qu'il était le fameux Nathan mais se souvint que Lucas lui avait dit qu'ils étaient frères, or ce jeune homme ne ressemblait en aucun cas à Lucas.**

**Nathan la regardait en espérant qu'en le voyant Haley se souviendrait de tout mais à la vue de l'expression de la jeune fille il en conclut que ce n'était pas le cas.**

**-Je sais que tu ne dois pas savoir qui je suis…dit enfin Nathan après un long silence.**

**Haley hocha négativement la tête.**

**-Je m'appel Nathan…**

**Haley lâcha un petit cri aigu avec une expression horrifiée.**

**-De quoi ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Nathan**

**-C'est toi mon mari ? demanda Haley au bord de l'évanouissement.**

**-Heu…oui, répondit Nathan tout d'un coup timide**

**-C'est vrai que tu es pas mal du tout mais tu n'es pas mon genre.**

**-Et bien il y a quelques heures, quand tu me disais oui, tu n'étais pas de cet avis.**

**Haley réalisa qu'elle y était allée un peut fort et chercha en elle-même un peu de l'ancienne Haley, et elle en trouva juste assez pour s'adresser à Nathan tendrement.**

**-Ecoute Nathan, je ne me souviens de rien et malheureusement je ne me souviens pas non plus des sentiments que j'avais…que j'ai pour toi, alors je ne peux pas faire semblant. Nous ne pouvons pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Si nous voulons retrouver ce que nous avions il va falloir tout recommencer à zéro, c'est-à-dire qu'il va falloir que j'apprenne à te connaître et que tu m'aides à me connaître moi-même.**

**Nathan fondit en larmes dans les bras de la seule personne qu'il aimait.**

**Haley ignorait où elle était allée chercher tout ça mais elle savait qu'avant cet accident, elle était une femme pleine de bons sens et de responsabilités mais elle ne savait pas si elle était capable de redevenir cette femme.**

**Puis elle se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Brooke : Avant d'être la fille responsable que je suis j'étais une sale vipère sans scrupules qui ne pensait qu'à faire la fête.**

**Lucas et Peyton se trouvaient chez cette dernière. Peyton était encore toute retournée mais beaucoup moins qu'au moment où elle s'apprêtait à mettre fin à ses jours. Lucas l'aida à s'installer délicatement sur son lit.**

**Lucas n'était pas bien, il avait des bouffées de chaleur mais il ne laissait rien paraître ne voulant pas inquiéter Peyton.**

**-Merci Lucas, merci…murmura Peyton**

**-Ne me remercie pas, c'était normal, je n'allais pas te laisser faire ça quand même.**

**-Décidemment tu me sauves toujours des galères dans lesquelles je me mets…dit doucement Peyton**

**-Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi…**

**Peyton se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise sans vraiment savoir le motif réel de ce malaise.**

**-Avec tout ça, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre des nouvelles des autres.**

**-Ils vont très bien quoique c'est peut-être un euphémisme après tout…répondit Lucas**

**-Comment ça ? Interrogea Peyton**

**-Nathan va bien, Cooper aussi, par contre Rachel a perdu son bébé et Haley, elle, ce qu'elle a perdu c'est la mémoire, dit Lucas d'une seule traite.**

**Peyton en resta bouche bée.**

**-Les pauvres, elle et Nathan s'étaient enfin retrouvés, c'est tellement triste, il faut que j'aille la voir au plus vite. Et Rachel…elle était enceinte…c'est pour ça qu'elle s'accrochait tant que ça aux basquets de Cooper.**

**-Oui, je suppose.**

**Lucas avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et Peyton s'en aperçut.**

**-Lucas ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, remarqua Peyton**

**-Si si ne t'inquiètes pas Peyton… essaya de la rassurer Lucas**

**Mais Peyton n'était pas dupe surtout quand Lucas s'effondra sur le lit sans pour autant s'évanouir.**

**Peyton était folle d'inquiétude et elle lançait des regards à Lucas qui voulaient en dire beaucoup sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Et étrangement ces regards apaisèrent le mal de cœur de Lucas.**

**Lucas put enfin se redresser mais ne se leva pas du lit.**

**-C'est bon, c'est passé, dit Lucas**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as Lucas, ça te fait ça souvent ? Demanda Peyton**

**-Je ne vous ai pas tout à fait dit toute la vérité à toi et à Brooke, expliqua Lucas, si j'ai arrêté le basket c'est que j'ai la maladie de cœur de Dan et que je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer les médicaments nécessaires à mon rétablissement, alors oui, ce genre de crises m'arrivent souvent et à chaque fois c'est insupportable mais je n'ai pas le choix.**

**Peyton avait à présent les larmes aux yeux.**

**Elle se mit à côté de Lucas et le regarda droit dans les yeux.**

**Et sans se retenir elle l'embrassa.**

**Au début très surpris il n'y répondit pas mais peu à peu il se mit à y répondre. Une fois l'échange terminé, Peyton le regarda en attendant sa réaction qui fut autre que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.**

**Il l'embrassa de nouveau, puis encore et encore.**

**Et cette fois rien ne pouvait les empêcher d'aller trop loin.**

**Leurs baisers se firent plus intenses et plus fiévreux, puis ces baisers sensuels furent remplacés par des gestes de plus en plus prononcés.**

**Et ils firent l'ineffaçable. Cela faisait près de trois ans qu'ils se tournaient autour et jamais, même quand ils en avaient eu envie, jamais ils n'étaient passés à l'acte mais cette fois-ci c'était fait.**

**Ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois…et peut-être pas la dernière…**


	5. On recommence tout à Zéro

**Peyton s'était endormie dans les bras de Lucas. Elle avait retrouvé la paix antérieure mais peut-être pas pour longtemps. Ce qu'elle pensait être le plus bel acte de sa vie était pour Lucas une terrible erreur, c'est pour cela que quand Peyton s'endormit, il se leva délicatement, lui déposa un baiser sur le front et quitta la maison sans un bruit. Peyton avait senti son absence et avait ouvert les yeux en poussant un soupir et en se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêvé.**

**A l'hôpital, les médecins avaient autorisé à Haley, Nathan, Cooper et Rachel à rentrer chez eux. Haley avait l'air plus sage, et malgré le fait qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de son mode de vie elle accepta de vivre avec Nathan comme avant. Ils rentrèrent donc chez eux.**

**-Apparemment j'ai bon goût pour la décoration, fit remarquer Haley**

**-C'est Brooke qui s'en est occupée, répondit Nathan**

**-J'aurais du m'en douter, elle est chouette cette fille, on devait être proche avant l'accident.**

**Nathan éclata de rire.**

**-Pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles ? Demanda Haley**

**-L'année précédant cette saleté d'accident c'est vrai que vous étiez très proche mais avant ça…c'était pas non plus l'amour entre vous deux.**

**-En même temps, Brooke ne m'a pas raconté comment c'était entre elle et moi avant qu'elle nous arrange notre premier rendez-vous.**

**Nathan baissa la tête. Et Haley vint la lui remonter par le menton.**

**-Nathan, je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était, mais je suis là alors essayons de se souvenir de ce que j'ai perdu.**

**-Et si cela n'arrive jamais, si tu ne m'aimeras plus jamais, dit Nathan**

**-Si nous nous sommes mariés deux fois, alors nous arriverons à retrouver cet amour.**

**En disant ces mots, Haley essayait de se convaincre elle-même de ses paroles.**

**-Et pour commencer, apprends-moi à connaître cette ville de nouveau. Allez, viens !**

**Haley le prit par la main, et l'entraîna hors de l'appartement. Nathan avait retrouvé le sourire.**

**Lucas était rentré chez lui où il y avait retrouvé sa mère. Elle avait l'air de meilleure humeur bien que toujours fatiguée.**

**-Où étais-tu passé ? Je pensais que tu étais à l'hôpital mais j'ai appelé Deb et elle m'a dit que non.**

**-J'étais avec Peyton, elle avait quelques problèmes et elle avait besoin de moi.**

**-Rien de grave au moins ? Demanda Karen**

**-Non ne t'inquiète pas. Et comment es-tu rentrée ? Interrogea Lucas**

**-Avec ma voiture, pourquoi ? Répondit Karen**

**-Tu avais la voiture ? Mais pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir te chercher sur la 3ème (route) ?**

**-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ça…répondit Karen sur un ton d'incompréhension.**

**-Mais si, d'ailleurs, regarde, j'ai toujours le message.**

**Lucas sortit son téléphone portable et s'aperçut avec horreur que le message qu'il avait reçu quelques heures avant avait totalement disparu, il n'y avait aucune trace de ce message.**

**-Je ne comprends pas, il était pourtant là, j'en suis sur.**

**-Je ne comprends pas non plus, tu parles de quoi ? S'inquiéta Karen**

**-Maman, quand j'étais avec Nathan, j'ai reçu un message de toi disant qu'il fallait que je vienne te chercher sur la 3ème mais … Ho…**

**-Je ne t'ai rien envoyé…mais tu as l'air d'avoir compris quelque chose.**

**-Sur la 3ème ce n'est pas toi que j'ai trouvé, c'est Peyton, elle était sur le point de se suicider et je l'en ai empêché.**

**-Ho mon dieu, mais pourquoi ?**

**-Elle est dans une noire période en ce moment, il faut la comprendre. Mais ce qui est bizarre c'est qu'apparemment personne ne m'a envoyé de message, j'en conclue donc…**

**-Que c'était le destin, acheva Karen, Peyton a des anges gardiens et tu en fais parti.**

**Lucas soupira, cela était bien trop étrange.**

**-Et sinon comment ça va avec Brooke ? Demanda Karen**

**-Je ne sais pas trop où on en est. Je crois que je l'aime, mais je crois aussi que j'aime Peyton…**

**-Fais attention à ce que tu vas faire, ne fais pas d'erreur.**

**-Je crois que c'est déjà fait, marmonna Lucas en repensant au moment qu'il venait de passer avec Peyton.**

**Nathan et Haley se promenaient dans l'allée du vieux port, après avoir fait le lycée, le Karen'S café, la plage et toutes sortes d'endroits à connaître impérativement.**

**Et à force de passer du temps avec Nathan et de discuter avec lui, Haley comprenait pourquoi l'ancienne Haley était tant amoureuse de Nathan au point de l'épouser si jeune.**

**Puis Nathan aperçut une jeune fille et lui fit un signe de la main.**

**-Qui c'est ? Demanda Haley**

**Nathan eut un rire moqueur puis cessa soudainement en se souvenant de l'amnésie de sa femme.**

**-Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié.**

**-Je ne t'en veux pas, répondit Haley, mais je ne sais toujours pas qui c'est.**

**-C'est Peyton.**

**-Ce prénom me dit quelque chose…dit Haley en essayant de se rappeler mais n'y parvint pas.**

**Peyton se trouvait à présent devant eux.**

**-Je suis contente de vous voir, désolée mais je n'ai pas pu venir avant.**

**Peyton regarda Haley, hésitante et lui dit :**

**-Je suis Peyton, et nous étions, enfin, nous sommes comme meilleures amies.**

**Haley eut alors une illumination et s'écria :**

**-Ca y est ! Je me disais bien que ton prénom me disait quelque chose, tu es Peyton, la meilleure amie de Brooke !**

**Peyton se mit à rougir étrangement.**

**-Mais elle m'a dit que vous étiez en froid en ce moment, à cause de Lucas.**

**-Oui c'est à peu près ça, répondit Peyton**

**-Tu m'as dit que nous étions amies avant l'accident et comme je ne me souviens de rien on pourrait s'organiser une soirée pour apprendre à se connaître encore une fois…avec Brooke…**

**-Mais… essaya de dire Peyton.**

**-Je suis sur que vous ferez ça pour moi, tu viens Nathan !**

**Nathan et Haley adressèrent un dernier signe de la main à Peyton et disparurent dans un tournant.**

**Peyton les regarda partir, perplexe. Elle était étonnée de l'impacte que l'accident avait eu sur Haley, elle était très différente et lui faisait penser à quelqu'un mais à qui ?**

**Puis Peyton comprit, elle lui rappelait Brooke…**

**Et c'est en étant de nouveau dans un état de tristesse que Peyton rentra chez elle.**

**Brooke était en train de se changer dans sa voiture, n'ayant plus d'appartement à elle.**

**Elle avait les yeux rougis tant elle avait pleuré, elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait dit à Haley à propos de Peyton.**

**« -Toi, moi et Peyton, depuis un an, nous sommes meilleures amies, mais Peyton et moi nous le sommes depuis l'enfance, mais en ce moment entre Peyton et moi ça ne va pas. »**

**Haley avait demandé pourquoi.**

**« Hé ben, tu vois, nous aimons le même gars, en l'occurrence Lucas, et aujourd'hui même j'ai dit à Peyton en la giflant que tout était fini et qu'on ne serait plus jamais amies, qu'elle m'avait trop fait souffrir, mais au fond de moi, je sais que c'est inévitable, même si un jour Lucas me trompait avec elle, elle serait toujours dans mon cœur. »**

**Maintenant Brooke avait mûrement réfléchi, et s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait réagi égoïstement avec Peyton, car cette fois Peyton n'avait rien fait derrière son dos et lui avait tout avoué. Les sentiments c'est quelque chose qui ne se commandait pas. Peyton avait elle aussi le droit au bonheur même si cela devait être avec Lucas.**

**Brooke en était sûre, elle aimait Lucas mais elle n'était plus heureuse comme avant avec lui, alors si Lucas pouvait apporter un peu de lumière à Peyton, alors pourquoi pas…même si Lucas était l'homme de sa vie.**

**Elle devait accepter que Lucas soit fait pour être avec sa meilleure amie même si cela devait lui briser le cœur à nouveau.**

**Brooke fût interrompue dans ses pensées par quelqu'un qui frappait à la vitre de sa voiture. Brooke aperçut le visage de Rachel par la vitre.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Rachel sans un rire dans la voie.**

**-Evite tes sarcasmes ! Répondit Brooke**

**-Je ne suis pas venue pour ça, répliqua Rachel, sors de la voiture, il faut que je te parle.**

**Brooke se souvint que Rachel aussi était à l'hôpital.**

**-Et ça va mieux toi ? Demanda alors Brooke**

**-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Donc, j'ai appris par Micro que tu n'avais plus d'abris ?**

**-Oui…mais c'est bon, j'ai ma voiture…répondit aussitôt Brooke**

**-Ne joue pas à la jeune fille sur laquelle tous les malheurs du monde s'abattent…s'agaça Rachel**

**Brooke se sentit blessée et humiliée.**

**-Ecoute, je ne suis pas ton ennemie et je te l'ai déjà dit aujourd'hui au mariage, je veux simplement t'aider, dit Rachel**

**-Ha oui ? Et comment ?**

**-J'ai une grande maison et je me sens bien seule, vu que je vis seule alors je te propose de venir vivre avec moi dans cette maison…expliqua fermement Rachel**

**-C'est une blague ?**

**-Non c'est sérieux, mais si tu ne veux pas tant pis pour toi…**

**Rachel commençait déjà à partir.**

**-Non attends ! En échange de quoi ?**

**-Cela me fait plaisir, et à Micro aussi et pour lui il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas et puis cela me fera un peu de compagnie…rexpliqua Rachel**

**-Tu es sur que cela ne te dérange pas ? Demanda Brooke**

**-Oui…et puis tu n'auras presque rien à payer, ce sont mes parents qui s'occupent de tout, sauf de moi, murmura Rachel.**

**Brooke resta muette, c'était maintenant ou elle devrait moisir dans sa voiture.**

**-D'accord ça marche.**

**Et les deux filles se serrèrent la main, à présent devenues colocataires.**

**-On recommence tout à zéro, dirent-elle d'une même voix.**


	6. Savoir Pardonner

_Je tenais à vous dire que j'avais décidé de commencer une nouvelle année et de ne pas continuer le lycée comme la suite de l'année scolaire de la saison 3. Voila, voila!_

**Les vacances débutaient enfin et chacun avait une idée de ce qu'il allait faire.**

**Rachel qui habitait maintenant avec Brooke lui avait proposé de l'accompagner elle et Micro au chalet en montagne, ce que Brooke avait accepté avec joie.**

**Peyton irait direction Savannah car elle s'était arrangée avec Jake pour pouvoir passer du temps avec Jenny sans qu'il ne se passe quelque chose entre Jake et elle.**

**Nathan et Haley qui s'étaient payé une lune de miel décidèrent d'y aller quand même, mais en amis.**

**Dan ne voulait plus sortir et resterait donc chez lui en sortant très peu.**

**Déborah irait en Italie avec son frère Cooper.**

**Et Lucas et Karen partiraient tous les deux pour se changer les idées et pour que Karen puisse se reposer étant enceinte.**

**Voila comment les habitants de Tree Hill, que tout le monde connaît, ont passé leur deux mois de vacances et tout le monde était à présent de retour.**

**Chacun avait pu réfléchir à l'année de folie qu'ils venaient de passer.**

**Karen avait décidé d'aller de l'avant au moins pour son futur enfant. Deb voulait vivre au jour le jour et ne plus se prendre la tête. Nathan et Haley étaient toujours amis mais leur relation s'était considérablement développée, Peyton savait qu'elle aimait Lucas mais s'était jugée capable de vivre sans lui, Brooke avait beaucoup parlé avec Rachel de sa situation et savait exactement ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Rachel aussi était allée de l'avant et sortait à présent avec Micro et enfin Lucas, était le seul à être toujours autant perdu dans ses sentiments et ses actes.**

**Dans quelques jours aurait lieu la rentrée et tout le monde était très excité à l'idée de faire sa dernière année au lycée de Tree Hill.**

**Peyton se trouvait dans sa chambre et venant tout juste de rentrer de Savannah, elle rangeait ses affaires dans l'armoire quand quelqu'un entra en trombe dans sa chambre.**

**Peyton n'y croyait pas ses yeux et pourtant c'était la vérité, Brooke Davis se dressait devant elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.**

**-Salut Miss Sawyer !**

**-Heu…salut…, dit Peyton les larmes aux yeux.**

**Brooke s'était dirigeait vers l'armoire et vit qu'elle était à moitié vide alors chercha où Peyton avait mis ses affaires et quand elle les vit sur le lit, elle entreprit de chercher des vêtements.**

**Peyton crut d'abord qu'elle cherchait les vêtements qu'elle avait peut-être oubliés ici mais Brooke était bel et bien en train de chercher une tenue pour Peyton.**

**-Mais…mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Peyton en bégayent**

**-Je pensais que tu voudrais venir au centre commercial avec moi, répondit Brooke avec Joie**

**-Attends, j'y comprends plus rien là, il y a deux mois tu m'as bien dit que tu ne voulais plus m'adresser la parole et là tu débarques chez moi en voulant que je vienne avec toi au centre commercial, tu me fais une blague ou quoi ? Parce que si c'est ça, elle est de très mauvais goût, s'exclama Peyton soudainement.**

**-Ecoute, assieds-toi, c'est mieux.**

**Peyton s'installa sur son lit, encore sonnée par le fait que Brooke venait de lui taper l'épaule amicalement, comme avant.**

**-J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir pendant ces deux mois, et je me suis aperçue que je ne pouvais pas dire au revoir à notre amitié.**

**Brooke marqua une petite pause et reprit son souffle.**

**-C'est difficile de te dire ça pour moi, mais il faut que je le fasse sinon on ne pourra pas continuer à vivre normalement. Entre Lucas et toi c'est inévitable vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.**

**-Mais…tenta Peyton**

**-Non laisse-moi finir, il faut que je l'accepte, Lucas et toi ne serez heureux que quand vous serez ensemble. Vous vous aimez, je ne peux pas le nier, alors si une éventuelle relation entre vous peut vous rendre heureux alors n'hésitez pas. Je m'en remettrai, je m'en suis toujours remise, laisse-moi juste le temps de rompre avec lui, parce que aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le mariage. Alors tu viens avec moi ?**

**-Heu…heu…**

**Peyton ne savait pas quoi dire, et elle sentait qu'elle allait éclater de joie mais par respect pour Brooke, elle s'en empêcha.**

**-Oui, je…je viens…finit par dire Peyton…**

**Brooke ne le laissait pas paraître, mais en franchissant la porte de chez sa « meilleure amie », elle était blessée au plus profond d'elle-même mais elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire, selon elle.**

**Haley et Nathan étaient rentrés chez eux quelques heures auparavant. Haley était crevée et semblée soucieuse. Nathan lui regardait un match de football et semblé décontracté et heureux des vacances qu'il avait passé avec sa femme.**

**-Pourquoi tu regardes ce match ? Demanda Haley**

**-J'aime bien ce sport ça me décontracte, répondit Nathan**

**-Mais les Etats Unis ne sont pas en finale alors il n'y a aucun intérêt à le regarder, répliqua Haley**

**-Il y a la France qui joue, ils ont une bonne équipe et puis ils ont un magnifique pays, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire, je sais que tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour rester dans les rues de Paris, dit Nathan**

**-Je te l'accorde, Paris c'était le pied, surtout que là-bas, il y en a vraiment des pas mal, répliqua Haley**

**Nathan comprit l'allusion aux hommes français, que faisait Haley et se renfrogna sur lui-même.**

**Haley éclata de rire sans modération et Nathan la fit basculer sur ses genoux et la chatouilla sans retenue. Ce petit jeu dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Haley reprenne son sérieux et regarde Nathan droit dans les yeux sans ciller une seule fois du regard.**

**-Nathan il faut que je te parle.**

**Nathan s'inquiéta immédiatement et s'attendait déjà au pire.**

**-Ecoute, pendant ces deux mois, j'ai appris à te connaître et je sais à présent que tu sais bien maîtriser les situations de crises et de folies.**

**Nathan avait déjà entendu des paroles du même genre sortant de la bouche d'Haley, c'était juste avant l'accident. Mais pour Haley, ces paroles c'était la première fois qu'elle les prononcées, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne comprit pas l'étrange lueur passer dans les yeux de Nathan.**

**-Pendant notre lune de miel en France, je me suis aperçue de quelque chose, qui ne va surment pas te faire plaisir mais il faut que je te le dise au plus vite ou ça risquerait de chambouler notre vie à jamais, déjà qu'elle n'est pas très claire en ce moment, rajouta Haley.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Haley ?**

**Haley leva les yeux au ciel, essaya rassembler tout son courage et prit une grande inspiration.**

**-Tu te souviens de la semaine où je suis tombée malade ?**

**Nathan hocha la tête positivement.**

**-J'ai insisté pour me rendre chez le médecin, seule.**

**Nathan répéta son geste.**

**-Je me doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, et j'avais raison.**

**Nathan n'avait pas l'air de comprendre où voulait en venir Haley**

**-Je suis enceinte Nathan…finit par dire Haley**

**Nathan était près à exploser, à crier, ou à faire un geste qui montrait sa surprise et sa peur.**

**Mais Haley l'en empêcha en disant :**

**-Je t'aime Nathan Scott…**

**Nathan ouvrit la bouche et la referma à plusieurs reprises. Il tourna la tête vers la télé et s'exclama :**

**-Hé merde !!**

**-Je comprends que cela peut faire un choc mais…commença Haley**

**-L'Italie a gagné…**

**Lucas et Karen étaient rentrés il y avait une semaine de cela.**

**-Maman ! Cria Lucas**

**Karen, qui était dans le jardin, rappliqua.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**-Il y a un paquet pour toi…**

**-Cela doit être l'ordinateur portable que j'ai commandé…répondit Karen**

**-Ha oui, c'est ça…Je vais aller faire un tour en ville et quand je reviendrai je te le monterai si tu veux bien. Maintenant tu devrais aller te reposer Maman.**

**Lucas lui déposa un dernier baiser sur le front et sortit de la maison.**

**Karen le regarda partir par la fenêtre et toucha son ventre, avant de murmurer pour son futur bébé et pour elle-même :**

**-Tu vivras sans père, mais je ne me fais pas de soucis, si Lucas est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui ayant pour père Dan Scott, alors toi, ayant pour père Keith Scott…je ne me fais vraiment pas de soucis pour toi, mon bébé.**

**Lucas pénétra dans un magasin de vêtements de Bébé et parcourut les rayons à la recherche d'une petite merveille pour sa petite sœur ou son petit frère à venir. Il faut dire que depuis que Lucas avait appris qu'il allait devenir grand frère, il n'avait pas cessé d'acheter toutes sortes de choses pour le bébé.**

**Il fut attiré par des voix venant de la rangée d'à côté. Il écouta discrètement ce qu'il était dit.**

**-J'ai quand même pu avoir Karen au téléphone, et elle m'a dit qu'elle attendait un heureux évènement !**

**-C'est vrai ? Je ne savais pas, elle doit être heureuse, au moins il lui restera un souvenir de Keith…dit une voix que Lucas reconnut comme étant celle de Peyton.**

**-Elle a déjà une trace de Keith et cette trace c'est Lucas, Keith était comme son père…dit cette fois-ci la voix de Brooke.**

**Lucas trouva cela très étrange de les entendre parler ensemble alors que deux mois avant, Brooke avait tiré un trait sur Peyton. Quand Lucas décida de se montrer, les filles étaient entrain de rire, pour il ne savait quelle raison, mais elles s'arrêtèrent soudainement.**

**-Salut vous deux…**

**Lucas n'osait regarder ni Brooke, ni Peyton en face.**

**-Je vais vous laisser, déclara timidement Peyton.**

**-Cela tombe bien que je tombe sur toi parce que je voulais te parler, dit Brooke à l'adresse de Lucas. Allons ailleurs, pour parler de ça.**

**Brooke et Lucas s'installèrent près de la fontaine qui se trouvait en plein milieu du centre commercial.**

**Lucas était hésitant et s'osait pas engager la conversation alors Brooke s'y colla, sûr d'elle.**

**-On sait tous les deux que nous deux cela ne vaut plus rien, dit Brooke**

**-Ne dis pas ça, on a passé de super moments ensemble, répondit Lucas**

**-Oui, mais c'est du passé, on n'est plus heureux ensemble, il faut qu'on tourne la page, sinon, nous n'avancerons jamais, et tu en es conscient.**

**-Mais cela peut marcher…tu…**

**-Non Lucas, on a tout essayé ensemble, en vain. S'il y avait encore un espoir entre nous deux, crois moi que je n'hésiterai pas à me raccrocher à celui-là, mais il n'y en a pas. La preuve, tu hésites entre Peyton et Moi et là est toute l'histoire. Tu l'aimes et elle t'aime, je le sais, tout le monde le sait, alors cela ne sert à rien de vous retenir, tout ce que je veux c'est votre bonheur et vous ne l'aurez que quand vous serez ensemble…**

**-Je veux aussi ton bonheur…dit Lucas**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, maintenant mon seul objectif, c'est d'être heureuse, et je vais tout faire pour. A un moment j'ai bien cru que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre mais de toute évidence, tu es l'homme de ma vie et Peyton est la femme de ta vie, alors, à moins qu'on entretienne une relation à trois, le seul moyen d'avancer c'est que vous tentiez votre chance ensemble et que moi je tourne la page. Tu comprends ?**

**-Oui…**

**Lucas avait été touché par les paroles de Brooke et avait du mal à retenir son émotion.**

**-Maintenant vous avez ma bénédiction, alors ce qu'il y a de bien c'est que vous allez pouvoir vivre votre histoire en toute liberté. Mais je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose, évitez de vous afficher ensemble devant moi, cela sera dur au début pour moi mais avec le temps je m'y ferai, alors en attendant ce moment-là, respectez ma seule exigence.**

**Brooke déposa un baiser sur la joue de Lucas et s'en alla rejoindre Peyton et laissa seul Lucas, sans voix.**

**Lucas pensait avoir un choix très important à faire mais il se rendit compte que Brooke venait de le faire pour lui, il avait longuement hésité sur son choix concernant Brooke et Peyton et là, il n'avait même plus à réfléchir, du moins, selon Brooke, parce que à présent un nouveau choix s'imposait dans l'esprit de Lucas.**

**« Tenter sa chance avec Peyton comme il l'avait souhaité il y a 3 ans ou tourner la page sur Brooke et sur Peyton »**


	7. Quand les nouveaux Débarquent

**Aujourd'hui se déroulait la dernière rentrée pour les héros de Tree Hill. Brooke s'y rendit avec Rachel et Micro, Peyton les rejoignit à l'entrée du Lycée. Lucas s'y rendit seul en faisant tout pour éviter Brooke et Peyton. Et Nathan et Haley y allèrent main dans la main comme le couple qu'ils étaient quelques mois avant.**

**En voyant le couple, Brooke se dirigea vers eux avec un grand sourire.**

**-Je suis tellement contente de vous voir main dans la main, je savais que vous vous retrouverez, s'enthousiasma Brooke**

**Nathan et Haley lui répondirent seulement avec un sourire aussi grand que celui de Brooke**

**-Comme quoi, la France fait des miracles.**

**Brooke marqua un temps de pause et les fixa longuement.**

**-Il s'est passé quelque chose, je le sens bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Brooke**

**-Mais rien…la fatigue du décalage horaire surment…, répondit Haley peu convaincante.**

**-Et c'est avec cette excuse que tu crois que tu vas m'avoir ? Et bien détrompes-toi ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe…**

**-Ecoute Brooke, on en reparlera ce soir si tu veux bien…dit Haley**

**-Soit…à tout à l'heure pour le recrutement des pom-pom girls alors…**

**Nathan et Haley se lancèrent un regard éloquent.**

**-Oui à tout à l'heure.**

**Quand Brooke s'éloigna suffisamment, Haley se retourna vers Nathan, la mine chamboulée.**

**-Je me demande encore ce que l'on va faire…Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas ce bébé mais nous sommes trop jeunes et je ne veux pas gâcher ton avenir en temps que Basketteur.**

**-En aucun cas tu ne gâcheras ma vie, car tant que tu seras près de moi je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir des regrets mais c'est vrai que nous sommes jeunes mais si toi, tu veux le garder alors je ferai tout pour que toi et le bébé soyez heureux et comblés, assura Nathan**

**Haley l'embrassa tendrement et amoureusement.**

**-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je t'ai épousé ; mais je n'ai pas encore décidé si je le gardais ou pas…**

**-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites ? Demanda Peyton**

**Peyton avait attendu que Brooke parte vers Nathan et Haley pour pouvoir aller parler à Lucas qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. **

**Lucas rougit légèrement et n'osa pas regarder la belle blonde dans les yeux.**

**-Réponds Lucas, tu dois bien te douter que ton indifférence me fait mal, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça…dit Peyton**

**-Ce n'est pas ça, enfin, comprends-moi, je suis un peu perdu…répondit Lucas**

**-Que je te comprenne ? Et moi dans tout ça, tu me laisses avec l'espoir qu'entre nous il y aurait une chance et après tu fais comme-ci on ne s'était jamais adresser la parole…**

**-Et Brooke ? Je sors avec toi et j'oublie Brooke, c'est ça que tu veux, et bien j'aimerai bien mais je n'y arrive pas, alors je fais avec…répliqua Lucas**

**-J'ai parlé avec Brooke et elle est tout à fait d'accord pour que toi et moi tentions notre chance…lâcha Peyton**

**Lucas la regarda de haut en bas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.**

**-Tu es une égoïste, Peyton…**

**Lucas fit volte face et s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsque Peyton le retint par le bras.**

**-Non…Lucas, excuse-moi, ça m'a échappé, je ne le pensais pas…**

**-Au contraire, tu pensais chaque mot, et je te le redis, j'aimerai vraiment construire quelque chose avec toi mais Brooke demeure toujours dans mon cœur, et même si elle nous a donné sa bénédiction, je ne peux pas lui faire ça, et tu devrais éprouver la même chose puisqu'elle est ta meilleure amie, non ? Fit remarquer le jeune homme**

**-Lucas, je sais tout ça, mais je ne peux pas lutter contre mes sentiments, et tu peux me comprendre, laisse-moi une chance, laisse-nous une chance…implora Peyton**

**La jeune fille avait remarqué que Brooke revenait alors elle dit une dernière fois à Lucas :**

**-Je t'aime Lucas, et il faudra qu'on en reparle un jour…**

**Lucas soupira en regardant la femme de sa vie, rejoindre la deuxième femme de sa vie.**

**Brooke regarda Peyton d'un air suspicieux puis baissa les yeux quand elle aperçut Lucas, non loin de là. Brooke se doutait que Peyton venait d'entretenir une discussion avec Lucas. Mais Brooke ne laissa rien paraître à sa meilleure amie.**

**-Il faut juste que je fasse un tour à mon casier, déclara Brooke**

**Arrivées au casier, Peyton attendit Brooke un peu plus loin avec Rachel et Brooke ouvrit son casier.**

**Quand Brooke l'ouvrit elle se souvint qu'il était toujours comme Lucas l'avait décoré, cela lui serra un peu le cœur mais elle décida de le laisser comme ça pour ne pas oublier ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Lucas. Elle prit ce qu'elle avait à prendre et resta quelques minutes à l'observer, mais elle fût interrompue dans ses pensées par un jeune homme qui peinait pour ouvrir son casier. Il lançait des jurons à l'intention de son casier ce qui amusa beaucoup Brooke.**

**-Attends, laisse-moi faire, intervint Brooke**

**Elle tapa une fois en haut du casier, et mis un coup de coude en bas et comme par magie le casier s'ouvrit.**

**Le jeune homme, qui était très brun avec un air assez latino et qui avait de beaux yeux verts, interrogea Brooke du regard.**

**-J'avais celui-là avant de demander qu'on me le change quand j'ai été élue présidente des élèves. Tu es nouveau ici, non ?**

**-Oui, je suis arrivé hier, et je trouve toujours cet endroit aussi galérien, marmonna le brun.**

**-Tu t'y feras très vite, tout le monde s'y fait et s'y plait. Je m'appelle Brooke Davis et si tu as un problème, tu peux toujours venir me voir, se présenta Brooke**

**-Merci, répondit le brun en lui tendant une main qu'elle serra, et moi c'est Tony, Tony Scenarii. **

**-Bon, hé bien, à plus tard peut-être, lança Brooke à l'adresse du jeune homme se nommant Tony.**

**Puis Brooke rejoignit ses amies les joues en feu sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.**

**-Qui est-ce ? Demanda avidement Rachel**

**-Doit-on te rappeler que tu sors avec Micro ? répondit Peyton malicieusement, mais elle n'a pas tord, c'est qui ?**

**-C'est Tony, voyons, dit Brooke en soupirant.**

**Rachel et Peyton se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Brooke, agacée.**

**-Brooke, tu ne voudrais pas aller t'asperger un peu d'eau sur le visage ? Proposa Rachel en ne cessant de rire.**

**Et c'est dans cet état qu'elles rentrèrent dans la salle de cours, suivies de Lucas, Micro, Nathan et Haley.**

**Après une matinée bien ennuyeuse de cours, c'est toute excitée que Brooke sortit de la salle. En effet, les sélections des pom-pom girls allait bientôt commencer et c'est Brooke qui en serait maître, comme les années précédentes. Elle avait demandé à Haley, Peyton et Rachel de l'accompagner dans sa tâche mais seules Haley et Peyton avaient accepté, Rachel avait prétexté qu'elle voulait passer du temps avec Micro.**

**Une fois installées, les trois amies attendirent que les concurrentes se présentent à elles.**

**-Donc, comme Kenzie a quitté l'équipe, il ne nous faut qu'une pom-pom girl, compta Brooke.**

**-A vrai dire, il en faut deux Brooke, rectifia Haley**

**-Comment ça ? Ne me dis pas que…commença Brooke**

**-J'abandonne, si, finit Haley**

**-Mais pourquoi ? Allez, reste Haley, supplia Brooke**

**-Non, cela m'a un peu gonflé en fait, mais ce n'est pas grave, vous trouverez quelqu'un d'autre.**

**Encore une fois Brooke ne fut pas satisfaite de la réponse de sa meilleure amie et le lui fit savoir par un regard. Haley lui renvoya un regard, l'implorant de ne pas poser de questions ici et lui murmura à l'oreille :**

**-Passe à la maison ce soir, je t'expliquerai tout.**

**Brooke approuva d'un signe de tête. Peyton n'avait pas tout compris mais avait quand même comprit une chose, elles lui cachaient quelque chose, mais elle ne se plaignit pas de peur de s'attirer les foudres de Brooke et de dire encore une fois au revoir à son amitié.**

**-C'est ici les sélections de pom-pom girls ? demanda une voix aigue**

**-Tu ne sais pas lire ? répliqua férocement Brooke.**

**La réaction de la jeune fille ne se fit pas attendre et elle éclata en pleurs avant de s'en aller en courant.**

**-Tu ne trouveras personne si tu t'y prends comme ça, fit remarquer Peyton**

**-Oui, bon…marmonna Brooke**

**Une bonne vingtaine de jeunes filles passèrent devant les trois meilleures amies. Beaucoup d'entre elles étaient pathétiques, il fallait l'avouer. Mais quelques unes sortaient du lot, bien qu'aucune ne plaisait vraiment à Brooke, toujours énervée que Haley les quitte si subitement. Mais soudain Haley et Peyton eurent un grand sourire et se retournèrent vers Brooke.**

**-Elle est super, celle-là non ?**

**-Mouais, j'ai vu mieux quand même…se plaignit Brooke**

**-Enfin Brooke, il faut qu'on trouve deux filles et il ne reste que quatre personnes alors vaut mieux la prendre, elle.**

**-Bon ben, va pour elle…C'est bon t'es prise, repasse tout à l'heure, dit Brooke en tournant vers la jeune fille en question. Suivante !**

**Les trois premières furent encore pires que pathétiques mais vint le tour de la dernière, elle était très brune avec un petit air asiatique, et dégageait une grande timidité. Elle s'approcha et entreprit de montrer ce qu'elle savait faire, elle le fit avec une telle délicatesse et fragilité que Brooke et Haley en furent touchées, mais étrangement, cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Peyton.**

**-Ho mon dieu, s'écria Brooke en intimidant encore un petit peu plus la jeune fille. Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

**-Lauren, murmura la brune.**

**-Et bien Lauren, tu es formidable et évidemment, tu es prise ! S'enthousiasma Brooke.**

**Lauren soupira comme pour se soulager d'un poids. Quand tout le monde fut sorti de la salle sauf les trois filles, Haley se retourna vers Peyton, intriguée.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas l'air contente…**

**-Ce n'est pas ça, mais elle m'a l'air bizarre cette Lauren, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe chez elle, répondit Peyton en se levant.**

**Les deux autres en firent de même et quittèrent la salle tout en discutant de la nouvelle recrue.**

**-Non, mais tu es devenue paranoïaque Peyton. Elle est très bien cette fille, et puis elle n'a pas une tête à poignarder les gens dans leur dos.**

**Brooke avait laissé échapper cette dernière phrase sans vraiment se rendre compte du malaise qu'elle avait provoqué. Peyton annonça qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle et qu'elle les verrait surment ce soir. Haley rentra à son tour chez elle, mais Brooke lui rappela qu'elle passerait chez elle, sans faute.**


	8. Chapter 8

**C'est en cette soirée où régnait une légère brise que Peyton se rendit chez Karen dans l'intention de parler avec Lucas. Elle frappa donc à la porte de la demeure familiale.**

**Ce fut Karen qui lui ouvrit.**

**-Bonsoir Peyton.**

**-Bonsoir Karen, comment est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Peyton tout en entrant dans la maison à la demande de Karen.**

**-Je me dois d'aller bien, même si en ce moment cela ne va pas fort, mais je tiens le coup, répondit Karen.**

**-Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, Karen, déclara Peyton**

**Karen lui posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune blonde.**

**-Merci…enfin, je pense que tu n'es pas venue juste pour moi, Lucas est dans sa chambre, il essaye de faire la connexion ADSL ou SDL, enfin je ne sais pas trop, dit Karen.**

**Peyton se permit de sourire légèrement à la remarque de Karen et se dirigea vers la pièce où elle avait dit à Lucas pour la première fois qu'elle voulait être avec lui. Elle frappa timidement. Elle attendit que Lucas lui autorise d'entrer pour le faire sans tarder.**

**-Salut Lucas !**

**Lucas se retourna brusquement.**

**-Ho, salut Peyton, assieds-toi, dit Lucas.**

**Peyton s'exécuta et reprit :**

**-Lucas, il faut qu'on parle, c'est important.**

**Lucas soupira, s'assit aux côtés de Peyton et prit ses mains dans les siennes.**

**-Je t'écoute, Peyton, déclara-t-il.**

**-Très bien, alors je voudrais que tu répondes à la question que je vais te poser, en étant franc et sincère.**

**Lucas l'encouragea du regard.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens exactement pour moi ?**

**Cette question, Lucas savait qu'il devrait un jour y répondre, mais y répondre impliquerait surment des conséquences sur la pauvre vie de Lucas. Mais il voulait être sincère avec Peyton, il y répondit donc :**

**-Je crois que…je…t'aime…mais il y a…, commença Lucas.**

**-Il y a Brooke je sais, mais tu n'as plus aucun engagement envers elle en tant que petit ami…**

**Lucas allait répliquer mais Peyton l'en empêcha en continuant :**

**-Oui, je sais, c'est égoïste de ma part, mais ne crois-tu pas que j'ai le droit à un peu de bonheur moi aussi ? J'ai passé la pire année de ma vie, ma vie bien tranquille a laissé place à un enfer continuel, et cet enfer, il n'y a que toi qui peux y mettre fin. J'ai besoin de toi Lucas.**

**Lucas fut touché par les paroles de Peyton et décida de remettre les réflexions à plus tard. Il approcha son visage de celui de Peyton et l'embrassa délicatement.**

**Brooke n'avait pas oublié qu'elle devait passer chez Haley et Nathan, d'ailleurs, comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle n'avait que ça dans la tête depuis que Haley lui avait donné rendez-vous. Et puis Brooke aimait s'occuper des problèmes des autres, cela lui faisait oublier les siens, cela lui faisait oublier Lucas. Quand elle pénétra dans son ancien appartement, après que Nathan lui ait ouvert, les deux mariés avaient la mine soucieuse.**

**Nathan annonça qu'il partait faire un tour et laissa les deux amies seules.**

**Après quelques minutes, Brooke lâcha avec peu de tact :**

**-Alors, tu lâches le morceau ?**

**-Hum…c'est difficile à dire, mais saches que Nathan et moi te faisons vraiment confiance en te révélant ce que l'on cache, alors s'il te plait, garde pour toi ce que je vais te dire…expliqua Haley.**

**-Tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne vais pas crier sur les toits notre conversation ! S'indigna Brooke.**

**-Je sais Brooke, mais je voulais juste m'en assurer, dit Haley en se levant de sa chaise et en commençant à faire les cent pas.**

**Haley inspira profondément et déclara :**

**-Je suis enceinte de 4 semaines.**

**Brooke en resta bouche ouverte, elle s'affala sur le sofa et laissa échapper un long soupire.**

**-Hé ben ! Vous n'avez pas perdu de temps !**

**-Brooke ! S'indigna Haley, tu sais que c'est grave !**

**-Je sais bien, mais bon…je ne pensais pas que vous feriez un enfant après la discussion que vous avez eu l'année passée, expliqua Brooke**

**-Quelle discussion ? Interrogea Haley.**

**-Ha oui c'est vrai, marmonna Brooke, Nathan t'avait fait une scène parce qu'il pensait que tu voulais le récupérer en lui faisant un enfant.**

**-Quoi ? S'écria Haley. Et je n'ai pas répliqué après ça ? **

**-Ho que si…mais c'est bien connu, le Naley finit toujours bien…dit Brooke**

**Haley, lassée par tout ce qui lui arrivait, vint se laisser tomber sur le sofa auprès de Brooke. Elle ramena ses genoux à sa tête, et laissa libre cours à son chagrin.**

**Et en toute meilleure amie qui se respecte, Brooke l'a pris dans ses bras et compatit du mieux qu'elle le put avec Haley.**

**Dans une petite ruelle, une jeune fille se précipita dans un bâtiment très administratif. Elle s'enfonça très vite dans un couloir, et frappa à la plus grande des portes du lieu. Personne ne lui répondit, pourtant, on lui avait affirmé à l'accueil que le maire Dan Scott se trouvait dans son bureau. Elle entra sans plus de gêne dans le bureau. Dans son grand fauteuil, le maire Dan Scott semblait complètement saoul. Sur son bureau, quelques bouteilles vides et d'autres encore pleines traînaient. Dan ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de la jeune fille et continuait de chanter une chanson dont laquelle les paroles étaient très claires pour son interprète : « J'ai tout gâché, je l'ai tué, mais c'est ma femme qui a tout fait. Pardonnez-moi, je n'voulais pas, c'était plus fort que moi. » La jeune fille avait essayé d'indiquer sa présence mais ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un long moment, que Dan Scott daigna lever la tête vers elle.**

**-J'peux vous aider, Mamzelle ? Demanda Dan**

**-Heu…Je m'appelle Lauren, Lauren Linsang. Je suis nouvelle à Tree Hill et je suis aussi…**

**-Très mignonne…L'interrompit le maire d'une voix sensuelle.**

**Lauren en fut outrée mais elle devait prendre sur elle-même si elle voulait poser les questions qui la tourmentaient.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes là ? Questionna Dan en voyant qu'elle gardait le silence.**

**-Je suis là pour retrouver ma mère, je sais qu'elle est passée à un moment où un autre à Tree Hill, mais je ne saurais dire quand, et comme vous êtes le maire, je pensais…que vous pourriez m'aider…expliqua Lauren, après un moment d'hésitation.**

**-Je ne suis pas assistante sociale, répliqua Dan. On a tous nos problèmes de familles, moi plus que d'autres, alors ne viens pas me parler des tiens. Je suis père de deux mômes, de mères différentes, qui me haïssent. Et si ça se trouve, j'ai peut-être d'autres gamins…je n'en sais rien…et puis, je m'en fiche complètement…alors je n'ai rien à faire des problèmes d'une adolescente, vois-tu…maintenant, tu peux disposer… finit par dire Dan.**

**Lorsque Lauren quitta la pièce, elle put voir que Dan avait pris une nouvelle bouteille. Elle fit tout ce qu'elle put pour contenir ses larmes imminentes. Elle n'était pas du genre à pleurer, pourtant quand elle pénétra dans son petit loft d'étudiant, elle ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler. « Ce Dan Scott est horrible, pensa Lauren…mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a vraiment souffert. »**

**D'autres personnes auraient plutôt dit que beaucoup de personnes avaient souffert par sa faute…mais bon… **

**Dans l'ancienne demeure de la famille Scott, devenue récemment Lee puisque Déborah Lee et son frère Cooper Lee y logeaient, Deb et Cooper discutaient tranquillement. La conversation était plutôt tournée vers la jeune Rachel. Deb avait dit à Cooper que Rachel s'en était pratiquement complètement remise et qu'elle était maintenant avec Micro. Cooper sembla s'en réjouir mais pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réprimer un sentiment désagréable. Il aurait peut-être aimé être père, tout compte fait, mais il avait tout fichu en l'air et il en était conscient. Il se prenait parfois à rêver à ce qu'aurait pu être son avenir avec Rachel, s'il n'avait pas fait la bêtise de lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas. A de nombreux moments, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, malgré ses 17 ans. Mais il savait que Micro prendrait soin d'elle pour lui. Il jugea alors bon de tourner la page à son tour, et confia à sa sœur qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine elle devra prendre l'habitude de vivre seule dans cette grande maison, puisqu'il retournait où il vivait avant. Deb lui avait demandé de rester encore un peu, mais il lui avait répondu qu'il était temps, et qu'il ne supportait plus l'indifférence que Rachel dégageait à son égard. Deb comprit ce que pouvait ressentir son frère et du se résoudre à le laisser partir. C'est donc quelques jours après que Cooper monta dans sa voiture et fit des au revoirs chaleureux à sa sœur et son neveu, sans oublier Lucas. Mais au moment où il allait prendre la route qui le mènerait chez lui, il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas partir comme un voleur. Il fit donc demi-tour et se dirigea chez Rachel. Quand elle lui ouvrit, elle fut surprise de le voir mais ne le rejeta pas et l'invita même à entrer, ce qu'il fit avec hésitation.**

**-Micro n'est pas là, déclara-t-elle, nous ne vivons pas ensemble, tu sais.**

**Cooper resta silencieux. Rachel reprit donc :**

**-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?**

**-Je ne reste pas…ce que je veux dire c'est que je m'en vais…de Tree Hill. Et je voulais à tout prix te dire au revoir avant de partir.**

**Rachel fut à son tour silencieuse.**

**-C'est de ma faute si tu pars ? Demanda Rachel, prise soudainement par la culpabilité.**

**-Non, bien sur que non…ne te sens pas coupable de mon départ…mentit Cooper. Je voulais juste te dire de prendre soin de toi, et que j'étais désolé de…ce que je t'ai pris…dit Cooper en faisant allusion au bébé qu'elle attendait.**

**Cooper ne voulait pas s'attarder. Il déposa donc rapidement un baiser au coin des lèvres de Rachel et franchit la porte.**

**« -Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Rachel »**

**Elle regarda Cooper et son bolide disparaîtrent au loin.**

**Une semaine avait donc passé, et Lucas et Peyton s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas dire tout de suite à Brooke qu'ils étaient à présent ensemble. Certes, ils ne voulaient pas lui mentir, mais ils en étaient bien obligés s'ils ne voulaient pas lui faire de la peine. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle soit complètement remise émotivement. Mais Lucas et Peyton avaient de nombreuses occasions de se voir en tout intimité puisqu'au grand malheur de Peyton, Brooke passait beaucoup plus de temps avec Haley qu'auparavant.**

**Haley et Nathan n'étaient pas encore sur de ce qu'ils allaient faire, garder ou avorter, telle était la question, et malheureusement, personne y avait la réponse. Nathan maintenait sa position : il ferait ce qu'Haley déciderait. Alors qu'Haley, elle, était tourmentée par la question. Elle était consciente qu'il aurait été plus judicieux de ne pas garder cet enfant, mais la simple idée de l'enlever la répugnait profondément. Si elle le faisait, elle n'oserait plus se regarder dans un miroir, elle en était certaine. Et pourtant elle savait aussi qu'il fallait faire un choix, et très vite.**

**Brooke était très mitigée sur le sujet et y était très impliquée, ce qui étonna grandement Nathan et Haley. Mais elle s'était justifiée en disant qu'ils étaient ses amis et en tant que tels elle se devait de les aider. Il n'y avait pas que du faux dans cette raison, mais pourtant Brooke savait que la raison en était toute autre. Effectivement, Brooke n'avait pas été dupe aux sourires béas de Lucas, et les rêveries incessantes de Peyton quand elle lui adressait la parole.**

**Autre point important, malgré le problème de Nathan et Haley, Brooke avait trouvé le temps de se lier d'amitié avec le nouveau, Tony Scenarii, au plus grand bonheur de ce dernier, puisqu'elle était la seule personne qui avait bien voulu lui adresser la parole en dehors de ses professeurs. **

**Et Lauren Linsang, la nouvelle pom-pom girl qui avait tapé dans l'œil de Brooke, se faisait très discrète en cours et en dehors des cours. Les entraînements des pom-pom girls ne commençant que dans quelques jours, elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de créer des liens avec les autres étudiantes de son genre.**

**Elle gardait aussi un souvenir amer de son entrevue avec le maire Dan Scott. Mais elle avait remarqué que malgré le ton désagréable qu'il avait pris avec elle, il l'avait troublé autrement que par ses propos. **

**Outre toutes ses choses, Lauren était bien décidée à retrouver sa mère biologique ainsi qu'à trouver des réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait concernant sa famille, parce qu'elle en était sur, tout été lié à Tree Hill, cette ville banale, pourtant si mystérieuse à ses yeux.**


	9. Debordements et moyens de guérison

**Brooke venait tout juste de sortir de la salle de cours en compagnie de Peyton et Haley. Elle savait très bien que Haley lui dirait dans peu de temps qu'elle devait aller voir Nathan, et que Peyton prétendrait qu'elle doit faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour aller voir Lucas. Alors avant de se faire lâcher par ses meilleures amies, elle décida de le faire elle-même.**

**-Désolée les filles, il faut que j'aille voir Tony, à plus tard.**

**Brooke leur fit un signe de la main et se précipita vers le garçon en question.**

**-Elle ne le quitte plus, ce Tony, fit remarquer Haley.**

**-Oui, c'est vrai…si elle n'est pas avec lui, c'est avec toi qu'elle est…Je vais faire un tour à la bibliothèque, bye…répondit Peyton.**

**-Salut, Tony ! S'exclama Brooke suffisamment près de Tony pour qu'il l'entende.**

**-Bonjour, Brooke, ça te dit d'aller faire un tour avec moi pendant la pause ? Proposa Tony**

**-Oui, évidement, s'enthousiasma Brooke.**

**Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent en dehors des bâtiments du lycée et entamèrent une petite promenade. En fin de compte, Brooke s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment la vie de Tony, alors que lui connaissait les moindres détails de la sienne. Elle décida que c'était le moment d'y remédier.**

**-Comment est-ce que tu es arrivé ici ? Demanda-t-elle**

**-C'est ma mère…elle est gravement malade…d'ailleurs…elle est en phase…terminale…Tony marqua un temps de pause. Elle a tenu à mourir ici, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser, tu comprends ? Je n'aime pas particulièrement cette ville mais c'est pour ma mère que je fais ça…**

**Brooke regretta immédiatement d'en avoir demander plus.**

**-Ho…Je suis désolée…je ne voulais pas parler de choses…pas très…enfin…Bégaya Brooke.**

**-Ce n'est rien, au contraire, cela me fait du bien d'en parler avec quelqu'un, répondit Tony. Surtout que tu es la seule avec qui je m'entends, alors je ne veux pas te faire fuir en te cachant ma vie.**

**Brooke lui sourit sincèrement.**

**-J'aime passé du temps avec toi, dit Brooke en regagnant le lycée.**

**Lucas était à la bibliothèque en compagnie de sa petite amie, Peyton. Très peu de personnes fréquentaient le lieu puisqu'en ce moment le temps était très agréable pour un mois de octobre. Peyton était sur les genoux de Lucas pendant que lui, lui faisait des baisers dans le cou, il se sentait bien et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Brooke dans de tels moments. Mais Peyton ne semblait pas s'apercevoir que son copain pensait autant à elle qu'à sa meilleure amie.**

**-Attends deux secondes, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, déclara Peyton en prenant un sachet jaune de son sac de cours.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? Questionna Lucas, inquiet de découvrir ce que Peyton lui avait préparé. **

**Peyton posa le sachet sur la table et le poussa vers Lucas.**

**-Vas-y, ouvre, l'incita Peyton.**

**Lucas hésita quelques secondes puis se résigna à l'ouvrir. Il en sortit plusieurs boîtes de ce qui semblait être des médicaments inconnus pour lui.**

**-Qu'es-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il**

**-Je l'ai ai fait importé d'Europe, c'est tout nouveau et c'est plus efficace que n'importe quel autre médicament, expliqua Peyton.**

**Lucas comprit ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains, c'était des médicaments contre sa maladie de cœur.**

**-Mais…mais…Ils sont…très, très, très chers…Marmonna Lucas.**

**-Ce n'est pas le problème, ce qui l'est c'est que tu guérisses rapidement pour que tu puisses rejouer au basket, pour que tu puisses revivre complètement…et pour cela, j'y mettrai tout mon argent et mon âme…Répondit Peyton**

**Lucas ne savait pas comment réagir.**

**-Je ne peux pas accepter…Ils ont dû te coûter beaucoup d'argent…et je ne veux pas vivre aux dépends de ma copine. C'est mieux que je continue le traitement que je prends en ce moment, dit Lucas.**

**-Mais ton traitement prend beaucoup plus de temps à agir que celui-là et puis tu n'es même pas sûr que cela marchera, s'indigna Peyton. J'insiste ! Je veux que tu le prennes, Lucas. Tu as même intérêt à le prendre ou pas de…**

**Elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.**

**Lucas fit une grimace.**

**-Peyton…Je ne te remercierai jamais assez je crois…**

**-Tu le fais en décidant de rester en vie…répliqua Peyton avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.**

**Nathan venait tout juste de sortir des vestiaires masculins et ne fut pas étonné de voir Haley qui l'attendait. C'était devenu une tradition, elle était toujours là à sa sortie.**

**Depuis leur retour de vacances, ils étaient inséparables et complètement épanouis. Pourtant au moment où Nathan croisa le regard de Haley, il sentit que Haley était beaucoup plus préoccupée qu'à l'habitude.**

**-Ca va Haley ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien…**

**-Ca y est Nathan, je l'ai fait, déclara Haley.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? S'inquiéta Nathan.**

**-Mon choix, j'ai décidé de ce que j'allais faire de ce bébé, et j'espère que tu me soutiendras au mieux que tu le pourras.**

**-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Haley…Je serai toujours là pour toi…La rassura Nathan**

**-Je le garde Nathan…Il le faut, parce que je n'arriverai jamais à enlever la vie d'un futur né, avoua Haley en attendant de voir la réaction de Nathan.**

**Nathan lui fit un sourire attendrissant qui la rassura immédiatement.**

**-Je suis très heureux d'être un futur papa, Haley…Saches que je t'aimerai toute ma vie…Mme Scott…**

**-Je t'aime aussi, Nathan, répondit Haley en se lovant dans les bras de son mari.**

**Ce jour-là, les tuteurs ainsi que les basketteurs finissaient les cours à midi, donc Haley et Nathan avaient fini leur journée au lycée. Et Nathan avait eu une idée sur la façon dont il voudrait occuper son après-midi.**

**-Haley…J'ai eu des nouvelles de Dan…Il ne va pas bien du tout, la mairie a appelé ma mère…il paraît qu'il sombre complètement dans la folie…et j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait peut-être lui rendre visite…Proposa Nathan**

**Haley réfléchit quelques minutes et conclut que Dan était quand même son beau-père et que s'il avait besoin d'eux alors ils se devaient d'être avec lui.**

**-D'accord, allons-y ! Et puis, on pourra lui annoncer qu'il va être grand-père ! Ironisa Haley.**

**-Oui pourquoi pas ? Si tu tiens à ce qu'il fasse une autre crise cardiaque alors je suis partant pour le lui dire !! Répondit au tac o tac Nathan.**

**Nathan et Haley débarquèrent donc au bureau du père de Nathan. Dan n'était apparemment pas saoul mais il avait une barbe conséquente et il ne semblait plus prendre soin de son apparence. Quand Dan aperçut son fils et sa belle-fille, il en fut enchanté. Dan prit volontiers des nouvelles de l'heureux couple, et le voir aussi aimable troubla Haley et Nathan. Ils restèrent une demi-heure auprès du maire et ils s'apprêtaient à partir lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte avec déchaînement et ouvrit la porte à la volée sans y être inviter.**

**La personne commença à parler, tête baissée :**

**-Ecoutez, Monsieur Scott…Oups.**

**Lauren venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas seule dans le bureau du maire. **

**Lauren se sentit tout à coup très minable et voulu tout de suite ressortir de la pièce, surtout qu'elle était sur que le maire avait complètement oublié leur entrevue de l'autre jour et au moment même où elle s'apprêtait à franchir la porte sans s'excuser, Dan Scott la retint.**

**-Mlle Linsang, vous tombez bien, restez donc, mes visiteurs allaient de toute façon nous quitter.**

**Lauren remarqua qu'il l'avait vouvoyé contrairement à sa dernière visite.**

**Nathan et Haley dirent au revoir à Dan et quittèrent le bureau.**

**-Asseyez vous, Mlle, proposa Dan à la jeune fille.**

**Lauren s'assit donc dans le fauteuil en face de celui de Dan et attendit un moment puis se décida à parler :**

**-Ecoutez monsieur le maire, je n'aurais surment pas dû revenir, vu la façon dont vous m'avez rejeter la dernière fois, mais quelque chose me recommandait de revenir quand même, alors je suis là…Dit Lauren tout en pianotant des doigts sur le bureau pour montrer sa gêne.**

**-Calmez-vous, je sais que je me suis montré assez dur la dernière fois, mais votre visite m'aura donné au moins quelque chose à faire. J'ai donc fait quelques recherches…expliqua Dan**

**Lauren fut prise par l'espoir d'en connaître peut-être plus mais…**

**-Je n'ai rien trouvé…mais je vous propose de vous allier à moi et de faire de plus amples recherches, proposa le maire à la jeune fille.**

**-Pourquoi m'aiderez-vous à retrouver ma mère après la façon dont vous vous êtes comporté avec moi ? Interrogea Lauren assez déroutée par la proposition de Dan.**

**-J'ai un petit penchant pour les abandons d'enfants… répliqua Dan sans s'apercevoir de la dureté dont il avait fait preuve.**

**Lauren se leva subitement, blessée et vexée par les propos de l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Elle se surprit à penser qu'elle aurait du s'habiller autrement si cela aurait pu empêcher les regards gênants que Dan lançaient vers son corps.**

**-Je ne voulais pas toucher votre susceptibilité, vous m'en voyez désolé, poursuivit Dan en reportant son attention sur le visage de Lauren. Mais voyez-vous, le jeune garçon que vous avez vu quitter mon bureau était l'un de mes fils, et sa visite m'a convaincu de me reprendre en main, et je vais commencer par vous aider si vous le voulez toujours.**

**-Heu…oui, oui, bien sur que je le veux, vous êtes la seule personne à Tree Hill à avoir assez de pouvoir pour m'aider…rétorqua Lauren.**

**Dan s'était rapproché dangereusement de la jeune fille et son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.**

**Lauren ne voulait en aucun cas baisser la tête et les yeux, elle soutint donc son regard pénétrant jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente les lèvres de son interlocuteur sur les siennes, étrangement elle répondit à ce baiser, et ce n'est qu'après que l'échange soit terminé qu'elle en fut choqué. Elle le gifla violement et s'en alla rapidement.**

**Dan se massa la joue et réfléchit.**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Ce n'est qu'une lycéenne, je pourrai même être son père (ndlr : il ne l'est pas !), je vais finir par croire que je suis vraiment fou, songea Dan. »**

**A l'accueil, Lauren écrivit un mot adressé à Dan et le confia à la messagère et qui se hâta de le donner au Maire.**

**Sur ce mot, Lauren disait à Dan qu'elle voulait bien tirer un trait sur cet étrange moment, et qu'elle ne voyait pas d'inconvénients qu'ils s'allient pour sa recherche à condition que ce genre d'incidents ne se reproduise plus.**


	10. Relation monotone et Nouvelles romances

**Maintenant que Dan avait enfin reprit assez de goût en la vie pour daigner sortir la tête de son bureau, ce fut au tour de Karen. La future maman pour la deuxième fois ne sortait plus de chez elle, et restait scotchée à son nouvel ordinateur portable. Lucas lui reprochait souvent de ne pas assez sortir, et il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire sur Internet toutes ces heures. La réponse était qu'il y a une semaine de cela, à peu près, Karen avait fait une rencontre très intéressante sur le Chat. Elle s'était prise d'affection pour l'homme avec qui elle bavardait pendant des heures. Et pourtant elle ne connaissait rien de cet homme, pas même son prénom. Ils ne parlaient pas d'eux, mais ils s'envoyaient des poèmes…d'amour. Bien sur, il était clair dans la tête de Karen, qu'elle n'aimait pas cet individu, elle aimait juste sa façon de s'adresser à elle, elle appréciait juste la compagnie que son interlocuteur lui procurait. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus elle s'attachait à lui.**

**A présent, depuis sa cyber-rencontre (ça ne se dit pas mais bon…) il s'était écoulé un mois. Un mois entier où Lucas avait pu apercevoir sa mère sourire de temps en temps, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis la mort de Keith. **

**Et pendant le mois où Karen s'était rapproché de « l'homme du Net » comme l'avait surnommé Lucas ; les autres avaient eux aussi continué leur vie.**

**Brooke passait maintenant pratiquement tout son temps avec Tony, que Lucas regardait jalousement à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Nathan et Haley se préparaient à devenir parents convenablement, c'est-à-dire que Nathan avait retrouvé son poste de vendeur de Bretzel en dehors des cours et Haley, sous la demande de Karen, était devenue l'associée de Deb et Karen au Karen's café. Peyton et Lucas étaient toujours ensemble, mais même s'ils ne se l'avouaient pas, leur relation amoureuse était particulièrement ennuyeuse. Mais Peyton gardait espoir et se disait sans cesse que dès que Lucas serait complètement guéri, alors là, peut-être qu'il serait plus joyeux avec elle. Rachel pensait souvent à Cooper mais elle en était sûre, elle aimait Micro, et cela tombait bien puisque ce dernier en était fou amoureux. Et puis Lauren avait entreprit ses recherches avec l'aide de Dan qui pour l'instant n'avaient rien donné de brillant. Mais ces rendez-vous lui plaisaient bien puisque Dan et Lauren…flirtaient ensemble presque à chaque visite qu'elle lui rendait.**

**Aujourd'hui était une journée très spéciale pour Brooke, puisque qu'elle allait pouvoir faire preuve d'autorité sur de jeunes lycéennes. Et oui, aujourd'hui se déroulait le premier entraînement des pom-pom girls, et Brooke en était toute excitée. Haley était quand même venue, mais juste pour regarder, avait-elle précisé. Dès leur arrivée dans le gymnase, où un petit espace leur était destiné, Brooke ordonna aux neuf filles de se mettre en ligne, ce qu'elles firent sans rechigner. Brooke avait décidé de ne faire que des échauffements et seulement quelques mouvements, pour commencer.**

**Haley était confortablement installée sur les estrades et observait une fois Nathan, une fois ses amies. Et au moment où elle jeta un regard vers les filles, elle put s'apercevoir qu'elles étaient vraiment en difficulté. L'une des nouvelles recrues, Danielle, avait du mal à suivre et dans un moment d'inattention de sa part elle trébucha sur Lauren qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle. Lauren ne râla pas, ne pleura pas, et ne laissa pas paraître sa douleur. Mais au moment où son pied entra en contact avec le sol, elle ressentit une vive douleur qui la fit rapidement se rasseoir de nouveau au sol. Pendant que Brooke disputait sérieusement Danielle, deux autres filles aidèrent Lauren à s'installer près de Haley. Après avoir donc disputé la nouvelle gaffeuse, Brooke retourna voir la blessée et il était clair pour elle que Lauren ne pourrait pas continuer pour aujourd'hui. Haley et Lauren regardèrent donc à deux les joueurs de basket et les pom-pom girls. **

**Lauren avait vraiment envie de se faire des amies et elle jugea ce moment parfait pour faire connaissance avec Haley, qu'elle avait déjà rencontré dans le bureau de Dan.**

**-Tu es la belle-fille du maire ? C'est bien ça ? Demanda Lauren**

**-Oui, mais comment le sais-tu ? Répondit Haley**

**-C'est lui qui me l'a précisé. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré dans son bureau, tu étais avec ton mari…précisa Lauren**

**-Ha oui, ça me revient, tu étais entrée sans frapper…**

**Lauren baissa la tête et pensa que ce premier contact n'était franchement pas une réussite.**

**-Je plaisantais, je sais à quel point Dan arrive à enrager les gens, et j'ai bien vu que tu étais assez sur les nerfs, alors je comprends bien que tu aies oublié toutes formes de politesse, se rattrapa Haley, qui avait senti qu'elle avait jetée un froid avec sa réplique précédente.**

**Lauren remonta la tête, avec un large sourire aux lèvres.**

**-Je ne peux pas le nier, Mr Scott peut vraiment être désagréable…Rétorqua Lauren, mais pas toujours…pensa-t-elle un sourire béa aux lèvres que Haley ne sembla pas remarquer. **

**Haley approuva sincèrement d'un signe de tête et décida de se présenter plus gentiment :**

**-Je m'appelle Haley James Scott, et c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer.**

**-Lauren Linsang, et le plaisir est partagé, répondit à son tour Lauren.**

**-Et que viens-tu faire dans cette petite ville paumée ? Interrogea Haley.**

**Lauren n'avait franchement pas envie de répondre la vérité et chercha un moyen de dévier la question :**

**-J'aime les coins paumés…et sinon, tu dois être courageuse pour épouser quelqu'un si jeune…**

**-Pas besoin de courage, juste d'amour, répondit simplement Haley même si elle ne souvenait d'aucun de ses mariages.**

**Haley lui expliqua ensuite comment elle avait perdu la mémoire et lui rapporta ce que Nathan lui avait dit sur la façon dont elle était arrivée au stade de jeune mariée. Lauren l'écouta avec attention. Elle aimait mieux écouter la vie des autres, plutôt que de conter la sienne. Elles parlèrent tellement qu'elles furent surprises de voir Peyton et Brooke se diriger vers elle en leur annonçant que l'entraînement était fini. Haley avait beaucoup aimé parler avec Lauren et se jura de ne pas la perdre de vue. Avant de rejoindre ses amies, elle fit un signe de main à Lauren et cette dernière lui rendit son au revoir par un sourire joyeux.**

**Peyton rejoignit Lucas à la bibliothèque comme à leur habitude. Lucas l'attendait sagement, assis à une table, lisant un bouquin. Peyton mit discrètement ses mains sur les yeux de Lucas. Ce dernier ne montra aucun signe de joie ou quoique ce soit d'autres. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de geste.**

**-Cache ta joie de me voir surtout ! Pesta Peyton**

**-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est juste qu'avec le traitement que je prends, ça fait un mois que je suis fatigué continuellement, répondit Lucas.**

**Peyton resta silencieuse et prit place en face de son petit ami.**

**-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on ait une discussion, déclara Peyton.**

**Lucas la regarda en haussant un sourcil.**

**-Ok, Ca fait quoi ? Un mois et demi qu'on est ensemble ? Et bien, j'ai l'impression que parfois tu es plus mon ami que mon amant…Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche, si cela vient de moi ou de toi, mais il y a quelque chose qui bloque notre relation…expliqua la jeune blonde, un peu hésitante.**

**Lucas garda le silence, chose qu'il faisait souvent ces derniers temps.**

**-Lucas…Il faut que tu m'éclaires, j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ? Réponds-moi s'il te plait, supplia Peyton**

**-Non Peyton, ce n'est pas de ta faute, je te l'ai dit, c'est la fatigue tout simplement…crois-moi, répondit Lucas**

**-Je te crois, mais je me suis dit que c'était peut-être parce que tu aimais toujours Brooke…**

**-Viens par là, chuchota Lucas en la prenant dans ses bras. C'est toi que j'aime pas une autre, poursuivit-il sans être vraiment sûr de ses propres paroles. **

**Il déposa alors un long et profond baiser sur les fines lèvres de Peyton et passa sa main dans ses cheveux qu'elle s'était remise à faire bouclés de temps en temps. Mais à ce moment-là un rire se fit entendre tout près de la rangée où ils se trouvaient et ils se hâtèrent donc de reprendre leurs places respectives. Un grand jeune homme apparut de dos et on pouvait facilement deviner qu'une jeune femme se trouvait devant lui et que ce couple était venu trouver refuge dans ce petit coin tranquille en amoureux. Le couple en question s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul. La jeune femme regarda en direction de Lucas et Peyton et resta figée de surprise, tout comme eux d'ailleurs. Ce n'était autre que Brooke et Tony, le jeune homme avait qui elle passait tout son temps.**

**Un froid parcourut les quatre jeunes. Peyton s'était levée d'un bond pour se justifier auprès de sa meilleure amie alors que Lucas jetait des regards noirs à Tony sans trop savoir pourquoi.**

**-Mais…mais…qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Brooke qui connaissait déjà la réponse.**

**-On…on…écoute Brooke, ce n'est pas la peine que l'on te mente encore, comme tu t'en doutes, cela fait un certain moment que Lucas et moi sommes ensemble…répondit Peyton.**

**Brooke le savait, mais les surprendre ensemble était d'autant plus dur à l'accepter. Mais malgré tout, elle était contente pour ses amis et puis, à présent elle était avec Tony, et elle en était heureuse.**

**-D'accord…Hum…on se voit plus tard…Tony et moi on va se trouver un coin plus tranquille. A plus tard.**

**Brooke disparut accompagnée de son petit ami actuel. Lucas lança un dernier regard haineux à Tony et se retourna vers sa petite copine en reprenant l'air du petit ami amoureux et comblé.**

**-C'est étonnant comme elle l'a bien pris, je pensais qu'il y aurait une ambiance plus froide dans ce genre de moment, fit remarquer Peyton.**

**-Oui c'est vrai…tu savais toi qu'elle était avec le nouveau ? Demanda Lucas, perdu.**

**-Non, je n'en avais aucune idée, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour n'avoir rien dit…mais l'important c'est qu'elle ait bien réagi face à notre relation. Cela prouve bien qu'elle a tourné la page sur toi.**

**Cette dernière remarque mit Lucas de mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la journée. Il passa son temps à rechigner. Quand il rentra chez lui, il était encore tout ronchon et Karen était toujours collée à son clavier d'ordinateur. **

**-Maman, sors un peu ! Vous ne sortez jamais ou quoi ? Vous êtes toujours en train de parler ensemble ! Se plaignit Lucas.**

**Les seuls moments où il avait vu sa mère décoller de l'ordinateur c'était quand elle allait dormir tard dans la soirée et quand elle était prise des nausées typiques de la grossesse. Et le nouveau passe-temps de sa mère commençait vraiment à agacer Lucas qui avait très peur qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un homme virtuel et il avait surtout peur qu'elle oublie pour de bon Keith…**


	11. Homme d'affaires et histoire de Sac

**Lauren entra d'un pas rapide dans le bureau de Dan Scott, de manière à ce que personne ne l'aperçoive. Elle déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de Dan et s'installa sur le fauteuil qui lui était destiné. Voila maintenant un mois qu'elle avait commencé ses recherches avec Dan et de plus, Dan et elle jouaient à un jeu dangereux. Ils faisaient des recherches un rendez-vous sur deux, bien trop occupés à flirter. Seulement aujourd'hui, Dan abordait un sourire différent de celui qu'il avait habituellement, ce qui étonna beaucoup Lauren.**

**-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ce sourire ? Demanda-t-elle**

**-J'étais en train de me dire qu'après ce que j'allais t'annoncer, j'aurais le droit à plus qu'à ce baiser…lança Dan.**

**-Comment ça ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? S'exclama Lauren toute excitée.**

**-Ca se pourrait, oui, répondit Dan d'un ton malicieux.**

**Lauren s'approcha dangereusement de lui et lui déposa un nouveau baiser sur le coin des lèvres avec une grande sensualité.**

**-C'est bon, c'est bon…j'ai peut-être trouvé une piste, annonça-t-il, ne se sentant pas de taille à résister.**

**Lauren aborda un air satisfait.**

**-Alors ?**

**-On n'a pas cherché au bon endroit, je pense. Alors j'ai cherché quelque part d'autre. Cela ne t'ai jamais passé à l'esprit de jeter un œil à ton acte de naissance ? Demanda Dan.**

**Pour Lauren, la réponse était non, elle ne voyait pas en quoi l'acte de naissance pourrait l'aider mais…**

**-Ce qui est sur c'est que tu es venue chercher dans la bonne ville puisque tu es née ici, tiens, jette un regard à ça.**

**Dan lui tendit une feuille dans un genre très administratif. Lauren le prit et entreprit de le lire, après quelques minutes, son taux d'excitation redescendit rapidement et elle dit tristement :**

**-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela m'avance. Il n'y a que le nom de mon père Paul Linsang, pas celui de ma mère.**

**-Exact, mais il y aussi celui de la sage-femme…ajouta Dan**

**-Tu penses que…tu crois qu'elle peut nous être utile ?**

**-J'en suis persuadé…maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à la trouver et là, cela ne sera pas une mince affaire. Mais j'userai de tous les moyens dont je dispose pour la retrouver.**

**Lauren fut gagnée par un nouvel élan d'espoir et ce sentiment de profonde joie se fit ressentir, au grand bonheur de Dan. Lauren s'empressa de fermer la porte du bureau à double tour…**

**Brooke était confortablement installée dans les bras de Tony. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le lit de Brooke. Tony était aux anges, il était bien avec Brooke et se savait très chanceux d'être avec une fille telle que Brooke. Brooke, elle, se sentait dans les nuages mais pour une autre raison. Elle savait que maintenant qu'elle avait surpris Lucas et Peyton ensemble, elle serait obligée d'avoir une discussion à ce propos avec sa meilleure amie. Tony l'a sorti de ses pensées en passant délicatement la main dans ses cheveux, ce qui fit frissonner Brooke.**

**-Ca va Brooke ? Je te sens ailleurs…c'est Lucas c'est ça ?**

**-Non…enfin si…mais pas dans le sens que tu crois. Je t'ai déjà tout expliqué sur Peyton, Lucas et moi mais vois-tu, Peyton ne m'avait toujours pas avoué qu'elle était avec Lucas. Alors imagine à quel point le moment de la bibliothèque a été embarrassant, expliqua la jeune Brune.**

**-Brooke…tu te fais du souci pour rien. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais être avec moi non ?**

**-Si bien sur…**

**-Et je t'ai promis que je ne te décevrai pas, que je ne te ferai pas souffrir, continua Tony**

**-Je sais bien…mais Lucas me l'avait promis aussi quand nous nous sommes remis ensemble, et Félix, un de mes ex, me l'avait aussi promis, et en prime je n'ai eu que de la douleur…fit remarquer Brooke.**

**-Je ne suis pas Lucas, ni ce Félix. Je…Je t'aime Brooke, c'est ce qui compte…**

**Brooke sentait au ton qu'avait pris Tony, qu'il attendait une réponse de la part de Brooke. Une réponse qui ne vint pas.**

**-Tony…ne me force pas à dire des choses que…à dire ces mots…**

**-Je comprends Brooke, j'attendrai que tu sois prête mais saches que même si tu ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes, moi je t'aime, c'est l'important. **

**Tony se remit à embrasser Brooke, cette dernière répondit à chacun de ses baisers. Elle avait besoin de se sentir aimée après l'échec qu'elle avait vécu avec Lucas. Brooke et Tony passèrent leur fin de journée dans une intimité la plus totale.**

**Karen était de nouveau plongée dans ses conversations qu'elle partageait avec l'homme du net.**

**« -Laviecontinue dit (Karen) : Bonjour toi !**

**-Hommedaffaires dit : Bonjour jeune demoiselle, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?**

**-Laviecontinue dit : très bien, un peu fatiguée…**

**-Hommedaffaires dit : je te trouve bien souvent fatiguée…**

**-Laviecontinue dit : j'ai mes raisons, crois-moi.**

**-Hommedaffaires dit : Et puis-je savoir quelles sont ces raisons ?**

**-Laviecontinue dit : Si je te le dis tu risquerais de ne plus vouloir entendre parler de moi.**

**-Hommedaffaires dit : Ne crois-tu pas que c'est à moi d'en juger ?**

**-Laviecontinue dit : Tu l'auras voulu…si je suis tant fatiguée c'est à cause de ma grossesse.**

**-Hommedaffaires dit : Ho…**

**-Laviecontinue dit : et comment dois-je interpréter ce Ho ?**

**-Hommedaffaires dit : Et bien, c'est un Ho qui signifie : Zut, elle est mariée.**

**-Laviecontinue dit : lol, non, je ne suis pas mariée…mon « ami » est…décédé…**

**-Hommedaffaires dit : Quel gaffeur je suis, mille fois désolé.**

**-Laviecontinue dit : je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais…la vie continue…**

**-Hommedaffaires dit : …Ne crois-tu pas que l'on devrait se donner nos vrais prénoms parce que je ne vais pas t'appeler éternellement laviecontinue ?**

**-Laviecontinue dit : Je ne pense pas non, parce que si on se donne nos prénoms alors notre relation prendrait une autre dimension, une dimension qui sera fausse, parce qu'il ne faut pas qu'on se voile la face, notre relation est irréelle et je crois bien qu'elle restera à jamais où elle est, c'est-à-dire, dans le cyberespace.**

**-Hommedaffaires dit : Ho…je ne te mens pas si je te dis que mon ego vient d'en prendre un coup, mais je te comprends…sinon des surnoms ça te dit ?**

**-Laviecontinue dit : lol, Oui pourquoi pas ?**

**-Hommedaffaires dit : moi je t'appellerai ma muse…**

**-Laviecontinue dit : (rougit), toi…tu te nommeras…hum…j'y réfléchis cette nuit et je te dis ça demain, ok ?**

**-Hommedaffaires dit : Tu pars déjà ? C'est vrai qu'il se fait tard…j'ai l'impression que nous sommes deux adolescents qui viennent de connaître l'amour…**

**-Laviecontinue dit : Oui, c'est vrai…mais je l'ai déjà connu moi…Bonne nuit.**

**-Hommedaffaires dit : Cela n'empêche pas que tu puisses le connaître de nouveau…Bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves ma muse…**

_**Laviecontinue est déconnectée.**_

**Karen se sentait toute bizarre, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle tombait amoureuse parce que oui, elle était bel et bien en train de tomber de nouveau amoureuse, et cela l'effrayer énormément.**

**Peyton faisait les cents pas dans la chambre de Lucas, il était évident qu'elle s'ennuyait fermement. Lucas, lui, était assis sur son lit et semblait s'ennuyer tout autant que sa petite amie.**

**-Tu ne voudrais pas arrêter, tu me donnes le tournis, pesta Lucas.**

**-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je m'ennuie autant, râla Peyton.**

**-Ni de la mienne, tu es toujours en train de faire la tête, ajouta Lucas.**

**-Pardon ? S'exclama Peyton, indignée des paroles de Lucas. Tu rigoles, j'espère !****C'est toi qui restes dans ton coin, qui ne sourie plus, qui ne fais plus rien de tes journées en somme !**

**Lucas fut surpris de la crise de nerfs de Peyton et s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tort. Mais il se rendit compte qu'une petite dispute de couple ne leur ferait pas de mal, même si c'était lui qui était en tort.**

**-Moi j'ai un motif, je suis fatigué à cause de ma maladie et de mon traitement, déclara Lucas en croisant les bras.**

**Peyton émit un sifflement qui voulait en dire beaucoup.**

**-Tu devrais changer, parce que cette excuse c'est au moins la 10ème fois que je l'entends.**

**-N'empêche que moi j'en ai une, mais toi ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi ronchonne à longueur de temps ?**

**-Pourquoi ? Mais parce que notre relation ne rime à rien, cela fait 2mois que j'attends que tu sois plus ouvert à moi, que tu me prouves que tu m'aimes et surtout que tu me prouves que tu n'aimes plus Brooke…Cria Peyton, hors d'elle.**

**-Pour une fois que tu vas droit au but, c'était ce que je voulais, je voulais savoir ce que tu attendais de moi…répondit Lucas calmement.**

**Peyton s'apprêtait à crier de nouveau mais elle ne ravisa et regarda bizarrement Lucas.**

**-Et…es-tu en mesure de me donner ce que je veux de toi ?**

**-Un jour, je le serai. Je ne suis sur de rien à part qu'aujourd'hui je t'aime. Mais j'ai appris avec ma relation avec Brooke, avec ce qui est arrivé à Keith, que tout était éphémère, mais est-ce que je t'aimerai toujours autant demain, je ne le sais pas, mais je l'espère sincèrement. J'essaie chaque jour de m'ouvrir un peu plus à toi, mais tu dois comprendre que c'est encore difficile. Je ne te cache pas que j'ai encore le visage de Brooke dans mon esprit, mais pas de la façon dont tu penses. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et ce que je veux aujourd'hui plus que tout, c'est que ma mère soit heureuse, c'est d'avoir une vraie relation avec toi et c'est aussi de regagner l'amitié de Brooke…**

**-Tu vois que tu peux changer d'excuses, et celles-ci me vont beaucoup plus que le coup de la maladie, dit Peyton en lui souriant.**

**-Je t'aime Peyton Sawyer.**

**-Je t'aime aussi.**

**Dans la demeure des Gattina, habitée seulement par Rachel (et Brooke), cette dernière cherchait un peu d'occupation en faisant un peu de ménage, même si ce n'était franchement pas son genre. Elle était bien souvent ailleurs que sur terre. Elle n'était plus la Rachel qu'elle était à son arrivée à Tree Hill. Son expérience avec Cooper ainsi que le fait d'avoir frôlé la mort l'avait complètement changé. De plus, comme elle sortait avec Micro, elle ne pouvait être qu'encore plus pacifique. Elle était contente de ce qu'elle était devenue et espérait que cela durait encore longtemps parce qu'elle était heureuse. Cooper lui manquait beaucoup, et Micro respectait ça. De toute façon Micro respectait tout ce que Rachel faisait, et Rachel en était honorée. **

**Alors que Rachel était en train de vider les poubelles, une voiture passa très rapidement devant elle et la personne au volant lança quelque chose au pied de Rachel. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lire la plaque du véhicule, n'y même d'apercevoir le visage du conducteur. Rachel fut très avide de savoir ce que contenait le sac qui venait d'être lancé. Elle fourra sa main dedans et jeta un œil à ce qu'elle avait pioché. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela pouvait représenter mais elle savait que c'était quelque chose d'important et qu'elle devait en parler à quelqu'un. Le sac contenait des clichés d'un mur où il était inscrit le mot « meurtrier » en rouge sang ainsi qu'un chiffon sur lequel de la peinture rouge était présente. Rachel pensa donc que la personne qui avait lancé le sac était aussi la personne qui avait écrit le mot sur ce mur, puisqu'elle se débarrassait des preuves. Elle trouvait ça très étrange et avait l'impression de se trouver dans une série policière. Elle prit le sac avec elle et rentra chez elle en n'oubliant pas de parler à Micro, dès qu'elle le verrait, des objets trouvés.**


	12. Ce que veut Lucas

**Haley avait cherché un coin tranquille au lycée pour achever son devoir de science et s'était donc installée à une table. Elle n'avait encore aucun signe flagrant qui montrait qu'elle était enceinte de un mois et demi. Sauf quelques rondeurs qui montraient le bout du nez. Et malgré les quelques kilos qu'elle avait pris, Nathan la trouvait toujours aussi sexy, et elle, se trouvait encore plus repoussante qu'avant. **

**Haley était à deux doigts de mettre le dernier mot à son devoir lorsque que quelqu'un vint se poser auprès d'elle. Haley ne leva pas la tête vers cette personne mais put entrevoir une chevelure brune. Elle pensa donc que c'était encore Brooke. En effet depuis quelques jours, Brooke insistait pour qu'Haley remplace Danielle, au moins jusqu'au premier match soit dans deux semaines. Haley s'en était indignée et rappela à Brooke qu'elle était tout de même enceinte et qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque pour le bébé. Ainsi donc, elle crut que c'était Brooke qui venait de prendre place près d'elle hors c'était Lauren.**

**-Je t'ai déjà dit non, Brooke !**

**-Salut, répondit Lauren.**

**-Ho, je t'ai prise pour Brooke, marmonna Haley en levant la tête vers Lauren, c'est qu'elle insiste pour que je réintègre les pom-pom girls alors qu'elle sait que je suis…en…enfin bref. Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer plus que ça. Comment tu vas ?**

**Lauren haussa un sourcil et réalisa que Haley ne savait vraiment pas mentir.**

**-Je vais bien…Je voulais juste discuter un peu avec toi mais si je te gêne je peux revenir plus tard, tu sais !**

**-Non, reste, j'avais fini de toute façon.**

**Lauren ne savait pas vraiment comment engager la conversation et décida de se servir de ce que Dan lui avait dit sur sa belle-fille.**

**-Il parait que tu es une bonne chanteuse, débuta Lauren**

**-Il parait, oui. Mais pour moi c'est comme si je n'avais jamais chanté de ma vie, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'être montée sur scène et pourtant, Nathan m'a dit que j'avais fait une tournée, expliqua Haley…Mais comment tu le sais ?**

**-Ho, c'est Dan qui m'en…enfin…hum…**

**Lauren sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.**

**-Tu appelles le père de Nathan par son prénom ? S'étonna Haley.**

**-En fait, Mr Scott m'aide à réaliser mon projet depuis quelques temps et on a décidé d'arrêter le vouvoiement, c'est tout…**

**-Ha d'accord…Et…il y a quelque chose entre lui et toi ? Demanda Haley, curieuse de savoir.**

**Lauren remarqua que Haley était plus vive d'esprit qu'à leur première discussion.**

**-Non, bien sur que non, voyons. Il est bien trop âgé pour moi, c'est une sorte d'ami. Il m'aide, on passe du temps ensemble, c'est tout, il n'y a rien, je t'assure qu'il n'y a vraiment rien entre Dan et moi, s'exclama Lauren précipitamment. **

**Haley regarda bizarrement Lauren et la trouva bien agitée.**

**-Hum…ok…tu viens ? Le cours de science va commencer.**

**Brooke venait tout juste de laisser Tony à son cours d'Espagnol qu'elle ne suivait pas et se dirigea vers son casier pour prendre quelques cahiers pour son prochain cours. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait toujours pas enlevé les décorations que Lucas avait faites pour elle et jugea que c'était déplacé envers Tony de les laisser tels quels. Elle commença donc à retirer les photos de Lucas et elle ainsi que toutes les autres décos. **

**-Je préfèrerais que tu ne les jettes pas, dit une voix derrière Brooke qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Lucas.**

**-Ho, Lucas…je ne comptais pas les jeter, juste les ranger pour que Tony ne tombe pas dessus, déclara Brooke**

**-Tu ne voulais pas les jeter ? Demanda Lucas, surpris.**

**-Non, elles me rappellent une partie de ma vie que je n'ai pas envie d'oublier…sinon je suis contente que tu sois enfin avec Peyton.**

**Lucas baissa la tête, il n'avait franchement pas envie de parler de sa relation avec Peyton, et surtout pas avec Brooke, mais il savait que cela était inévitable.**

**-Oui, d'ailleurs, je voulais m'excuser de ne pas t'en avoir parler plus tôt.**

**-Ne t'excuse pas, tu ne voulais pas me faire souffrir c'est tout. Après tout c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de te faire discret quand tu serais avec Peyton, alors je n'ai rien à te reprocher.**

**-Je sais, mais je trouve que te cacher cette relation est autant déplacé que nous afficher ouvertement devant toi, fit remarquer Lucas**

**-Ne te fais pas autant de soucis pour ça, je vais bien Lucas…lui dit Brooke avec un léger sourire.**

**-Hum…tu me manques Brooke.**

**-Quoi ? S'étonna Brooke en écarquillant les yeux. **

**-Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que ton amitié me manque.**

**Brooke fut à moitié soulagée et à moitié déçue mais elle ne laissa rien paraître à Lucas.**

**-Et tu aimerais que l'on redevienne amis c'est ça ? Comme quand j'étais avec Félix ?**

**-Oui, exactement. Toi-même tu avais dit que tu avais aimé l'amitié qu'on entretenait à cette époque, insista Lucas**

**-Et c'est vrai, j'avais beaucoup aimé être ton amie, mais tu te souviens comment cela s'est terminé ? Nous sommes retombés amoureux l'un de l'autre et nous sommes ressortis ensemble pour rompre une deuxième fois. Et cette fois-ci je ne veux pas souffrir comme la dernière fois, Lucas.**

**-Mais c'est différent cette fois-ci. Tu es avec Tony et moi avec Peyton. Je veux être ton ami, simplement ton ami, la rassura Lucas**

**-J'aimerai bien moi aussi, mais je me demande si c'est encore possible.**

**-Brooke…s'il te plait…, supplia Lucas**

**-On se voit plus tard Lucas.**

**Lucas leva les yeux au ciel après avoir regardé Brooke s'en aller encore une fois. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de cours.**

**A la sortie de son dernier cours de la journée, Brooke ressassait toujours sa conversation avec Lucas. Elle aimerait beaucoup devenir amie avec Lucas mais elle savait qu'elle prendrait beaucoup de risques si elle faisait ça. Et le plus gros risque serait de retomber amoureuse de lui, ce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas particulièrement. **

**Tony avait prévenu Brooke qu'il ne pourrait pas l'attendre à la sortie du Lycée car il devait s'occuper de sa mère. Brooke n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner chez Rachel pour le moment, ainsi elle décida d'aller faire un tour chez sa meilleure amie. Comme toujours, elle entra sans frapper chez Peyton et monta directement dans sa chambre. Et comme Brooke l'avait imaginé, Peyton était devant sa Web Cam et était en train de dessiner. Brooke sauta sur le lit de Peyton et cette dernière se retourna brusquement en attendant du bruit derrière elle.**

**-Salut copine !**

**-Salut Brooke !**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu dessinais ? Demanda Brooke**

**Peyton tenta de mettre hors de porter de Brooke le dessin, en vain. Brooke lui arracha des mains et jeta un œil à ce qu'il était écrit dessus. Brooke regretta son geste car quand elle lut ce qu'il y avait écrit, elle ne put savoir comment réagir. **

**-Hum…faisons comme si je n'avais rien lu, ok ?**

**-A quoi bon ? Tu l'as lu quand même, répliqua Peyton**

**-Ok, je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que…**

**-Ecoute Brooke, tu es ma meilleure amie, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne devrait pas en parler, à chaque fois que j'ai eu un problème avec un garçon, je venais chercher conseil auprès de toi, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait autrement cette fois-ci.**

**-Peut-être parce que c'est embarrassant de parler de tes problèmes avec mon ex petit copain, suggéra Brooke. Mais tu as raison, nous sommes meilleures amies et si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.**

**-D'accord, comme tu l'as lu sur mon dessin, Lucas ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, dit Peyton.**

**-C'est pas nouveau, rétorqua Brooke.**

**-Je ne vais pas te cacher qu'entre Lucas et moi c'est plutôt monotone. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, c'est peut-être sa maladie…**

**Brooke était un peu gênée de parler de la relation amoureuse de sa meilleure amie et de son ex-petit ami. Cependant deux mois auparavant, elle avait choisi de pardonner à Peyton et avec ça, elle devait accepter d'être là si Peyton en avait besoin.**

**-Je comprends, mais je ne peux rien pour toi, Peyton. La meilleure des choses serait que tu attendes pour voir comment vont évoluer les choses. Je ne peux que te souhaiter d'être heureuse.**

**-J'ai de la chance de t'avoir, Brooke…Je n'oublierai jamais notre amitié…mais depuis le début de l'année, je sens que l'on s'est éloignées, et ça me serre le cœur de me souvenir à quel point on était proche avant que nos histoires de coeurs viennent empirer notre vie…J'aimerai tant que tout redevienne comme avant, expliqua Peyton, soudainement au bord des larmes.**

**Brooke était estomaquée par les paroles de son amie, en prenant en compte que si elles en étaient arrivées là, c'était la faute de Peyton, Brooke n'admettait pas qu'elle se plaigne comme ça. Mais Brooke jugea les choses déjà trop compliquées pour le dire à sa meilleure amie. Elle se contenta donc de la prendre dans ses bras et de la réconforter. **

**Quand il rentra du Lycée et qu'il trouva encore sa mère sur le net, Lucas trouva cela flippant. Il devait trouver un moyen de sortir sa mère de là. Mais comment ? Il se demandait pourquoi sa mère était autant impliquée dans cette relation qui sortait du réel. Etait-elle vraiment en train de tomber amoureuse de son contact. Lucas espérait que cela n'était pas le cas. Il essaya une nouvelle tentative pour faire sortir Karen de chez elle.**

**-Maman, comment vont les affaires au café ? **

**-Très bien, Lucas.**

**-Tu arrives à gérer le café et ton coup de foudre ? Demanda ironiquement Lucas**

**-Oui, oui, Lucas.**

**-Et comment tu fais ? Deb m'a dit que cela fait un mois que tu n'es pas allée au café, s'énerva Lucas.**

**-Deborah et Haley s'occupent de tout, Lucas.**

**-Arrête de dire mon prénom à chaque phrase, j'en ai marre maman !**

**Karen était tellement absorbée par sa conversation qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Lucas commençait à être à bout de nerfs.**

**-Ce n'est rien, Lucas.**

**Ce fut trop pour Lucas et il réalisa que le seul moyen de faire réagir sa mère était de la faire sortir de ses gonds, quitte à faire penser à sa mère qu'il cherchait l'attention, ce qui n'était pas faux.**

**-Très bien, je pars en Italie aujourd'hui, le taxi m'attend déjà. On se revoit dans quelques semaines, au revoir, KAREN.**

**L'effet fut immédiat et Karen se leva tout à coup de sa chaise pour faire face à son fils.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ? Cria Karen**

**-Enfin ! Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin détacher ton regard de cet écran, pesta Lucas.**

**-Ne joue pas à ça Lucas…murmura Karen**

**-Je ne joue pas, j'ai juste l'impression que je suis en train de perdre ma mère, est-ce un crime si je veux que ma mère soit heureuse, autrement que fictivement ? Interrogea Lucas**

**-Mais…heu…**

**Karen s'assit calmement sur la chaise et regarda son fils.**

**-Lucas…même si ce n'est pas réel, je me sens bien quand je parle avec cet homme…J'ai besoin de me sentir choyée, j'ai besoin d'avoir de la compagnie.**

**-Mais tu as déjà tout ça, tu as du monde autour de toi qui t'aime. Il y a moi, Deb, Haley…pourquoi te renfermes-tu sur toi-même ? Tu crois que c'est en parlant avec cet individu que tu ne souffriras pas ? Tu te trompes, c'est encore pire, tu t'attaches à quelque chose qui n'existe pas…**

**Karen baissa la tête.**

**-Il existe Lucas, il va même venir me voir, déclara Karen**

**-Pardon ? C'est insensé, tu ne le connais que depuis 2mois ! Tu l'aimes ? S'étonna Lucas**

**-Je ne sais pas…je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, mais ce qui est sur c'est que dans deux semaines, cet homme viendra à Tree Hill, pour me voir…et il habite loin, Lucas. Mais il va quand même faire ce voyage, pour moi. Pour moi, Lucas.**

**Lucas regarda sa mère avec mépris.**

**-En essayant de te faire sortir un peu plus, je pensais que je cherchais l'attention tout simplement. Mais je me trompais c'est toi qui cherche l'attention en donnant rendez-vous à un homme que tu ne connais pas. Tu es en train d'oublier Keith, le père de ton enfant…MON père !**

**Lucas ressortit de chez lui en vitesse, furieux contre le monde entier, furieux contre Keith pour l'avoir laissé seul sans repère, furieux contre sa mère pour avoir pratiquement oublier Keith et furieux contre lui-même pour avoir été odieux avec sa mère.**

**-**


	13. Brooke, le génie

Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes les reviews! C'est toujours un plaisir de les lire, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises!

Miss Romanaise : Ha ha! C'est vrai que tout le monde a tendance à faire en sorte que ce soit Peyton qui ait tous les malheurs du monde, mais cela lui va tellement bien!!! Je tenais aussi à dire que le Leyton était là pour un moment encore, mais ce n'est pas dit que ça ne changera pas! lol

Brooke : Merci à toi aussi pour tes reviews! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas!

**Comme lui avait demandé le coach Whitey Durham, Nathan se rendit au bureau du coach. Il avait apparemment quelque chose d'important à lui annoncer.**

**Sur le chemin du bureau, Nathan réfléchit un peu à ce qu'était sa vie à ce jour. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que la vie lui réservait tant d'épreuves à surmonter et de bonheur. Aujourd'hui, Nathan savait qu'il avait de la chance, il était un homme comblé. Tout allait au mieux avec Haley et il serait bientôt père. Bien sur, cela le troublait au fond de lui-même. Il n'avait jamais songé à être père aussi tôt. Mais il s'était fait une raison et si ce bébé rendait heureuse Haley alors il l'était aussi. Peut-être que les Scott étaient condamnés à faire des enfants dès leur plus jeune âge. Mais la seule chose qui importait Nathan, c'était tout le bonheur qui l'attendait. Bien sur, il savait qu'encore de dures épreuves l'attendaient aussi, et que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire d'élever cet enfant, même avec le salaire de Nathan ajouté à celui d'Haley. Mais Nathan vivait au jour le jour…Nathan était certain que rien ne pourrait chambouler son bonheur…mais…**

**Il pénétra dans le bureau de Whitey et le trouva assis à son bureau, à contempler des cadres de photos.**

**-Vous vouliez me voir, Coach ?**

**-Ha, Nathan ! S'enthousiasma Whitey avec un grand sourire qui inquiéta Nathan. J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer.**

**-Ha bon ? Et c'est quoi cette nouvelle ? Demanda Nathan définitivement inquiet.**

**-Tu as fait du bon boulot en tant que capitaine l'année passée, ajouta le coach.**

**Nathan s'inquiéta davantage, ce n'était pas le genre du Whitey de tourner autour du pot.**

**-Heu…ouais…**

**-Ca te plait d'être capitaine ?**

**-Evidement, répondit Nathan rapidement.**

**-Et tu es prêt à rendosser les responsabilités de capitaine pour cette nouvelle année ? Demanda de nouveau le Coach**

**-Oui, je suis prêt pour remporter le titre d'état, déclara Nathan avec fierté. Mais où voulez-vous en venir ?**

**-Tu m'en vois rassurer, Nathan. En tant que Capitaine, tu devras prendre sous ton aile et héberger un joueur en stage de un mois chez les Ravens, expliqua enfin Whitey Durham.**

**Nathan eut un rire nerveux en pensant que son coach lui faisait une mauvaise blague. Mais Nathan s'aperçut que Whitey ne plaisantait pas.**

**-Attendez, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ?**

**Le Coach hocha négativement la tête.**

**-Il en est hors de question ! Haley n'acceptera jamais et c'est déjà assez petit pour deux alors pour trois…, s'affola Nathan en imaginant la réaction de sa femme.**

**-Elle n'avait qu'à pas épouser un capitaine, ce n'est pas mon problème. La semaine prochaine, tu hébergeras pour un mois, Damien West.**

**-Quoi ? Cria Nathan**

**Une femme qui devait seulement être âgée de la quarantaine était allongée sur un lit. Elle avait l'air mal en point, mourante. Un jeune homme s'accroupit près d'elle et l'aida à boire un verre d'eau. Tony aidait sa mère à boire. Il était conscient que bientôt il n'aurait plus ce loisir, bientôt sa mère le quitterait pour toujours. Quand il l'avait appris, il était entré dans une rafe folle contre le monde entier, mais sa mère l'avait réconforté. Ainsi, Tony était toujours au chevet de sa mère et prenait le plus grand soin d'elle. Et au fur et à mesure que Mme Scénarii sentait la mort s'approcher, elle disait sans cesse à son fils qu'elle était désolée. Tony ne savait pas pourquoi mais il la laissait dire et approuvait tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Il ne savait pas comment il ferait pour vivre sans sa mère, son père étant mort quand il était âgé de 12ans, il allait se retrouver seul. Il le savait, mais il se devait de rester fort pour les derniers souffles de sa mère.**

**Quelqu'un frappa à la demeure des Scénarii. Tony s'interrogea sur l'identité de cette personne, très peu de personnes venaient leur rendre visite. Il se dépêcha donc d'ouvrir la porte, il fut surpris de voir Brooke sur le palier.**

**-Brooke ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Je suis venue voir mon copain…est-ce que c'est mal ? Demanda-t-elle, hésitante.**

**-Non, bien sur que non, c'est juste que, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, répondit rapidement Tony**

**-Et bien, on avait rendez-vous il y a une heure et comme tu n'es pas venu je me suis inquiétée, poursuivie Brooke**

**-Ho, ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête…Dit Tony en réalisant qu'il avait oublié son rendez-vous avec Brooke.**

**Brooke haussa les deux sourcils d'un air de dire qu'elle lui en voulait de l'avoir oublié.**

**-Je ne t'ai pas oublié, Brooke. J'ai du m'occuper de ma mère, c'est tout, se justifia Tony.**

**-Ha oui, j'avais oublié…est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? Demanda la jolie brunette.**

**-Je ne voudrai pas t'ennuyer avec ça, tu sais…**

**-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça me ferait plaisir de m'occuper de ta mère avec toi, et j'aimerai beaucoup la rencontrer.**

**Tony fut touché par la demande de Brooke et se décala donc pour laisser entrer Brooke.**

**Tony indiqua la chambre où sa mère se trouvait et Brooke y pénétra. Mme Scénarii fut heureuse de rencontrer la petite amie de son fils. Et Brooke s'occupa d'elle comme une vraie reine. **

**Micro venait tout juste de frapper à la porte de Rachel. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir. Elle ne mit pas plus de 10 secondes pour le faire et embrassa furtivement Micro avant de l'inviter à entrer. Il s'installa confortablement sur le fauteuil du salon.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent ? Demanda Micro, quelque peu inquiet depuis que Rachel lui avait demandé de venir rapidement.**

**-Ok, je t'explique, c'est plutôt simple en fait.**

**Rachel se dirigea vers le meuble de son salon et y sortit un sac plastique.**

**-Vas-y, jette un œil à l'intérieur, dit Rachel en lui tendant le sac.**

**Micro s'exécuta et en sortit les objets, les yeux écarquillés.**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est…Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?**

**-Disons que ça m'est tombé dessus sans que je ne m'y attende, je voulais savoir ce que ça t'inspirait ? Répondit Rachel**

**-C'est peut-être tout simplement une mauvaise blague, dit Micro**

**-Avoue que c'est bizarre, je ne sais pas moi, tu ne connais pas cet endroit ? Demanda Rachel**

**-A vrai dire, ce petit meuble dans le coin de la photo me dit quelque chose mais je ne pourrais pas dire où est-ce que je l'ai vu. Tu veux bien me laisser le sac, je le montrerai à Lucas. On ne sait jamais, déclara Micro.**

**-Très bien, si tu penses que c'est nécessaire fais-le. Mais je te le dis franchement, je sens la patate, il y a un truc de louche. T'imagines ? Il y a peut-être un cadavre quelque part, ainsi qu'un meurtrier, ajouta Rachel.**

**Micro resta silencieux et repassa la scène de la prise d'otages dans sa tête.**

**-Y'a peut-être un cas qui s'en rapproche mais malheureusement le meurtrier est aussi un cadavre…**

**Rachel comprit l'allusion à Jimmy Edwards et à l'oncle de Lucas et Nathan.**

**-Je suis désolée, Micro, s'éxcusa-t-elle.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas…je vais y aller…on se voit plus tard, dans la soirée…**

**Micro prit le sac dans ses mains, embrassa rapidement Rachel et quitta la demeure de Rachel et Brooke.**

**Lucas était rentré chez lui honteux de la façon dont il avait parlé à sa mère et cette dernière regrettait d'avoir négligé son fils. Ils s'étaient très vite excusés l'un auprès de l'autre et Karen avait promis à Lucas qu'elle passerait moins de temps sur internet. Elle lui avait aussi demandé de l'accompagner pour passer son écographie, ce qu'il avait accepté avec joie. Sur le chemin pour aller au Gynécologue, Lucas pensa que c'était le moment pour annoncer une grande nouvelle à sa mère. **

**-Maman, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose…**

**Il n'en fallut pas plus à Karen pour s'inquiéter immédiatement.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave au contraire…Je…je risque de bientôt reprendre le basket…**

**Karen sursauta et dit d'une voix mêlée de surprise et de colère :**

**-Il en est hors de question, tu sais ce que le médecin a dit pour les personnes atteintes de maladie de cœur et puis…**

**-Oui, maman, je sais tout ça mais je sais aussi ce que mon médecin m'a dit, répondit Lucas avec suspens.**

**-Mais…comment ça ? Tu avais un rendez-vous chez le médecin et tu ne m'en as rien dit ?**

**Lucas se sentit tout à coup coupable de n'avoir rien dit à sa mère sur son rendez-vous.**

**-Je suis désolé…J'ai un petit peu précipité ce rendez-vous…je voulais savoir…**

**-Mais savoir quoi, Lucas ? Tu ne crois pas que tu vas guérir du jour au lendemain.**

**-Je sais, maman, mais malgré tout, saches que…je suis à 70 guéri…**

**Karen ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer ensuite sans un mot. Seul le bonheur le plus complet se lisait sur le visage de la jeune femme.**

**Le soir même, Brooke convia Tony, Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Lucas et Micro chez Rachel pour leur annoncer une grande nouvelle. Chacun leur tour, ils arrivèrent dans la maison de Rachel sans connaître ce que leur voulait Brooke. Peyton et Lucas arrivèrent en couple ainsi que Haley et Nathan. Ces deux derniers saluèrent ces deux premiers chaleureusement. Haley s'en voulait de ne pas avoir dit à Lucas qu'elle était enceinte alors qu'il était son meilleur ami et l'oncle du futur bébé. Une fois tout le monde réunit, Brooke prit enfin la parole alors que Lucas et Tony s'ignoraient royalement.**

**-Vous vous demandez tous pourquoi je vous ai tous demandé de venir chez moi mais…**

**-Non, chez moi, l'interrompit Rachel.**

**-Rabat-joie, je disais donc que j'ai eu une grandiose idée…reprit Brooke en laissant un instant de suspense.**

**Nathan, Haley, Peyton et Lucas se lancèrent des regards qui voulaient en dire beaucoup sur les idées de Brooke.**

**-Nous avons vécu deux années très difficiles pour chacun d'entre nous et nous nous sommes tous beaucoup éloignés. Alors j'ai pensé à organiser une soirée tous ensemble au Tric. Si Karen veut bien nous le laisser bien sur. Ce serait l'occasion de parler sincèrement et de nous rapprocher. Et puis vous pourrez connaître un peu mieux Tony, mon petit copain, expliqua Brooke.**

**Haley, Nathan, Rachel, Micro et Peyton trouvèrent l'idée vraiment géniale, Lucas et Tony le prirent un peu moins bien mais chacun irait pour faire plaisir à Brooke.**

**Brooke commençait déjà les préparatifs et décida que cette soirée se passerait deux jours plus tard. Alors qu'elle se mettait déjà d'accord avec les autres pour le choix de la sono, Haley prit la parole en s'adressant à Brooke :**

**-Est-ce que je peux y emmener Lauren ?**

**-Heu…non…répondit immédiatement Brooke**

**-Et pourquoi pas ? Répliqua Haley qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.**

**-Parce que c'est un moment que j'aimerai qu'entre nous, avec nos amis les plus proches, répondit Brooke.**

**-Tu emmènes bien Tony, toi ! S'énerva Haley.**

**-Ce n'est pas pareil, c'est mon copain, j'aimerai que vous fassiez connaissance avec lui…Rétorqua Brooke.**

**-Dans ce cas là, Lauren est mon amie et j'aimerai que vous fassiez connaissance avec elle, ajouta Haley, fière d'elle et de sa répartie.**

**-Très bien, tu n'as qu'à l'inviter…répondit Brooke en croisant les bras,…pff… ce sale caractère de ces femmes en… de ces blondes !**

**Haley afficha un air satisfait et avait hâte de demander à Lauren de partager avec eux leur soirée. Elle se doutait bien que Lauren serait un peu hésitante à l'idée de se mélanger à eux mais à force de persuasion Haley était sur que Lauren accepterait de venir à cette fameuse soirée.**

**Le lendemain matin, Haley se dirigea vers Lauren avec un grand sourire collé aux lèvres.**

**-Salut Lauren ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais demain soir ?**

**-Heu…rien d'intéressant, répondit rapidement Lauren en pensant au rendez-vous qu'elle avait avec Dan le lendemain soir.**

**-Super, tu vas pouvoir venir à la fête que Brooke organise, s'exclama Haley.**

**-Une fête ? Quel genre de fête ?**

**-Et bien, il y aura tous nos amis proches, Brooke veut que tout le monde se rapproche, répondit Haley.**

**-En d'autres termes, je n'ai pas ma place parmi vous. Voyons, Haley…je suis seulement ton amie, rien qu'à toi. Les autres ne me connaissent pas, répliqua Lauren, légèrement déçue.**

**-Raison de plus, tu pourras faire connaissance avec mon mari et mes autres amis. Et puis, tu connais déjà Brooke, Rachel et Peyton grâce à l'équipe de Pom-Pom girls, rétorqua à son tour Haley qui voulait à tout prix que Lauren soit de la partie.**

**-Tu parles, si Peyton avait des revolvers à la place des yeux, je suis sur que je serai déjà morte…**

**-Tu te fais une fausse idée d'elle et ça sera l'occasion de changer cette idée. S'il te plait, viens…ça me ferait vraiment plaisir…supplia Haley.**

**-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je vienne, tu ne seras pas seule…s'interrogea Lauren.**

**-J'aimerai vraiment qu'ils t'apprécient comme moi je t'apprécie et puis je suis sur que tu meurs d'envie de venir…**

**-Très bien, d'accord, c'est bon…je viendrai…**

**Haley la remercia joyeusement et put aller en cours avec un sourire encore plus grand que quelques minutes avant.**


	14. La fameuse soirée

**C'est le grand soir et Karen a gentiment accepté de laisser le Tric aux jeunes. Peyton sait que Pete lui en doit une et joue sur ça pour faire venir les Fall Out Boy à leur soirée. C'est donc une soirée de qualité qui s'annonce. Chacun s'est mis sur son 31 et à 20h tout le monde est présent au club, y compris Lauren. Haley ne tarde pas à faire les présentations et entraîne Lauren devant chaque personne présente à la soirée à commencer par Nathan.**

**-Lauren, je te présente Nathan Scott, mon mari. C'est aussi le fils du maire, ajouta Haley en lui faisant un clin d'œil puisqu'elle savait que Lauren était amie avec Dan.**

**Lauren salua poliment Nathan puis suivit Haley.**

**-Et voici Lucas Scott. C'est le frère de Nathan donc mon beau-frère adoré. Il est aussi mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, bien que je n'en aie aucun souvenir. Il est lui aussi le fils du maire.**

**Lauren et Lucas se saluèrent à leur tour. Lauren était assez gênée et avait la sale impression d'être de trop.**

**-Lauren, voici Peyton. Tu l'as connais, elle est aussi pom-pom girl. C'est aussi ma meilleure amie et la petite amie de Lucas.**

**Les salutations furent un peu plus froides que les précédentes.**

**-Et là, c'est Brooke, ma meilleure amie, c'est elle qui organise cette fête et elle a gentiment proposé de te joindre à nous.**

**Brooke lança un regard meurtrier à Haley tout en saluant vaguement Lauren.**

**-Et voici Micro et Rachel. Micro est le meilleur ami de Lucas, de Brooke et…de tout le monde en fait. Il est avec Rachel et puis, ben, Rachel…c'est Rachel…**

**Haley n'avait pas présenté Tony à Lauren puisqu'elle ne le connaissait pas personnellement. Lauren fut heureuse d'être dans l'ensemble bien accueillie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prouver qu'elle était digne d'attention.**

**Les Fall Out Boy montèrent sur scène et jouèrent l'un de leurs morceaux si populaires, « Dance, Dance ». Pendant ce temps-là, chacun les écoutèrent avec attention alors que Nathan se déplaça discrètement aux côtés de Haley pour lui glisser à l'oreille :**

**-Tu voudrais bien faire quelque chose pour moi ?**

**Haley l'interrogea du regard.**

**-Chante nous une chanson.**

**Haley hocha frénétiquement la tête à la négative.**

**-Ca ne va pas ? Je ne sais pas chanter…se justifia Haley.**

**-Bien sur que si, Tu as même fait une tournée de 3mois, lui rappela Nathan.**

**-C'est l'ancienne Haley qui l'a fait.**

**-Et cette Haley est toujours en toi, s'il te plait fais-le pour moi.**

**Nathan lança un regard à Lucas, qui le rendit à Peyton et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit d'accord. Alors que la chanson des Fall Out Boy touchait à sa fin, tout le monde incita Haley à monter sur scène en clamant son nom comme s'ils étaient des fans déchaînés qui réclamaient une nouvelle chanson. Poussée par ses amis et son mari, Haley finit par céder et monta sur la scène du Tric alors qu'on lui tendait une guitare.**

**Haley se savait pas vraiment si elle savait jouer de la guitare et joua quelques notes en s'apercevant qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt bien. Mais malgré ça, elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Elle se sentait vraiment comme une vraie débutante.**

**-Heu…en me promenant sur mon ordinateur j'ai trouvé cette chanson qui semblait avoir été écrite par moi et avant mon accident. Je vous l'ai déjà peut-être interprétée, je ne sais pas, nous verrons bien. Excusez moi pour mon manque d'expérience en la matière.**

**Elle commença à jouait les premières notes de la mélodie et sentit l'adrénaline monter en elle. Et elle entreprit de lâcher les premières paroles d'abord d'une voix hésitante puis tout à fait sûre d'elle en entendant sa propre voix résonner dans la salle.**

_Je ne t'ai jamais promis un rayon de soleil  
Je ne t'ai jamais promis que le soleil brillerait chaque jour  
Je t'ai donné tout ce que j'avais, le bon, le mauvais.  
Pourquoi me mets-tu sur un piédestal,  
Je suis tellement haute que je ne peux pas voir le sol,  
Alors aide moi à redescendre car tu as mal compris, je ne fais partie de ça _

Une chose est claire,  
Je porte un halo  
Je porte un halo quand tu me regardes  
Mais en te tenant ici à ma place, tu n'en dirais pas autant  
Tu n'en dirais pas autant, si tu étais moi  
Et moi, je veux juste t'aimer  
Oh, je veux juste t'aimer

J'ai toujours dis que je ferais des erreurs  
Je suis juste humaine, et c'est ma grâce providentielle  
Je suis tombé aussi fortement que j'ai essayé  
Alors ne sois pas aveugle  
Vois moi comme je suis vraiment, j'ai des défauts et commets parfois des péchés  
Alors pousse moi de ce piédestal  
Je ne fais pas partie de ça

Une chose est claire,  
Je porte un halo  
Je porte un halo quand tu me regardes  
Mais en te tenant ici à ma place, tu n'en dirais pas autant  
Tu n'en dirais pas autant, si tu étais moi  
Et moi, je veux juste t'aimer  
Oh, je veux juste t'aimer

Pourquoi penses-tu que tu me connais  
Alors que dans tes yeux  
Je suis quelque chose de supérieur à toi  
Mais c'est seulement dans ta tête  
Seulement dans ta tête  
Je porte  
Je porte  
Je porte un Halo.

**Après avoir été applaudie chaleureusement par ses proches, Haley put enfin redescendre de la scène, le cœur léger. Elle avait réussi à oublier ses problèmes et sa grossesse pendant qu'elle chantait et adorait ce sentiment de bien être. Lucas décida de porter un toast à Haley ainsi qu'à chacun d'entre eux. Chacun portèrent leurs verres de vin mis à part Haley qui avait préféré la limonade. Puis quelque chose vint bousculer le cours des choses quand Peyton taquina Haley en lui disant :**

**-Dis, Haley, tu devrais peut-être freiner sur la nourriture trop grasse. **

**Cette simple remarque mit Haley et Nathan mal à l'aise et Haley décida de révéler la vérité avec l'accord de Nathan.**

**-Il y a une raison à mes kilos en trop, déclara Haley. Et cette raison est simple, je suis enceinte…de 2mois.**

**Tout le monde fut surpris, exceptés Nathan et Brooke.**

**-De quoi ? Demanda Lucas.**

**-Et oui, vieux, tu vas être tonton, répondit Nathan à l'adresse de Lucas.**

**-Ha, parce que vous avez décidé de le garder ? Questionna Peyton, surprise.**

**-Oui, bien sur. C'est notre choix et nous espérons que vous le respecterez, répliqua Haley.**

**Tout le monde approuva d'un signe de tête. Puis la bonne humeur revint au programme jusqu'à ce que Lucas reprenne de nouveau la parole.**

**-J'ai aussi une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. **

**-Tu es enceinte, Lucas ? Demanda Tony avec ironie, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de l'assemblée sauf de la part de Brooke.**

**-Vous savez tous que j'ai une cardiomyopathie, d'ailleurs c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai arrêté le basket. Enfin, bref…je voulais juste vous dire que je suis sur la voie de la guérison, à 70 .**

**Cette nouvelle fut prise avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et Peyton qui n'était pas au courant s'apprêter à sauter dans les bras de son petit ami mais Brooke la devança sans s'en rendre compte. Un gros froid s'installa et Brooke se ravisa rapidement en s'excusant auprès de Peyton et Lucas.**

**Malgré l'ambiance refroidie suite à la réaction de Brooke face au rétablissement de Lucas, le groupe mené par Pete Wenzt continua de jouer. Et tout le monde continua de boire et s'amuser. Pendant ce temps là, Lucas et Haley s'isolèrent dans les coulisses du club. Haley sentait que le regard de Lucas sur elle avait changé mais elle ne pouvait dire de quelle manière. Il l'aida à s'installer avec précautions.**

**-C'est bon Lucas. Je ne suis pas mourante, juste enceinte.**

**-Je sais bien, mais ça me fait bizarre. Je vais être tonton, tu sais ce que ça représente pour moi, un oncle c'est sacré.**

**-Je sais Lucas. Et je suis sûre que tu seras à la hauteur de Keith dans le rôle d'un oncle. Je voulais aussi te dire que j'étais désolée de ne pas t'avoir mis dans la confidence plus tôt…dit Haley d'une voix douce.**

**-Oui, c'est vrai. Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, fit remarquer Lucas.**

**-J'ai confiance en toi mais je ne sais pas…j'espère que je pourrai compter sur toi pendant ma grossesse malgré celle de Karen…**

**-Et comment ! Je vais tellement te chouchouter que tu en auras marre de moi…**

**Haley prit tendrement son meilleur ami dans ses bras et ce dernier lui déposa un baiser sur le front.**

**-Je suis contente pour ta guérison, et qui dit guérison dit basket, et qui dit basket dit un Lucas heureux.**

**-C'est vrai que le basket m'apporte beaucoup, mais crois-moi, Haley, en ce moment je suis vraiment un homme très heureux. Heureux d'avoir un frère sur qui compter, heureux d'être un futur grand frère de nouveau, heureux de t'avoir toi ainsi que ma mère…**

**Haley resserra son étreinte autour de Lucas et lui dit :**

**-Tu n'as pas mentionné Peyton dans ton bonheur…**

**-Ou, bien sur…je suis heureux d'avoir Peyton, répondit Lucas quelque peu évasif.**

**Pendant ce temps-là, le groupe fit une petite pause bien méritée et Pete Wenzt en profita pour aborder Peyton dans un coin tranquille.**

**-Coucou, belle blonde !**

**Un malaise s'installa immédiatement entre les anciens amants.**

**-Tu sais que je me suis fait du souci le jour, ce fameux jour où je t'ai attendu à l'aéroport et que tu n'es pas venue, commença Pete.**

**Peyton baissa la tête et joua avec ses mèches de cheveux ce qui la rendit très désirante aux yeux du bassiste.**

**-Mais ton père m'a vite appris que tu étais allée à Savannah, rejoindre un certain Jack, j'ai été rassuré sur le coup puis je me suis posé des questions. Jusqu'à ton appel d'hier, je croyais que tu étais à présent avec ce Jack alors j'ai été surpris de te voir au bras de Lucas, déclara Pete.**

**-C'est plus compliqué que ça, Pete, répondit Peyton.**

**-Je ne te juge pas, ne t'en fais pas, j'essayais juste de comprendre ce qui se passait dans tête de la belle Peyton. Mais je me suis vite embrouillé et j'ai abandonné en attendant le fameux jour où tu me rappellerais, lui dit Pete.**

**-Je suis avec Lucas maintenant, et je l'aime.**

**-Oui, oui, je sais…mais tu es jeune, il y a peu de chance pour qu'entre Lucas et toi ça dure. Alors si tu changes d'avis, fait moi signe.**

**Peyton ne reconnut pas le Pete qu'elle avait connu quelques mois avant et Pete sembla se rendre compte de la confusion qu'il exerçait sur Peyton.**

**-Tu me trouves dur c'est ça ? Alors pense que tu m'as laissé sans nouvelles et que même les rocks stars ont un cœur. **

**Pete rejoignit son groupe pour interpréter une énième chanson, en laissant Peyton en plan et surprise.**

**Après sa discussion avec Haley, Lucas jugea bon d'en avoir une avec son demi-frère et le prit donc à part.**

**-Alors le futur papa, pas trop stressé par tout ça ?**

**-A te dire vrai…je…je suis complètement nerveux. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Je ne suis pas vraiment paternel vu le père avec qui j'ai grandi, répondit Nathan.**

**-Je te fais confiance, si Haley juge qu'elle te fait assez confiance pour garder cet enfant, c'est que d'après elle, tu es à la hauteur, répliqua Lucas.**

**-Tu sais quoi frérot, j'essaye de trouver du réconfort dans tes paroles mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est plutôt ta confiance envers Haley que tu mets en avant là, non ?**

**Lucas éclata de rire.**

**-D'accord, je reformule, Nathan, je te fais confiance, tu seras un père formidable, je n'en ai jamais douté. **

**-Ha…là, je me sens mieux, s'exclama Nathan en donnant l'accolade à son frère. **

**A ce moment, Tony interrompit ce moment de fraternité.**

**-Mais c'est mignon tout ça. Vous êtes sur que vous êtes frères ? Quoi que un plan familial ce n'est pas si mal.**

**-T'as un problème, Scénarii ? S'énerva Nathan alors que Lucas essayait de se contenir pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis auprès de Brooke.**

**-Non, moi ça va. Mais vous savez, Brooke m'a parlé de vos histoires de familles et je me demandais si t'allais abandonné Haley avec son gosse et faire un gosse à une autre femme pour te marier avec elle et divorcer 20ans plus tard ? Rétorqua Tony.**

**Lucas craqua très rapidement et lança brusquement son point dans le visage de Tony. Et Nathan, blessé par les paroles de Tony, en fit de même. Tony essaya de riposter et insulta Lucas de « bâtard » à plusieurs reprises mais, plus il continuait à chercher les frères plus il était hué par les coups de ces derniers.**

**Tout le monde fut alerté par le bruit de la bagarre et tous accoururent rapidement. Tout le monde avait les yeux écarquillés, plus particulièrement Brooke qui n'en croyait vraiment pas ses yeux. Elle ordonna à Nathan et Lucas d'arrêter de frapper Tony et aida ce dernier à se relever. Tony ne tarda pas à prendre l'air d'un jeune garçon innocent.**

**-Vous êtes fou ? Regardez-le. Le pauvre, il est mal en point et c'est de votre faute ! Cria Brooke en pointant son doigt vers Nathan et Lucas qui étaient indemnes. **

**-Tu n'as qu'à lui apprendre à fermer sa bouche quand il le faut, s'énerva Nathan.**

**Lucas, lui, restait silencieux et savait qu'après cet écartement, jamais Brooke ne voudrait de son amitié.**

**-Oui, bien sur. Et toi, tu devrais apprendre à garder tes mains dans tes poches, répliqua Brooke en allant chercher de la glace. Et ça vaut aussi pour toi, rajouta-t-elle en regardant Lucas.**

**-Brooke…nos histoires de familles ne te regardent pas, alors ne les racontent pas à tes petits amis, rétorqua Lucas.**

**Brooke fit mine de ne pas comprendre et revint toujours aussi énervée et regarda furieusement Lucas avant de déposer le sac de glace sur les plaies de Tony qui jouait à la victime ce qui redoubla les nerfs de Lucas et Nathan. Et Micro et Lucas durent s'y mettre à deux pour empêcher Nathan de retourner mettre son poing à la figure de Tony. Brooke était tellement furieuse contre les frères Scott qu'elle quitta précipitamment le Tric avec son copain qui lança un regard malsain vers Lucas, regard qui n'échappa pas à Haley. Tous se retournèrent vers Lucas et Nathan et attendirent des explications. Tout le monde crut aux mots des deux Scott et était septique au sujet de Tony. Personne ne voulait d'un fouteur de troubles dans leur cercle d'amis. Avant que chacun ne reparte chez lui, Micro s'approcha de Lauren et lui dit :**

**-Bienvenue chez les fous, tu fais partie des notre à présent.**

**Lauren en fut ravie et le prit dans ses bras.**

**Lucas raccompagna Peyton chez elle, et cette dernière s'interrogeait sérieusement au sujet de la récente altercation entre Tony et Lucas.**


	15. Qui?

**Dans leur petit appartement, Haley était en train de remplir quelques papiers pour le Karen's café alors que Nathan faisait tout son possible pour garder la forme en faisant des pompes au sol. Haley voulait en savoir plus sur les raisons de l'incident de la veille.**

**-Mais Nathan, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de te battre ?**

**-Haley, il m'a cherché. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser faire, répondit Nathan encore une fois.**

**-Reconnais que c'était une erreur de le frapper, insista Haley.**

**-Et toi, reconnais qu'il a fait une erreur en me comparant à Dan et ce qu'il a fait dans le passé, répliqua Nathan.**

**-Tu es vraiment têtu à la fin. Tu devrais être fier d'être comparé au maire de notre grande ville, dit Haley avec ironie.**

**Nathan fit une grimace alors que Haley se levait de sa chaise pour prendre son mari dans ses bras. Elle passa ensuite machinalement sa main sur son ventre et dit d'une voix évasive :**

**-Je ne sais pas comment on va faire dans ce petit appartement pour élever notre enfant…**

**Nathan ne lui répondit pas, se leva et entra dans la salle de bain comme pour éviter de parler avec Haley, ce qui n'échappa pas à Haley.**

**-Nathan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la salle de bain, sors de là ! Ordonna Haley à Nathan qui obéit en prenant un air innocent.**

**-Allez, lâche le morceau, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Demanda Haley. **

**-Promets-moi de ne pas te fâcher, supplia d'abord Nathan.**

**-Hors de question, je ne te promets rien du tout, dis moi d'abord ce qu'il y a.**

**-Et bien, on va être obligé de se serrer un petit peu. Damien West emménage avec nous dans 5 jours, répondit très rapidement Nathan.**

**Haley poussa un cri aigu et retourna s'asseoir, hors d'elle.**

**-Tu rêves Nathan !**

**Lucas prenait ses affaires dans son casier quand une main puissante le referma violemment. Lucas ne fut pas surpris de voir Brooke à ses côtés. **

**-Tu as un problème contre mon copain, Scott ? Et après le scandale d'hier tu veux qu'on devienne amis ? S'énerva rapidement Brooke.**

**Lucas poussa un soupir et répondit d'un ton las à Brooke :**

**-Je n'y suis pour rien.**

**-Vraiment ? Les bleus que Tony a sont sortis d'où alors ? Demanda Brooke**

**-Ce que je veux dire c'est que Tony nous a cherché. Il a récolté ce qu'il a semé, voila tout.**

**Lucas s'apprêtait à partir ne se sentant pas d'attaque à affronter la terrible Brooke Davis mais cette dernière l'en empêcha.**

**-Je n'ai pas fini. Je veux des explications. Je veux savoir pourquoi Nathan et toi l'avez frappé ! Il n'a rien voulu m'en dire, reprit Brooke.**

**-J'imagine, il sait qu'il est en tord. Dis lui que j'accepte ses excuses, répondit ironiquement Lucas.**

**-Lucas ! Je ne rigole pas, je veux savoir pourquoi vous avez gâché ma soirée, dit Brooke avec sérieux.**

**-Si tu commençais par arrêter de raconter ma vie à tes petits copains ce serait un bon début. Oui, Brooke. Si Nathan et moi avons perdu notre contrôle c'est parce que ton copain nous a dit qu'il pensait que Nathan allait surment abandonné Haley avec son bébé et en faire un autre à une autre femme…Tu comprends mieux notre réaction, peut-être, expliqua Lucas.**

**-Je…je ne te crois pas, bégaya Brooke.**

**-Crois ce que tu veux…ça m'est égal…**

**Dan attendait patiemment Lauren à qui il avait donné rendez-vous en urgence. En l'attendant, Dan s'interrogea sur ce qu'était sa vie à présent et savait que rien n'était clair dans sa tête. Entre ses fils et Lauren, Dan était complètement perdu. Il n'arrivait pas encore à se fixer sur la nature de sa relation avec Lauren. Lauren l'interrompit dans ses songeries et embrassa Dan qui lui rendit son baiser avec distance. Elle n'osa pas lui faire la remarque et lui demanda pourquoi il l'avait fait venir en plein milieu de l'après-midi.**

**-J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. J'ai retrouvé la sage-femme et elle a gentiment accepté de te recevoir demain.**

**Lauren fut émerveillée par cette nouvelle et sauta dans les bras de Dan mais cette fois-ci il la repoussa.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda Lauren.**

**-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je veux bien continuer à t'aider dans tes recherches mais je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de se voir pour faire autre chose que des recherches…répondit Dan.**

**Lauren se leva, les yeux écarquillés.**

**-Tu me quittes ? S'exclama Lauren.**

**-Arrête, Lauren. On n'était même pas exclusivement ensemble. Sois raisonnable, j'ai 16ans de plus que toi, nous deux c'est impossible.**

**-Très bien, j'étais juste une aventure, c'est ça ? Pour toi, une relation se base sur l'âge et non sur les sentiments…Ah mais que suis-je bête, j'étais à une fête hier soir et apparemment tes fils ne veulent pas te ressembler, peut-être parce que tu n'as pas de cœur.**

**Lauren attrapa le petit morceau de papier où figuré l'adresse de la sage-femme et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.**

**-Au revoir, Mr le maire. J'espère que vous avez pris du bon temps avec moi.**

**Quand Lucas rentra chez lui, cela lui fit bizarre de voir sa mère en train de cuisiner, elle qui passait habituellement son temps sur le net. Il vint lui déposer un baiser sur la joue et elle lui sortit un gros pot de Nutella ainsi que des toast grillés, il sembla à Lucas être retombé dans l'enfance pendant un instant. Karen incita Lucas à se poser et de prendre un goûté avec elle, ce qu'il fit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Trop rares étaient les moments d'intimité avec sa mère ces derniers temps.**

**-Alors, mon chéri, comment s'est passée votre soirée au Tric ?**

**-Comme-ci, comme ça, disons que j'ai connu mieux, répondit Lucas.**

**-Comment ça ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda sa mère.**

**-Hum…je me suis battu, mais à part ça, tout va bien…répliqua rapidement Lucas.**

**-Tu t'es battu ? Mais avec qui ? Tu ne t'es quand même pas battu contre Nathan, dit Karen en pensant que Nathan était le seul mâle présent à la soirée.**

**-Non, c'est du passé ça, je me suis plutôt battu aux côtés de Nathan, contre…le nouveau copain de Brooke…marmonna Lucas**

**-Je vois, murmura Karen, mon fils est jaloux et je le comprends.**

**-Je ne suis pas jaloux ! S'indigna Lucas, je t'assure, mais si tu le voyais, l'arrogance et la prétention sont des traits marquants chez ce garçon.**

**-Nathan était comme ça lui aussi, et pourtant maintenant, tu es très proche de lui, répliqua à son tour Karen.**

**-Mais Nathan est mon frère, Tony est un inconnu pour moi, ce n'est pas comme pour Nathan, ce n'est pas mon frère…répondit Lucas.**

**-En parlant de ça, je suis heureuse de t'apprendre que tu vas être le grand frère d'une petite fille, annonça Karen avec un large sourire.**

**Lucas se précipita dans les bras de sa mère et tout en l'embrassant il lui mit du chocolat sur tout le visage.**

**Ce furent des coups frappés à la porte qui interrompirent ce moment mère/fils. Lucas ouvrit rapidement la porte et eut l'agréable surprise de trouver Micro sur le palier. Lucas l'invita à entrer, et Micro lui annonça qu'il avait quelque chose à lui montrer. Karen les laissa seuls et comme Rachel l'avait fait quelques temps avant, Micro montra les photos et le chiffon taché à Lucas qui les regarda sans comprendre pourquoi Micro lui montrait ces objets.**

**-Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je te les montre, mais j'ai le sentiment que je devais te mettre au courant, dit Micro.**

**-Je suis désolé, Micro, mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi, c'est surment une mauvaise blague, répondit évasivement Lucas.**

**-Donc tu ne veux pas émettre la possibilité que ce soit des preuves dans un meurtre ? Demanda Micro.**

**-Désolé Micro, mais je crois que tu regardes trop la télé…répliqua Lucas d'un ton moqueur.**

**-C'est surment ça oui, prends moi pour un fou, mais je sais ce que je dis, et je dis que ça sent les problèmes à plein nez…**

**-Bon, ben laisse moi les objets, et si quelque chose me revient en tête, je t'avertie directement, répondit Lucas pour faire plaisir à son meilleur ami.**

**A ce moment précis, Lucas, Nathan et Haley reçurent un message de Dan Scott qui les invitait à la villa de la plage pour passer un moment en famille. D'abord réticent, chacun de leur côté, les trois jeunes gens décidèrent de s'y rendre quand même. C'est donc en même temps que le couple et Lucas se retrouvèrent en cette fin d'après-midi devant la demeure de Dan Scott. Ils y entrèrent ensemble, et Dan les accueillit joyeusement.**

**-Comment allez-vous ? Demanda Dan en les incitant à s'installer sur les fauteuils.**

**Chacun répondit, alors que Nathan jetait des regards dans toute la pièce.**

**-Tu as refait la peinture dans cette pièce, non ? Remarqua Nathan.**

**-C'est exact, j'avais envie de changer de décors, répondit Dan, légèrement stressé.**

**Un ange passa pendant un long moment, pendant lequel Nathan et Haley se lançaient des regards et Lucas gardait la tête baissée. Les quatre personnes trouvaient ce moment très étrange, il leur semblait être une famille. **

**-Vous n'avez rien à dire ? Tous les Scott sont réunis, c'est rare alors profitez en, fit remarquer Dan.**

**Lucas ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Keith.**

**-Et bien, en fait, on a bien quelque chose à vous dire, répondit Haley. Je pense qu'il est temps de vous apprendre que vous serez bientôt grand-père.**

**Dan ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda son fils puis sa belle-fille. Dans un tel moment, Dan aurait voulu que l'ancien Dan refasse surface pour qu'il puisse sermonner le couple mais il se ravisa et prit les jeunes dans ses bras.**

**-Lucas, on doit fêter ça, est-ce que tu veux bien prendre la bouteille qui se trouve dans le petit meuble, juste là ? Interrogea Dan.**

**Lucas s'exécuta mais quand il fut près du meuble il eut comme un flash et prit les photos de Micro dans sa poche, qu'il avait pliées. Il regarda la photo puis le meuble.**

**-Ho mon dieu ! S'écria Lucas tout en lâchant la bouteille de vin. **

**Dan, Nathan et Haley se retournèrent brusquement vers Lucas qui se hâta de ranger les photos.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Nathan.**

**-Rien, je viens juste de me souvenir que j'ai une course à faire, à plus tard.**

**-Attends, on vient avec toi, on doit passer au café avant qu'il ne ferme, s'exclama Haley.**

**Dan dit au revoir à ses deux fils et à sa belle-fille et les regarda partir, mais ses pensées restaient dirigées vers Lauren.**

**Alors que Lucas s'en allait on ne sait où, le jeune couple se rendit au Karen's Café.**

**Et à la grande surprise de Haley, Karen est là.**

**-Karen ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Haley, heureuse de revoir la future maman.**

**-Je suis venue travailler dans mon café, est-ce mal ? Répondit Karen avec un grand sourire.**

**Deb était, elle aussi, présente et vint saluer son fils et sa belle-fille.**

**-Tu n'es pas de service aujourd'hui, Haley, fit remarquer Deb.**

**-Je sais, mais si nous sommes là c'est que nous avons une chose à vous annoncer, Mme Scott…dit Haley en regardant Nathan.**

**-Non, c'est Mlle Lee maintenant…répondit Déborah d'un air songeur.**

**-Ha oui, c'est vrai…enfin passons. Ce que nous allons vous dire va surment vous choquer mais…je…j'attends un bébé que nous allons garder…annonça Haley.**

**-Heu…C'est une plaisanterie ? Demanda Deb**

**-Maman !! S'indigna Nathan.**

**-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je…je suis contente pour vous.**

**Un silence pesant s'installa.**

**-Je suis enceinte moi aussi, déclara Karen en rompant le silence qui régnait.**

**Deb, suivie de Haley et Nathan, tourna vivement la tête vers Karen, avec une expression de totale surprise.**

**Et à la déception de Haley, Deb semblait plus heureuse de la grossesse de Karen que de la sienne.**


	16. Un être s'éloigne, un autre revient

**Lauren était à bord de son véhicule et était sur le chemin pour son rendez-vous avec la sage-femme. Depuis la veille, Lauren avait la tête ailleurs, elle n'en revenait toujours pas que Dan ait mis fin à leur semblant de relation. Elle s'était surprise à ressentir des sentiments pour lui, pour elle ce n'était pas qu'un jeu innocent. Elle était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas Peyton traverser au dernier moment. Elle freina à la dernière seconde. Lauren se gara rapidement à droite de la route et sortit de la voiture pour s'assurer que Peyton allait bien.**

**-Peyton ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu, s'affola Lauren.**

**-Tu pourrais faire attention quand même, tu es dangereuse au volant, je me demande où tu as eu ton permis, s'énerva Peyton.**

**Lauren resta bouche bée, elle ne s'attendait pas à se genre de réaction de la part de Peyton.**

**-Je te demande pardon, vraiment, je suis désolée…marmonna Lauren.**

**-Tu as de quoi l'être ! Et puis, tu n'étais pas obligée de descendre de ta voiture ! Continua à pester Peyton avec rage.**

**-Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien, et puis comme on ne s'est pas vu depuis la soirée je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles ! Répondit Lauren.**

**-En quelle honneur ? Nous ne sommes pas amies à ce que je sache, non ? **

**Lauren garda le silence.**

**-Cela a peut-être pris avec les autres mais pas avec moi, tu ne fais pas partie de nos amis, peu importe ce qu'a pu te dire Micro, tu restes une inconnue, et on ne veut pas de toi parmi nous.**

**Lauren regarda Peyton avec mépris, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture et juste avant d'y entrer elle se retourna une dernière fois vers la blonde :**

**-J'espère sincèrement qu'un jour tu ressentiras ce que c'est d'être rejetée par les autres.**

**Lauren monta dans sa voiture et prit la direction de la demeure de la sage-femme, sa destination initiale.**

**Brooke se trouvait chez Tony, et entretenait une discussion houleuse avec de dernier.**

**-Comment as-tu osé leur dire ça ? S'indigna Brooke.**

**-Ca ne s'est pas passé comme tu le penses, répondit Tony, essayant de se défendre.**

**-Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi les avoir provoqué ? Je te faisais confiance Tony ! Quand je t'ai raconté la vie des Scott, je te faisais confiance et à tord apparemment puisque tu ne méritais pas ma confiance, cria Brooke.**

**-Brooke, calme-toi, je voulais juste m'amuser un peu, ce n'était rien de bien méchant, se justifia Tony.**

**-Nom de dieu ! Tu as quel âge ? Je t'ai répété plusieurs fois que c'était un sujet à ne pas aborder avec eux.**

**-Mais pourquoi es-tu autant hors de toi ? Demanda Tony qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Brooke en faisait des tonnes.**

**-Parce que…parce que, je me suis disputée avec Lucas et tout ça parce que je te faisais confiance…Dit doucement Brooke.**

**-Et c'est ça qui te met dans tous tes états. C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu l'aimes toujours, c'est ça ?**

**-Tony, arrête ! C'est n'importe quoi, ne commence pas à me faire des scènes de jalousie, tu…Oh…je comprends mieux…si tu as provoqué Lucas et son frère c'était seulement parce que tu étais jaloux, conclut Brooke.**

**-Non, c'est faux, répondit Tony en croisant les bras.**

**-Vraiment ? Sache que tu n'avais aucun souci à te faire de ce côté-là, Lucas et moi, on voulait juste être amis. Il était très clair pour moi que j'étais avec toi, et non avec Lucas, déclara Brooke.**

**Alors que Brooke essayait de comprendre la réaction de Tony, ils entendirent un gros bruit provenant de la chambre de la mère de Tony. Le couple se hâta dans la chambre. Visiblement, Mme Scénarii était en train de faire une crise cardiaque.**

**Rachel entendit des coups frappés à la porte et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Elle s'attendait à voir Micro sur le seuil de la porte mais ce fut une toute autre personne.**

**-Cooper ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**Cooper ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Rachel essaya immédiatement de le repousser mais elle ne pouvait renier le fait qu'elle en avait rêvé des millions de fois et de ce fait, elle se laissa faire. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle réussit à reprendre le contrôle de son corps et regarda Cooper droit dans les yeux.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Tree Hill par la même occasion ? Interrogea Rachel.**

**Cooper prit une grande inspiration.**

**-Il y a des choses qui nous suivent partout, et ton visage en fait parti. Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier, Rachel. Je t'ai continuellement dans la tête. On pourrait même dire que je t'ai dans la peau, expliqua Cooper.**

**-Tu rigoles ? Tu débarques chez moi, tu m'embrasses et tu me sors cette explication ? S'indigna Rachel.**

**-Je suis désolé de te faire ça maintenant, Rachel. Mais j'avais besoin de te dire tout ça. Je crois que je t'aime, s'excusa Cooper en prenant la direction de la sortie.**

**Au dernier moment, Rachel le retint par la manche de son pull.**

**-Ok, je sais que ce que je vais faire est mal, mais c'est plus fort que moi.**

**Rachel sauta dans les bras de Cooper et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il répondit à son baiser et la porta jusque dans la chambre de Rachel sans oublier de fermer la porte de la grande maison.**

**« Désolée, Micro », pensa Rachel alors que Cooper entreprenait de la déshabiller.**

**Lucas ne cessait de passer et repasser son regard sur les photos. Il essayait de trouver une explication valable sur le pourquoi du mot « meurtrier » sur le mur Dan. Parce que maintenant, il en était bien sûr, le mur qui figurait sur la photo était celui de Dan, tous les éléments le montraient. Mais maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un avait tagué ce mot sur son mur. Maintenant que son père avait trouvé un semblant d'humanité, Lucas espérait que Dan ne soit pas impliqué dans une histoire de meurtre. C'est alors que Peyton rentra dans sa chambre, toujours en rogne suite à son accrochage avec Lauren.**

**-Ah Peyton, tu tombes bien, je voulais te parler, dit Lucas en levant la tête vers Peyton.**

**Peyton s'attendait au pire et avait le pressentiment que Lucas allait lui annoncer leur rupture.**

**-J'ai fait une drôle de découverte, déclara Lucas.**

**Il se leva ensuite et vint embrasser la belle blonde. Cette dernière poussa un soupir de soulagement.**

**-Ah oui ? Et quelle découverte ? Questionna Peyton un peu plus décontractée.**

**Il lui tendit les photos en ayant le sentiment que s'il continuait comme ça, ces photos feraient le tour du monde très rapidement.**

**-Wow, pas mal, ça a du lui prendre pas mal de temps pour écrire ça, ironisa Peyton.**

**-Hum…c'est chez Dan…J'en suis sûr, maintenant la question c'est pourquoi quelqu'un a-t-il écrit ça, expliqua Lucas.**

**-Tu…tu crois que ton père est impliqué dans une affaire tordue ? Demanda Peyton.**

**-J'en ai bien peur, mais ce qui m'effraie encore plus que ça, c'est qu'il est tué quelqu'un que l'on connaît tous les deux…lâcha Lucas avec un air entendu.**

**-Lucas, tu dérailles, tu crois vraiment que Dan aurait tué son frère ? Aurait tué Keith ? S'exclama Peyton.**

**-Je ne sais pas, mais avoue que ce serait possible…**

**-Non, Lucas, on sait très bien qui a tué Keith, répliqua Peyton en faisant allusion à Jimmy.**

**-Non, on ne sait pas, en fait. Nous n'étions pas dans le couloir, et n'oublie pas que c'est Dan qui est arrivé le premier sur le lieu du double meurtre…**

**Après une bonne heure de route, Lauren arriva enfin à destination, elle n'avait cessé de penser à sa dispute avec Peyton. S'attendant à une petite maisonnette, Lauren fut surprise de se retrouver devant une immense maison de retraite. Elle y pénétra et trouva l'ambiance bien sympathique pour ce genre d'endroit. Elle fit le tour de l'endroit des yeux et quand elle aperçut une infirmière, elle se hâta de s'informer auprès d'elle.**

**-Excusez-moi, je cherche une certaine Amber Kramer, sauriez-vous où la trouver ? Demanda poliment Lauren.**

**-C'est moi-même, qui l'a demande ?**

**-Oh…je m'appelle Lauren…**

**-Ah oui, vous êtes envoyée par le maire de Tree Hill, c'est bien ça ?**

**Lauren répondit par l'affirmatif. **

**-Venez, on va s'installer dans la salle adjacente, on y sera plus tranquilles.**

**Une fois dans cette dite salle, Lauren attendit que la sage femme passe aux confidences. **

**-Très bien, depuis l'appel du maire, j'ai essayé de faire quelques recherches et il s'avère que j'ai trouvé une seule et unique chose. Sachez que je ne me souviens pas de toutes les femmes que j'ai accouché, et votre mère n'y faisait pas exception. Mais je ne crois pas me tromper en vous disant que votre mère est passée me voir il y quelques mois de cela. Elle savait que vous viendrez ici un jour où l'autre. Vous correspondez à la description qu'elle m'a faite de vous. Et la seule chose qu'elle m'a confiée c'est ceci…**

**La vieille femme tendit une photo à Lauren. Cette dernière la prit entre ses mains et y jeta un coup d'œil. Sur cette photo figurait une jeune femme blonde et Lauren en déduit que si la sage femme disait vrai, alors la blonde de la photo était sa mère. De plus, il n'y avait pas longtemps, elle était passée non loin de Tree Hill, ainsi Lauren pensait avoir des chances de retrouver sa mère biologique.**

**Haley venait tout juste de poser son stylo et ne tarda pas à tendre une feuille à Nathan.**

**-Il devra respecter ces règles, dans le cas contraire, il dégagera rapidement de chez nous, compris ? Dit fermement Haley.**

**Nathan prit le morceau de papier et le lut.**

**Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux passaient d'une ligne à l'autre, Nathan hochait la tête.**

**-T'es dure Haley, couvre feu à 21h30 ? Nous n'avons jamais eu de couvre feu, fit remarquer Nathan.**

**-Et bien maintenant si, je ne veux pas qu'il croie que notre toit est un hôtel. J'ai déjà été assez sympa de l'accepter chez nous, répondit Haley en faisant mine de faire la tête.**

**-Chérie…crois-moi, cette arrivée soudaine m'énerve tout autant que toi, mais le coach me l'impose, je dois faire avec, expliqua Nathan.**

**-Il n'a qu'à l'héberger lui, pesta Haley.**

**-Haley ? Tu as oublié une règle et elle est primordiale…remarqua Nathan**

**-Vraiment ? Laquelle ?**

**-Règle numéro 11 : interdiction de draguer ma femme, lui rappela Nathan avec un sourire charmeur.**

**-Non, ça il a le droit, le taquina Haley.**

**Nathan la fit basculer sur ses genoux et lui fit des chatouilles sur tout son corps.**

**-Au fait, Nathan…**

**-Oui, ma puce ? **

**-J'ai eu des nouvelles de Chris, déclara Haley.**

**-Ne me dis pas qu'il est encore de retour à Tree Hill ? S'inquiéta Nathan en se levant subitement.**

**-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il m'a envoyé un mail.**

**-Je vais lui apprendre à envoyer des mails à ma femme, pestiféra Nathan.**

**-J'aime quand tu joues les jaloux, répliqua Haley avec un regard enjôleur.**

**Nathan attrapa Haley par la taille et l'emmena dans la chambre.**

**-On devrait en profiter avant que ton ventre ne prenne des proportions énormes, annonça Nathan en fermant la porte derrière eux.**

**Brooke et Tony étaient paniqués par la tournure des évènements, Mme Scénarii faisait un malaise cardiaque et les deux jeunes gens ne savaient plus quoi faire tellement ils étaient inquiets. L'attaque cardiaque semblait être douce et paraissait la consumer tout doucement. Et alors que Tony se dirigeait dans le salon pour appeler les urgences, Brooke resta au chevet de la mère de ce dernier.**

**Mme Scénarii fit tout son possible pour faire passer un dernier message à la copine de son fils.**

**-Brooke…Brooke…dis-lui que je l'aime…d'accord ?...dis à Tony que je l'aime.**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Scénarii, vous le lui direz, essaya de la rassurer Brooke.**

**-Dis le lui…n'oublie pas…et dis lui aussi que je suis désolée pour tout…**

**Mme Scénarii fit signe à Brooke de prendre quelque chose sous l'oreiller de cette dernière. Brooke y passa doucement sa main et en retira une enveloppe où le nom de Tony y figurait.**

**-Remets-lui…prends soin de lui pour moi…**

**Et c'est ainsi que Mme Scénarii quitta sa vie terrestre pour la troquer contre une vie au paradis. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que la vie s'échappa de ce corps faible. Brooke tenait encore la main de la mère de Tony dans les siennes.**

**-Non…non…je vous en prie…sanglota Brooke.**

**-Les secours arr… Commença Tony. Maman !!**

**Tony accourut au chevet de sa mère et du se rendre à l'évidence, sa mère était bel et bien morte et il n'avait même pas été présent pour ses derniers souffles.**

**Brooke avait la tête plongée entre ses genoux qu'elle avait entourés de ses bras. Elle ne cessait de pleurer alors que Tony était encore en état de choc.**

**-Je…je t'aime, maman…**


	17. Encore une fois

**_Miss Romanaise : C'est vrai qu'il y a eu un petit pétage de plomb pour Peyton et ce n'est pas fini, mais c'est nécessaire pour l'histoire! En tous cas, merci de me lire encore!_**

**_Brooke : Merci à toi également! De l'espoir pour Brucas? Hum...Je ne sais pas...! lol!_**

**_Virg05 : Merci tout simplement!_**

****

Et voilà la suite!

**Rachel était chez elle, en train de se remémorer la nuit qu'elle venait de passer avec Cooper. Elle tourna la tête à sa droite et vit Cooper qui dormait paisiblement. Rachel frissonna et se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait une terrible erreur en trompant Micro. Cooper sembla sentir que Rachel était anxieuse puisqu'il émergea de son sommeil. **

**-Salut toi ! S'exclama Cooper en baillant.**

**Rachel ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder.**

**-Rachel ! Ce n'était pas une erreur, on en avait envie et on l'a fait, c'est la nature, dit Cooper en se voulant rassurant.**

**-Tu crois ? Mais tu oublies peut-être Micro, je suis avec lui maintenant, répondit Rachel, de plus en plus prise par la culpabilité.**

**-Ecoute, je n'ai pas l'intention de repartir, je vais m'installer chez ma sœur. Quoiqu'il advienne de notre relation je veux être là pour toi, je veux être là à chaque seconde de ta vie, déclara fermement Cooper.**

**Rachel écoutait avec attention son discours tout en réfléchissant à sa situation.**

**-Rachel, nous avons été à deux doigts de mourir, sans Haley, à cette heure là nous serions bien morts et enterrés.**

**-Et moi je ne serais pas la garce qui a trompé Micro, marmonna Rachel.**

**-Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que tout peut s'arrêter, maintenant comme demain et si nous n'en profitons pas à fond alors nous risquons de mourir emplis de regrets.**

**Rachel était consciente qu'il y avait une part de vrai dans les paroles de Cooper mais maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir avec qui elle partagerait ces moments.**

**Karen était chez elle, et s'apprêtait à sortir de sa demeure pour se rendre à son rendez-vous avec son cyber-flirt. Elle était réellement stressée et redoutait vraiment sa rencontre avec la personne qui avait retenue son attention pendant des mois. Elle enroula une écharpe rouge autour de son coup, signe grâce auquel ils se reconnaîtront. Leur point de rendez-vous n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la demeure de Karen, ainsi elle y alla à pied. Enfin arrivée, elle pénétra dans un petit café peu fréquenté. La première chose qu'elle vit fut un homme assis de dos, seul à une table et qui de plus, portait lui aussi une écharpe rouge. Karen tremblait légèrement quand elle s'approcha de l'individu. Elle portait un pull assez large pour cacher son ventre déjà bien rond. Malgré le fait qu'il soit au courant de sa grossesse, elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était enceinte de 5mois. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme et ce dernier se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme qui occupait ses rêves. Il la regarda hébété, la bouche ouverte.**

**-Karen ! S'écria l'homme.**

**-Andy ! Répondit à son tour Karen.**

**Cette dernière du s'asseoir tellement elle avait la tête qui tournait. Les deux adultes gardèrent pendant de longues minutes le silence.**

**-Je n'arrive pas y croire, Karen Roe !**

**-Moi non plus, murmura Karen. **

**-Je suis heureux de te voir, Karen, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, lui dit Andy en lui prenant la main.**

**Karen retira sa main et regarda Andy les larmes aux yeux.**

**-Peut-être, mais tu as fait tous ces kilomètres pour voir une femme rencontrée sur Internet mais pour moi, tu ne les as pas fait, fit remarquer Karen.**

**-N'oublie pas que tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas d'enfants et c'est pour cela que nous nous sommes séparés. Or, aujourd'hui je te retrouve enceinte, répondit Andy.**

**-C'est vrai, et je ne regrette pas d'être enceinte si tu veux tout savoir, parce que c'est le dernier souvenir que j'ai de Keith, chuchota Karen avec émotion. **

**Karen et Andy restèrent là, à discuter, Karen lui expliqua ses retrouvailles avec Keith ainsi que sa mort.**

**Ce fut le lendemain du décès de Mme Scénarii, et Tony fut plus qu'anéanti lors des funérailles. Brooke l'avait accompagné et ils étaient de retour chez les Scénarii. Tony ne cessait de pleurer, chose qu'il s'était promis de ne pas faire, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Cette vision brisait le cœur de Brooke. Depuis la mort de sa mère, Tony n'avait pas dit un seul mot, aucun son n'avait voulu sortir de sa bouche. Tony était dans les bras de Brooke, elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux quand il décida enfin de se confier.**

**-Tu sais… j'aurais voulu lui poser des questions… j'aurais voulu lui dire encore et encore que je l'aime…elle me manque déjà…dit difficilement Tony entre deux sanglots.**

**Brooke se souvint alors de la lettre que Mme Scénarii lui avait demandé de remettre à Tony. Elle la sortit de son sac à main et la remit à Tony.**

**-Ta mère me l'a donné avant de…enfin bon…elle t'est adressée.**

**Tony prit la lettre et s'éloigna un peu pour pouvoir la lire. La lettre s'étendait sur deux pages entières et Tony,, qui s'était toujours demandé pourquoi sa mère lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle était désolée, comprit enfin ce à quoi elle faisait allusions. Et à ce moment précis, après cette révélation, Tony ne put qu'avoir de la rage envers sa mère.**

**Brooke remarqua que les traits du visage de Tony s'étaient endurcis.**

**-Ca va, Tony ? Demanda Brooke, inquiète.**

**-Non ça ne va pas, non, et ça n'ira plus jamais, répondit Tony avec colère en déchirant la lettre en plusieurs morceaux avant de la jeter au feu.**

**Brooke s'approcha doucement de Tony et le prit dans ses bras. Il y resta quelques secondes puis se retira de l'étreinte de sa petite amie.**

**-Brooke, s'il te plait, laisse moi un peu seul, j'ai besoin de réfléchir…supplia Tony.**

**-Oui, je comprends, lança Brooke en l'embrassant une dernière fois.**

**Elle attrapa son sac à main et sortit de la maison.**

**Lauren était au lycée et avait l'intention de se rendre à son casier. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la photo qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, la photo qui représentait sa mère qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Elle était tellement absorbée par la jeune femme de la photo qu'elle bouscula plus ou moins violemment quelqu'un par mégarde. La photo lui échappa des mains.**

**-Encore toi ! **

**Lauren reconnut immédiatement cette voix et poussa un soupir d'agacement.**

**-Avoue que tu le fais exprès ! D'abord avec la voiture et maintenant dans le couloir du lycée, tu as un problème ou quoi ? S'énerva Peyton.**

**-Apparemment c'est toi qui as un problème avec moi, et tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver, s'emporta Lauren.**

**-C'est bon, dégage, s'emporta à son tour Peyton.**

**Lauren était tellement énervée qu'elle ne fit même pas attention qu'elle n'avait même pas ramassé la photo de sa mère.**

**-Fausse blonde, murmura Lauren à l'adresse de Peyton.**

**La remarque n'échappa pas à Peyton et cette dernière attrapa violemment Lauren par la manche de son pull.**

**-Hey ! Lâche-moi ! Cria Lauren.**

**Mais soudain, le regard de Peyton fut attiré par la photo, sur le sol. Elle se baissa et la ramassa. Elle la regarda et resta sous le choc.**

**-Hey ! Rends-moi ma photo, s'exclama Lauren en lui arrachant la photo des mains.**

**-Où as-tu eu cette photo ? Demanda Peyton.**

**Il y eu un instant de silence, puis les deux jeunes femmes dirent en même temps :**

**« -C'est ma mère. »**

**Lauren et Peyton se regardèrent et Peyton prit la photo et regarda au dos où il était inscrit : « Dernier jour avec Lauren ».**

**Haley se réveilla de bonne heure, et sentait qu'elle avait mal dormi. Elle entra dans la cuisine en s'étirant et ouvrit le frigo d'où elle sortit une brique de lait. Elle retourna son regard inconsciemment vers le canapé et la vue d'un corps endormi sur le canapé lui rafraîchit la mémoire.**

**Flash-back :**

_**Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Nathan alla ouvrir. Damien West entra dans l'appartement sans plus de cérémonie.**_

_**-Fais comme chez toi, surtout, pesta Nathan.**_

_**-Merci, elle est où, Haley ? Répondit directement Damien.**_

**_-Hey!! Tu la laisses où elle est, ok ? S'énerva Nathan._**

_**-J'ai compris, elle t'a laissé tombé, c'est ça ?**_

_**A ce moment précis, Haley entra dans le salon et toisa méchamment du regard Damien.**_

_**-Bonsoir, fille de mes rêves, dit Damien accompagnant ses paroles d'un clin d'œil.**_

_**Haley regarda au ciel alors que Nathan attrapait Damien par le col.**_

**_-Ecoute-moi bien, tu es là sans qu'on l'est demandé, en d'autres termes, tu n'es pas le bienvenu alors tu la mets en veilleuse. Ensuite, la règle la plus importante ici c'est : tu laisses ma femme tranquille, ok ? S'emporta Nathan._**

_**-Ok, mec, pas la peine de t'énerver, je vais faire un tour en ville, avec chance je rencontrerai une jeune femme avec qui passer la nuit, remarqua Damien en arrangeant son col.**_

**_-Règle n°2, pas de sexe chez nous, règle n°3, couvre feu à 21h30, intervint Haley._**

_**-Parce que vous vous allez vous gêner peut-être ? Pestiféra Damien.**_

**_-On est chez nous, nous, répliqua Nathan._**

_**-Le canapé t'ira à merveille, ajouta Haley en se dirigeant vers sa chambre avec Nathan. **_

_**-A demain, finit Nathan.**_

_**Damien West se laissa tomber sur le canapé et poussa un profond soupir.**_

_**-Et tout ça pendant 1 mois !**_

**Sous la demande de Tony, Brooke l'avait laissé un peu seul mais elle ne rentra pas chez elle pour autant. Elle se souvint de la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec Tony avant l'attaque de la mère de Tony et réalisa qu'elle avait été injuste avec Lucas. Ainsi, quand elle se dirigea chez lui, elle souhaita de tout son cœur qu'il y soit. Elle frappa à la porte noire de la chambre de Lucas et ce dernier vint lui ouvrir. Elle lui lança un sourire timide.**

**-Depuis quand tu frappes ? La taquina Lucas.**

**-Depuis que j'ai été odieuse avec toi sans raison valable, se justifia Brooke.**

**-Tony est passé aux confidences ? Interrogea Lucas.**

**-On peut dire ça. Lucas, je tenais sincèrement à m'excuser, je n'aurais pas du t'accuser de toutes sortes de choses sans preuves, j'espère que tu veux bien pardonner mon sale caractère, lança Brooke avec un regard suppliant.**

**-Bien sur, Brooke, pour toi, il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas, répondit Lucas.**

**-Tu sais, Lucas, j'ai pas mal réfléchi à ta proposition et je pense que ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée si l'on redevenait amis, proposa Brooke.**

**Lucas lui lança un regard étonné.**

**-Tu as changé d'avis sur notre amitié ? Ca m'étonne beaucoup, je ne m'attendais pas à ce revirement mais j'en suis très content. Ton amitié m'importe beaucoup.**

**-Disons que…que c'est un essai, pour savoir si on est vraiment fait pour être amis, suggéra Brooke.**

**-Très bien, et que dirais-tu d'une petite balade en amis sur la plage, pour un premier essai ça serait pas mal…**

**Ainsi, Brooke et Lucas prirent la direction de la plage, contents d'être devenus seulement des amis.**

**Brooke et Lucas étaient donc tous les deux installés sur le sable de la magnifique plage de Tree Hill. Aucun des deux ne voulait interrompre ce silence apaisant mais Lucas n'y tint plus.**

**-Ca ne gène pas Tony que tu sois avec moi ? Demanda Lucas.**

**-Hum…je pense qu'il a d'autres choses à penser, répondit Brooke.**

**Lucas lui envoya un de ses regards qui disaient qu'il désirait en savoir un peu plus. Comment y résister ?**

**-C'est…sa mère est décédée récemment…murmura Brooke.**

**Lucas connaissait que trop bien le fait de perdre un être cher et imaginait très bien la détresse de Tony. Et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Brooke fondit en larmes dans ses bras tout en essayant de dire :**

**-Je suis déjà passée par là avec toi, et tu sais à quel point je suis maladroite pour ce genre de choses…**

**Lucas passa une main réconfortante sur son dos. C'est alors qu'une voix dure se fit entendre derrière eux.**

**-Lâche-la ! Cria Tony.**

**-Tony, calme-toi, ce n'est rien, essaya de le rassurer Brooke.**

**-Rien ? Ce mec te touche et ce n'est rien ? S'emporta Tony.**

**-Hey mec ! Il n'y a rien entre Brooke et moi, c'est juste mon amie, se justifia Lucas.**

**-Je ne t'ai rien demandé à toi ! Pesta Tony.**

**-Je sais par quoi tu passes, j'ai perdu mon…père, moi aussi !**

**-Tu ne sais rien de ma vie, quant à toi, reprit Tony en regardant Brooke, évite de raconter ma vie à qui veut l'entendre.**

**-Maintenant tu sais ce que ça fait, chuchota Lucas pour lui-même.**

**Tony était tellement en rage que Brooke prit peur et incita Tony à la suivre pour rentrer chez ce dernier.**


	18. Histoires de famille

_Joanne : D'abord, merci pour tes encouragements, et ensuite, je suis contente que la scène Peyton/Lauren t'ait plu, il y en aura encore d'autres et ce n'est pas dit qu'elles aient vraiment la même mère! Encore merci!_

_Brooke : Il n'est pas dit que Brooke ne lâchera pas Tony à cause de sa mère, mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle aura beaucoup de raisons de...enfin, j'en dis trop là! Pour le Brucas, ne perds pas espoir ( c'est ce que je fais pour la saison 4)! Et comme dit juste avant, encore beaucoup de choses entre Peyton et Lauren. Merci de me reviewer à chaque chapitre et surtout, de les lire! merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plaira._

_virg05__ : Merci à toi aussi de me lire encore. Et voilà la suite, qui j'espère te plaira._

**Cela faisait à présent près de deux semaines que la mère de Tony était décédée mais aussi deux semaines que Lauren avait découvert que la femme de la photo était la mère de Peyton. Après ça, elles s'étaient tout bonnement ignorées. Pour Lauren, ce n'était que quiproquos mais pour Peyton cela avait d'autres significations. Après tout, Ellie avait bien abandonné Peyton alors pourquoi pas Lauren ? C'est ainsi que Peyton s'approcha de Lauren pour en savoir plus.**

**-Salut, Lauren, dit Peyton en prenant un ton aimable.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pesta Lauren.**

**-Pas besoin de m'agresser, rétorqua Peyton.**

**-Ca te va bien de dire ça ! S'énerva Lauren.**

**-Ecoute, si je suis là, c'est contre mon gré, je désire juste savoir pourquoi on pense avoir la même mère.**

**-Que veux tu que je te dises ? Interrogea Lauren.**

**-Comment as-tu connu Ellie ? Demanda Peyton qui pensait que Lauren avait elle aussi était adoptée.**

**-Je ne l'ai pas connu, ce n'est que récemment que j'ai acquis cette photo. Elle m'a abandonné avec mon père, répondit Lauren, et tu vis avec elle ? Demanda-t-elle.**

**-Euh…non, pas vraiment, j'ai été adoptée et je ne le savais pas et un beau jour, Ellie a débarqué en me disant que j'étais sa fille, expliqua Peyton.**

**-Tu crois que…que c'est possible qu'elle soit également ma mère, questionna Lauren avec un soupçon d'espoir même si cela devait impliquer d'avoir Peyton pour sœur.**

**-Sincèrement, je ne sais pas, je pense qu'elle me l'aurait dit tout de même, lança Peyton.**

**-Il n'y aurait pas quelque chose qui pourrait nous prouver que nous…nous avons un lien de parenté ? demanda Lauren.**

**Peyton garda le silence alors qu'une illumination se fit dans la tête de Lauren.**

**-Mon père ! Mon père a obligatoirement connu ma mère, et je sais où le trouver, il habite à quelques heures d'ici, je lui rends visite et je te donne la réponse dès mon retour, proposa Lauren.**

**Peyton hocha positivement la tête. **

**Lauren partait déjà pour préparer son voyage jusque la ville de son père.**

**-Lauren ! Cria Peyton. Je peux venir avec toi ?**

**Lucas était chez lui et se dirigea vers le frigo pour y prendre quelque chose à grignoter. Il sortit une carafe de jus d'orange quand soudain, il entendit quelqu'un lui parler. Il sursauta, non pas parce qu'il avait été pris par surprise mais bien parce que Andy se trouvait dans sa cuisine.**

**-Andy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna Lucas.**

**-Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? Demanda Andy avec un clin d'œil.**

**-Si, bien sûr, s'exclama Lucas en allant chaleureusement le saluer. **

**Puis les deux prirent place à la table de la cuisine.**

**-Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, qu'est-ce que tu fais à Tree Hill ? Dans ma cuisine ? Demanda Lucas.**

**-Bonne question ! Ta mère m'a demandé de la rejoindre chez vous mais apparemment elle n'est pas là, enfin bon, tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais ta mère a fait une rencontre sur le net, entama Andy.**

**-Oui, je sais.**

**-Et bien, je suis cette fameuse rencontre ! Lança Andy.**

**-Tu rigoles ! Le monde est vraiment petit, lâcha Lucas.**

**-T'as même pas idée à quel point, répondit Andy. **

**-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ma mère ne m'a pas parlé de ta venue avant, se demanda Lucas.**

**-Je crois qu'elle voulait que je te fasse la surprise, répondit Andy, mais j'ai encore quelque chose à t'annoncer, continua-t-il.**

**-Oui ? Interrogea Lucas.**

**-Je vais vivre quelques temps avec vous ! Annonça Andy avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.**

**Lucas était content mais pas aussi heureux que ça. "Andy pensait-il pouvoir remplacer Keith dans leurs vies ?" Se demanda Lucas intérieurement.**

**Rachel frappa chez les Lee et attendit patiemment que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir en espérant ne pas tomber sur Deb Lee. Avec chance, ce fût Cooper qui vint lui ouvrir et ce dernier fut agréablement surpris de sa visite.**

**-Salut, toi !**

**Rachel ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus et l'embrassa.**

**-Tu as rompu avec Micro ? Demanda Cooper, une fois ses lèvres décollées de celles de Rachel.**

**-Euh…pas vraiment, non, répondit Rachel avec un regard séducteur.**

**-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Interrogea Cooper.**

**-Est-ce que tu me veux ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu me veux vraiment ? **

**-Oui, bien sûr, sinon je ne serais pas revenu, répondit Cooper.**

**-Alors cela ne te gênera pas que je sois avec Micro tout en couchant avec toi ? Questionna Rachel.**

**-Hey ! Pas de coup tordu, ok ?**

**-Ecoute, je me suis fait une raison, les gens ne changent pas, et la Rachel que j'étais avant est de retour, plus forte que jamais. Alors c'est soit tu acceptes que j'aie une relation avec Micro tout en étant avec toi, soit on s'arrête là, tous les deux, proposa Rachel.**

**-Tu me prends au dépourvu, tu sais…je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne veux pas faire de mal à Micro, il m'a l'air d'être un bon gars, répondit Cooper, hésitant. Ca ne te gêne pas de prendre le risque de faire souffrir Micro ?**

**-Je te l'ai dit, la vraie Rachel est de retour…**

**Cooper réfléchit à la situation qui se présentait à lui. Il désirait vraiment Rachel mais il n'était pas aussi cruel pour faire ça à Micro. Et puis, après tout…**

**Cooper embarqua Rachel dans la chambre de ce premier.**

**Chez Naley, Haley était continuellement sur les nerfs. Elle ne supportait plus Damien qui était de plus en plus désagréable avec Nathan et Haley. Cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'il était là, et cela semblait être une éternité pour le jeune couple. Haley et Nathan étaient dans la cuisine à discuter de la situation en prenant soin de chuchoter pour ne pas que Damien les entende de la salle de bain.**

**-Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, je vais finir par craquer, se plaignit Haley.**

**-Je sais bien, mais si je veux garder mon poste dans l'équipe et avoir ma bourse, il doit rester là. Plus que deux semaines, Haley, je t'en prie, supplia Nathan.**

**-Alors fais quelque chose, parle-lui, sinon, c'est moi qui part. Karen voudra bien m'héberger, répondit Haley.**

**-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es chez toi ici, ce n'est pas à toi de partir, s'indigna Nathan.**

**-Alors fais quelque chose, et vite !**

**Damien sortit de la salle de bain, prêt pour l'entraînement de Basket. **

**-Pas de messes basses sur moi j'espère, hein ? Les taquina Damien, alors Nathan, tu te dépêches ? On va être en retard ! **

**-Oui, c'est bon, s'énerva Nathan.**

**Nathan s'approcha de Haley pour l'embrasser mais cette dernière détourna la tête et les lèvres de Nathan vinrent se poser sur la joue de sa femme. Haley lui fit signe de parler à Damien avec un œil noir.**

**-C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression qu'il fait froid ici, se moqua Damien. **

**A présent dans la voiture, Damien questionna Nathan qui gardait le silence : **

**-Elle n'a pas l'air de bien m'aimer, n'est-ce pas ? **

**-De qui ? Répondit froidement Nathan.**

**-Haley ! Je vois bien qu'elle est toujours sur les nerfs, répondit Damien.**

**-C'est vrai que tu es plutôt dur à gérer mais tu n'es pas le seul fautif, dit Nathan.**

**-Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autres alors ? **

**-Haley est enceinte…**

**Damien ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, mais il se rendit compte qu'il commençait à être un poids lourd pour les futurs parents.**

**Lucas se trouvait à la bibliothèque du Lycée qui était complètement vide. Il vint se poser où quelques mois avant, Peyton avait été à deux doigts de perdre la vie. Il avait réellement besoin de réfléchir, sur son couple, sur Keith, sur Dan…**

**Dan…était-t-il vraiment un meurtrier ? Si oui, qui avait-il tué ? Keith ? Non, Lucas ne voulait pas le croire, comment aurait-il pu tuer son propre frère ? Lucas devait trouver un moyen de faire passer Dan aux confidences, mais comment ? Trop de questions et peu de réponses. Lucas reprit les photos entre ses mains et les contempla. Il redoutait toutes les réponses que ces photos pouvaient lui apporter… Puis, il eut soudainement une idée pour faire pression sur Dan…Si Dan trouvait une photo, il prendrait peur, il comprendrait que quelqu'un sait. Et connaissant Dan, Lucas savait qu'il trouverait par tous les moyens cet individu pour le faire taire. Et si Lucas trouvait Dan bien perturbé alors Dan serait vraiment un meurtrier…peut-être le meurtrier de Keith.**

**Lucas se leva avec la ferme intention de déposer une photo chez Dan. Il tourna une dernière fois la tête à l'endroit où se trouvait une tâche rouge sur le sol. Il se rendit compte que ces derniers temps il avait souvent négligé Peyton et savait qu'il devait aussi remédier à ça. Trop de choses s'imposaient à Lucas et il était vraiment dépassé par les évènements, le retour de Andy le tourmentait aussi beaucoup.**

**Lucas monta dans sa voiture et se gara à une centaine de mètres de chez Dan pour ne pas qu'il aperçoive son véhicule. Il fit le reste du chemin à pied et se faufila discrètement sur le perron de Dan. Il déposa une enveloppe contenant la photo sur le palier et s'en alla en espérant que son plan aboutirait à quelque chose. **

**Dan entendit un bruit venant de son perron et se précipita pour voir qui s'y trouvait. A la place d'une personne, il trouva une enveloppe. Il hésita quelques secondes puis la prit. Il retourna chez lui et entreprit d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il fut horrifié d'y trouver une photo de son ancien mur. Il paniqua sérieusement.**

**-La vérité commence à se faire savoir, n'est-ce pas Danny ? Demanda le fantôme de Keith enfant. **

**Dan perdait patience, cela faisait deux mois qu'il n'avait plus vu ce fantôme et voila qu'il refaisait surface en même temps que la fameuse photo.**

**-Tu es un monstre, Dan. Tu m'as tué sans regret…tu paieras pour ça, et plus tôt que tu ne le crois…**

**Dan se leva et se précipita sur le mini fantôme pour l'étrangler mais il passa à travers et le fantôme disparut. **

**-Laisse-moi tranquille ! Tu as compris ? Cria Dan dans le vent.**

**Il entendit un bruit derrière lui et cette fois-ci ce fut le fantôme de Keith adulte. **

**-Salut, Danny ! S'exclama ce dernier avec un sourire.**

**Dan s'accroupit par terre et mit sa tête entre ses genoux.**

**-Laissez moi, je vous en prie, épargnez-moi, répétait inlassablement Dan.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas petit frère, je suis là, répondit Keith adulte.**

**Dan releva la tête vers le fantôme qui était à présent assis sur le fauteuil.**

**-Tu es mon frère, et je t'ai pardonné, dit Keith avec un sourire…chaleureux.**

**Dan se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était assoupi quelques minutes et réalisa que cela n'était que cauchemar. Mais pourquoi Keith s'était-il montré si sympathique ?**

**Dan se précipita sur le perron de la porte et y trouva la fameuse enveloppe. Il fut repris de panique.**

**A des centaines de kilomètres de Tree Hill, dans un lieu sinistre et singulièrement blanc, un homme fut alerté par une lumière orange qui clignotait dans son bureau. Il vit des gens sortir en alerte de leur bureau et en conclut qu'une seule chose. Le code orange était conçu spécialement pour une personne particulière. Ainsi, l'homme suivit ses collègues de travail et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre 201.**

**-Appelez le docteur Dennis, le patient de la 201 est réveillé, s'exclama l'un des stagiaires de cette clinique souterraine.**

**L'homme resta figé.**

**-Qu…quoi ? Comment ça ? Mais cela fait 6mois qu'il est dans le coma, s'étonna-t-il.**

**-Raison de plus pour avertir le docteur au plus vite !**

**-J'y vais !**

**A peine dix minutes plus tard, un docteur franchit le seuil de la chambre 201 où le patient en question était éveillé.**

**-Comment vous sentez vous ? Demanda le médecin.**

**-Je n'en sais trop rien, répondit le patient qui avait la bouche pâteuse venant tout juste de se réveiller après six mois de sommeil. **

**-C'est un vrai miracle que vous soyez parmi nous, surtout après tout ce temps…**

**-Tout ce temps ? Comment ça ? Interrogea l'ancien comateux.**

**-Mr, vous êtes resté six mois entier dans un profond coma…on vous croyait presque mort, répondit le docteur.**

**-Je…je vous demande pardon…Mais où suis-je ?**

**-Vous êtes dans une clinique judiciaire aux soins spéciales, dit le médecin. A présent on va vous faire passer une série de test pour être sur que vous soyez hors de danger.**

**L'homme hocha positivement de la tête, la bouche toujours ouverte.**


	19. Tensions

**Karen était en train de préparer le dîner qu'Andy et elle avait décidé de passer en tête à tête, en amis. Andy la regardait cuisiner avec attention.**

**-Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, même après deux semaines, je suis chez toi et tu attends un bébé…réalisa Andy.**

**-Je sais…c'est incroyable, je suis contente que tu sois là, j'ai beau avoir du monde autour de moi, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être seule, alors un peu de compagnie à la maison me va très bien, répondit Karen en épluchant des oignons.**

**-Ca me fait plaisir d'être près de toi, et je resterai le temps qu'il faudra, tu sais…je ne veux pas remplacer Keith dans vos vies, mais sache qu'au moindre problème, je suis là. Je ne veux plus t'abandonner, lui expliqua Andy.**

**Karen tourna la tête vers le lavabo et se concentra sur son activité, des larmes commençaient à perler sur ses joues. La disparition de Keith était toujours dure à gérer pour elle. Elle renifla un bon coup et Andy s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. Il se leva et s'approcha par derrière.**

**-Karen…je sais à quel point c'est dur…Keith est irremplaçable et il sera à jamais dans vos cœurs à toi et Lucas mais aussi dans le cœur de la petite que tu attends, murmura Andy à l'oreille de Karen.**

**Cette dernière lâcha son couteau et s'appuya contre l'évier.**

**-C'est si dur de se dire que plus jamais je ne croiserais son regard, que je ne sentirais plus son parfum, que je ne le verrais définitivement plus, sanglota la future maman.**

**Andy la prit dans ses bras et la consola.**

**Il eut très envie de l'embrasser mais il se ravisa. « Pas dans un moment comme ça » se dit-il.**

**Lauren avait tout compte fait accepté que Peyton l'accompagne chez son père. Et elles étaient enfin arrivées, après deux heures de trajet pendant lequel personne n'avait prononcé un seul mot. Peyton fut impressionnée de voir la taille de la maison.**

**-T'as eu une belle enfance on dirait, remarqua Peyton.**

**-Pas vraiment, j'étais plus un fardeau qu'autre chose pour mon père, il m'a placé dans un foyer à mes huit ans, répondit Lauren.**

**Lauren regarda l'heure et déclara :**

**-Je ne sais pas s'ils sont là, on ferait mieux de rentrer directement. **

**Lauren sortit une clé, ouvrit la grande porte de bois et elles purent pénétrer dans la demeure.**

**-Apparemment il y a quelqu'un, annonça Lauren en entendant du bruit. **

**C'est alors que deux petits enfants accourent dans la pièce et sautèrent dans les bras de Lauren en criant son nom.**

**-Peyton, je te présente les seules raisons pour laquelle j'ai encore les clefs de cette maison, mon petit frère Matt et ma petite sœur Cléa, présenta Lauren.**

**Peyton les trouva mignons à croquer. **

**-Papa n'est pas là ? Demanda Lauren à ses frères et sœurs âgés respectivement de 9ans et 7ans. **

**-Si ! Papa ! Cria la plus jeune.**

**Un homme arriva alors et fut surpris de trouver Lauren et une inconnue chez lui.**

**-Lauren ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda son père.**

**-Moi aussi, papa, je suis contente de te voir, répondit Lauren avec ironie.**

**Peyton remarqua immédiatement que Lauren et son père avaient une relation plutôt conflictuelle. **

**-Je ne suis pas venue pour te voir, dit froidement Lauren, j'avais une question très importante à te poser, tu me dois bien la vérité après tout.**

**-Les enfants, allez voir maman dans sa chambre, aidez-là à s'occuper d'Anna, d'accord ? Demanda Paul Linsang à ses enfants.**

**Les deux petits obéirent et montèrent à l'étage au dessus.**

**-Anna ? S'étonna Lauren. Ta femme a accouché et tu ne m'en as rien dit ? **

**-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'avertir de la nouvelle, répondit Paul.**

**-Ecoute, je ne vous porte peut-être pas dans mon cœur toi et ta femme, mais tu sais que mes frères et sœurs sont les personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie et j'aurai aimé être avertie plus tôt.**

**-Tu l'es maintenant, à présent pose-moi ta question, fit remarquer Paul.**

**Peyton avait gardé le silence et se demandait si le père de Lauren avait remarqué sa présence.**

**-Je veux connaître le nom de ma mère, lança Lauren.**

**-Lauren…on en a déjà parlé, pourquoi remettre ça sur le tapis à chaque rencontre ?**

**-Cette fois-ci c'est très important, j'ai besoin de savoir, tu me dois bien ça, je t'en prie, supplia Lauren.**

**-Bon, très bien, s'agaça son père, elle se nomme Elizabeth Harp, continua Paul.**

**Peyton et Lauren se regardèrent avec un air entendu, elles étaient donc sans aucun doute sœurs.**

**-Satisfaite ? Et d'ailleurs, qui est cette jeune fille ? Demanda Paul en montrant Peyton du doigt.**

**-Si ce que tu me dis est exact, alors cette jeune fille comme tu dis, est ma…demi-sœur…répondit Lauren.**

**-Peyton ? S'exclama Paul Linsang.**

**Les deux jeunes filles furent surprises qu'il connaisse son prénom.**

**Lucas était encore à se demander si son plan de pression sur Dan allait marcher quand son téléphone sonna. Le nom de la clinique de Tree Hill apparut sur l'écran de son portable. Il hésita à répondre, ayant trop peur que son médecin lui annonce sa rechute mais il y répondit quand même.**

**-Allo ? **

**-Mr Scott, ici la clinique de Tree Hill, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer.**

**-Je vous écoute, répondit Lucas, mal à l'aise.**

**-Vous m'aviez fait part de vos envies de reprendre le sport et bien j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que vous pouvez…**

**-Qu…que…quoi ? S'exclama Lucas.**

**-Vos résultats ne sont pas parfaits mais si vous prenez grand soin de reprendre le sport lentement, sans brusquer les choses, alors vous pouvez recommencer à jouer…**

**-Et bien…merci docteur…**

**Lucas raccrocha et débordait de joie, il pouvait rejouer, enfin. Il avait rêvé tant de fois de ce moment qu'il en était encore tout retourné.**

**Il voulait crier à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il pouvait recommencer à vivre…Il devait impérativement avertir le coach de cette nouvelle.**

**Il prit sa voiture et prit la direction de la villa de Whitey Durahm. Comme toujours, Whitey était installé sur sa véranda. **

**-Heureux de te voir, Scott, s'exclama le coach.**

**-Moi de même, répondit Lucas.**

**-Que me vaut cette visite ? Interrogea Whitey.**

**-J'espère que vous m'avez gardé une place dans l'équipe parce que je suis de retour, lança Lucas.**

**Le visage du coach s'éclaircit.**

**-Et comment !**

**Dan était à la mairie et remplissait quelques paperasses, bien que son esprit n'était pas vraiment présent. A chaque fois que Dan entendait une alarme de police, il était figé de peur. Il avait pourtant décidé de trouver la personne qui était apparemment au courant de son acte pour pouvoir l'empêcher de parler. Dan réfléchissait encore à un stratège pour le découvrir quand quelqu'un frappa à son bureau. Inconsciemment Dan espérait que Lauren se trouvait derrière la porte mais il fut déçu quand Deborah entra dans son bureau avec un carton. Elle entra rapidement et posa le carton sur le bureau pour ensuite repartir aussi vite. Elle avait tout fait pour ne pas croiser le regard de son ex-mari. Dan trouva cela très louche.**

**-Deborah ! Cria-t-il.**

**Elle soupira et se força à faire demi-tour.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda-t-elle.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce carton ? Interrogea Dan.**

**-Les dernières choses que tu as laissé à la maison, mon frère s'installe définitivement chez moi, et il a besoin de place, répondit Deb, toujours en gardant les yeux rivés au sol.**

**-Comment ? Je croyais qu'il était parti, s'énerva Dan.**

**-Ce n'est plus ton problème, Dan. Sur ce…**

**Deb prenait déjà la direction de la sortie.**

**-Attends ! Je te connais que trop bien, pourquoi m'évites-tu ? Questionna Dan en pensant que Deb y était peut-être pour quelque chose dans l'histoire de la photo.**

**-Je n'ai rien à cacher, mais même si cela était le cas, ça ne te regarde pas, répondit Deb, mais si tu veux tout savoir, si j'évite de te regarder dans les yeux, c'est pour la simple raison que ça me dégoûte.**

**Deb partit, cette fois-ci définitivement, en laissant Dan songeur face au comportement de son ex-femme.**

**Micro et Rachel étaient de sortie en ville, comme chaque samedi. Ils se promenaient main dans la main, mais Micro sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans l'attitude de Rachel. Il avait l'impression que depuis quelques jours, Rachel se faisait de plus en plus distante. Et ce drôle de sentiment s'intensifia quand ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Cooper. Un malaise apparut immédiatement entre les trois personnes. Micro attrapa la main de Rachel comme pour se rassurer mais cette dernière la retira. Rachel fit mine d'être surprise de voir Cooper et lui sauta au coup sous le regard surpris de Micro. Rachel profita d'être dans les bras de Cooper pour passer ses lèvres sur l'oreille de Cooper.**

**-Arrête, lui murmura discrètement Cooper.**

**Cooper vint serrer la main de Micro qui le fit avec réticences. Micro n'appréciait pas trop que Cooper soit de retour en ville, et encore moins l'accueil que Rachel lui avait fait. Un silence pesant s'installa.**

**-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire en ville ? Demanda Micro sans un sourire.**

**-Je suis venu rendre visite à quelques personnes, répondit Cooper.**

**-Ah oui ? Et ça fait longtemps que tu es revenu ? Continua Micro.**

**-Et bien…à peu près deux semaines, dit Cooper.**

**-C'est bizarre, je suppose que si tu es là c'est pour voir Deb et Nathan mais aussi Lucas, or ni Nathan ni Lucas ne m'ont parlé de ton retour à Tree Hill, poursuivit Micro.**

**-Ils ont du oublier, suggéra Cooper, bon, et bien, à plus tard.**

**-Pourquoi ne te joindrais-tu pas à nous ? Proposa Rachel avec un sourire.**

**-Euh…oui…pourquoi pas ? Dit Micro avec un sourire forcé.**

**Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers un petit bar où Rachel et Cooper se donnaient rendez-vous avant qu'il n'apprenne son âge.**

**Nathan et Haley revenaient de leur rendez-vous chez le Gynécologue pour l'écographie du troisième mois. Ils pénétrèrent dans leur appartement.**

**-Où est Damien ? Demanda Haley.**

**-Il doit sûrement être en ville, depuis qu'il sait que tu es enceinte, il nous évite, répondit Nathan.**

**-Tant mieux, lança Haley, Nathan ? Où est la pochette où on range les écographies ?**

**-Dans l'armoire de notre chambre, répondit Nathan.**

**Haley s'y dirigea et entra dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit directement l'armoire, sortit la pochette et rangea l'éco avec les autres. Seulement, quand elle se retourna, elle eut la désagréable surprise de voir Damien et Thérésa dans son lit. Elle poussa un cri aigu qui alerta immédiatement Nathan, pensant qu'il était arrivé un problème à Haley.**

**Thérésa se hâta de se rhabiller et quitta l'appartement alors que Damien essaya d'en faire autant. Seulement Nathan l'en empêcha. Haley, elle, tellement énervée, prit un gros sac dans l'armoire et y jeta quelques vêtements à l'intérieur. Nathan se demandait ce qu'elle était en train de faire, tout comme Damien.**

**-Hey ! Elles ne sont pas là, mes affaires, lâcha Damien, pensant que Haley faisait ses bagages pour lui.**

**-Oh mais ce n'est pas toi qui pars ! C'est moi ! S'exclama Haley avec fureur. Elle quitta à son tour l'appartement, devant un Nathan impuissant.**

**-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? Cria Nathan à l'adresse de Damien.**

**Ce dernier essayait de se faire tout petit, en vain.**

**-Euh…je suis désolé…mais je n'avais pas d'autres endroits ! répondit Damien.**

**-Tu es incroyable !**

**Soudainement, Damien s'assit sur le lit et mit sa tête entre ses mains.**

**-Je sais que je suis irrécupérable, à ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je suis à Tree Hill ? Parce que mes parents sont du même avis que toi... marmonna Damien.**

**Suite à cette phrase, Damien confia à Nathan la vraie raison de sa venue ici, qui n'était pas du tout un stage de basket.**

**Depuis leur retour de la plage, il y avait deux semaines, Brooke avait évité de parler avec Tony, et ce dernier sentait bien qu'il était en train de la perdre, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à affronter la mort de sa mère et le secret qu'elle lui avait caché toutes ces années. Mais il n'était pas seulement distant avec Brooke, mais aussi avec tout le reste du monde. Il restait enfermé chez lui, à ressasser les souvenirs des moments passés avec son père et sa mère, avant que ces deux-là ne le laissent seul au monde.**

**Tony était chez lui, en compagnie de Brooke. Elle venait régulièrement, ils révisaient chez Tony, mais toujours chacun de son côté.**

**Tony releva la tête, et regarda Brooke en train de réviser son espagnol. **

**-Je suis un idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Tony à haute voix.**

**Brooke ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis lança :**

**-Non…en fait…si un petit peu…**

**Tony lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.**

**-Je suis désolé pour ce que je te fais endurer ces derniers temps.**

**-Ne t'en fais pas, je peux te comprendre…répondit Brooke en l'embrassant.**

**-Ta vie n'est pas très rose, je ne te vois plus sourire, j'ai peur de te perdre, continua Tony.**

**-Ne te fais pas de soucis, Tony, je suis heureuse d'être avec toi, et puis, il risque de bientôt avoir un peu de soleil dans nos vies, Karen accouche dans seulement 3 mois et après ce sera le tour de Haley, et je suis prête à parier que Nathan et elle me désigneront comme marraine de leur bébé, dit Brooke avec enthousiasme, alors que Tony recommencer à s'énerver en entendant parler de Nathan.**

**-Et, Lucas sera sans aucun doute le parrain, finit Brooke.**

**Ce fut encore de trop et Tony s'enflamma de nouveau.**

**-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu parles des Scott, tu n'as que leurs prénoms à la bouche…**

**Brooke était agacée par le comportement de Tony et comptait bien se rebeller.**

**-Les Scott font partis de ma vie, et si tu ne peux pas l'accepter alors nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble, cria Brooke en quittant la demeure.**

**-Ils font aussi partis de la mienne, murmura Tony pour lui-même.**


	20. On ne change pas

Brooke : Je suis vraiment contente que tu continues de lire ma fiction et mieux encore, que tu prennes toujours le temps de laisser une review ! Pour te renseigner, les révélations commencent bien à tomber et y'en a pas mal, crois-moi ! Pour ce qui est de Tony et Brooke...Ah ah, laissons un peu de suspense ! lol! Merci encore.

Icegirl46 : merci à toi pour ta review ! Maintenant, est-ce Keith ? Bonne question ! N'est-il pas sensé être mort ?

**_Ma fiction contient 24 chapitres, donc plus que 4 ! Mais ma prochaine fiction est déjà à moitié écrite et sera la suite de celle-ci !_**

**Peyton et Lauren étaient surprises que Paul connaisse le prénom de cette première.**

**-Excusez-moi, mais comment savez-vous mon prénom ? Demanda Peyton.**

**-C'est Ellie qui me l'a dit, répondit Paul.**

**-Pardon ? C'est assez bizarre puisque je suis née avant Peyton donc comment aurais-tu pu savoir ? Interrogea Lauren.**

**-Tout simplement parce que j'ai gardé contact avec elle après ta naissance, en fait, ça ne fait que quelques mois que je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'elle, répondit Paul.**

**-Quoi ? Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? S'indigna Lauren.**

**-Sûrement jamais, répondit son père…mais si vous voulez toujours de mon aide, sachez que j'ai gardé les emails de Ellie, si vous le souhaitez toutes les deux, je vous les donne.**

**Peyton et Lauren répondirent positivement et étaient curieuses d'en savoir plus sur elles-mêmes. Paul revint avec un dossier d'une cinquantaine de pages et le tendit aux filles. Elles s'installèrent sur le sofa et entreprirent de le feuilleter.**

**-Peyton…tu y trouveras le nom de ton père…ajouta Paul Linsang.**

**D'après ce qu'elles lurent et ce que Paul leur dit, les deux jeunes filles comprirent que Ellie avait abandonné Lauren à Paul car elle était encore complètement dans la drogue. Et qu'après avoir accouché, Ellie avait eu une aventure d'un soir avec un jeune homme marié et qu'elle était de nouveau tombée enceinte. Elle avait encore abandonné cet enfant, Peyton. La femme du père de l'enfant étant stérile, le père avait décidé d'adopter le bébé sans dire à sa femme qu'il était le père de l'enfant.**

**A cette phrase, Peyton arrêta sa lecture.**

**-Attendez…mon père est …**

**-Oui…ton père s'appelle Larry Sawyer, acheva Paul.**

**Peyton resta sous le choc de cette révélation.**

**Dans la clinique souterraine, l'homme qui venait de sortir de son coma était en plein interrogatoire. Si cet homme se trouvait dans cette clinique spéciale c'était parce qu'il avait été victime d'une tentative de meurtre, et à présent la justice voulait savoir qui était l'auteur de cette tentative.**

**-Ecoutez monsieur…vous devez coopérer…nous voulons coincer la personne qui est à l'origine de vos six mois de coma, dit le policier.**

**-Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire, je ne me souviens de rien…répondit l'homme.**

**-Faites un effort, nous avons besoin d'en savoir plus, insista l'agent.**

**-Je suis désolé…je ne peux rien faire…répéta l'individu.**

**-Je ne vous crois pas, je fais ce métier depuis 25ans et je suis capable de percevoir un mensonge et vous me mentez j'en suis sûr, avez-vous peur ? S'agaça le policier.**

**-Je n'ai rien à caché…ne pensez vous pas que si je me souvenais de quoi que ce soit, je ferais tout pour attraper la personne qui m'a enlevé six mois de ma vie ? Répliqua l'homme.**

**-Je vois que je ne pourrais rien tirer de vous et c'est bien dommage, mais je vais vous demander de vous concentrer encore un peu, c'est vraiment d'une grande importance.**

**L'homme ferma les yeux et fit mine de se concentrer.**

**-Rien, lança-t-il, je peux retourner dans ma chambre maintenant ?**

**-Soit…mais si vous vous souvenez de quoi que ce soit, prévenez-moi, répondit le policier.**

**Le comateux retourna dans sa chambre tout en se souvenant exactement du jour où il aurait dû perdre la vie…**

**Après avoir quitter sa demeure, Haley s'était dirigée vers la seule autre famille qu'elle avait à Tree Hill, Karen… Evidemment, Karen l'avait recueilli avec joie mais elles n'avaient eu aucune discussion. Haley avait passé la nuit à pleurer. Le lendemain, Haley alla dans la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuné. Elle fut surprise de voir Andy traverser en vitesse le couloir et sortir de la maison.**

**-Karen ? C'était bien Andy ou c'est moi qui ai des visions ? Demanda Haley.**

**-Tu n'es pas folle, c'était bien lui…**

**-Et bien dis donc, ça fait drôle de le voir ici, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Interrogea Haley.**

**-Sans entrer dans les détailles, disons qu'il est de passage à Tree Hill et qu'il avait besoin d'un toit, je lui ai donc proposé le mien, répondit Karen**

**Haley lui lança un sourire qui voulait en dire beaucoup et éclata de rire.**

**-Ne te moque pas de moi, Haley James Scott, pesta Karen avec un sourire. Et dis moi plutôt pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es réfugiée chez moi…Tu t'es disputée avec Nathan ?**

**-Non, ce n'est pas ça, du moins, pas directement…mais c'est plutôt chaotique chez nous, on héberge un joueur de l'équipe de basket, et il s'est révélé insupportable et pour une femme enceinte c'est encore pire, expliqua Haley.**

**-Tu n'en n'es qu'à ton 3ème mois, attends de dépasser les cinq et tu verras bien, soupira Karen.**

**-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu vas avoir un bébé, et c'est encore plus incroyable de se dire qu'on va pratiquement accoucher ensemble, ajouta Haley.**

**-Oui d'ailleurs, comment tu gères ça ? Je sais à quel point c'est dur d'être enceinte aussi jeune…**

**-C'est en partie grâce à toi que j'ai décidé de garder cet enfant. Tu as fait de Lucas un homme formidable, toute seule et très jeune…**

**-Je sais bien…mais sache que…**

**Karen fut interrompue par des coups frappés à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir. C'était Nathan. Ce dernier entra et se dirigea vers Haley.**

**-Rentre à la maison, je t'en prie…**

**Haley avait accepté de rentrer chez eux après que Nathan lui ait assuré que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre à partir de maintenant. Pendant le trajet, Haley n'avait pas dit un seul mot et espérait que quand elle rentrerait chez elle, Damien serait déjà loin de leur vie. Seulement quand elle entra, Damien était confortablement installé sur le sofa et regardait la télé. Quand il l'a vit, il se leva brusquement et tenta de lui parler :**

**-Haley…il faut que tu m'écoutes…**

**-Elle est bonne celle-là, je retourne chez Karen, pesta Haley.**

**-Attends Haley, écoute ce qu'il a à te dire, supplia Nathan.**

**-Très bien, je t'écoute, se résigna Haley.**

**-Je voulais déjà commencer par m'excuser pour tout ce que je vous ai fait subir ces deux dernières semaines…ensuite je voulais aussi t'informer sur les vraies raisons de ma venue ici…**

**Haley était très curieuse d'en savoir plus et l'incita à continuer.**

**-J'ai été viré de chez mes parents, voila tout. Ils ne m'aiment pas du tout, mais heureusement j'ai un parrain formidable et il m'a pris sous son aile à la minute où j'ai quitté mes parents, et il a jugé bon de m'envoyer chez quelqu'un qui était aussi passé par là, qui était passé du stade du garçon prétentieux à l'homme responsable et généreux, continua Damien.**

**-Ton parrain nous connaît ? S'étonna Haley.**

**-Oui, bien sur, c'est Whitey…**

**Haley éclata de rire pour la deuxième fois en une heure.**

**-Je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez plus de moi sous mon toit, c'est tout à fait compréhensible.**

**Damien avait déjà préparé ses valises et se dirigea vers la porte.**

**-Merci pour tout…**

**-Damien ? Reste, on a signé pour un mois non ? Interrogea Haley avec un sourire.**

**Damien leva la tête au ciel et s'exclama :**

**-Dieu m'aime !**

**Damien et Nathan arrivèrent ensemble à l'entraînement de basket de ce jour-là. Le sourire qu'abordait le coach laissait présagé quelque chose de mauvais pour les joueurs. Mais ils avaient tord, Whitey avait un sourire, signe de bonne humeur, voila tout. Mais tout le monde se demandait ce qui mettait Whitey dans cet état.**

**-Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, annonça Whitey, un joueur sera là dans peu de temps, il rejoint les Ravens, acheva-t-il.**

**-Alors vous avez décidé de remplacer Lucas ? Demanda Nathan avec tristesse. **

**-Scott ! Tais-toi ! Ce que je fais de mon équipe ne te regarde pas, lui lança le coach.**

**-C'est faux, je suis le capitaine et vous me l'avez bien rappelé quand vous m'avez ordonné d'héberger Damien, répliqua Nathan, blessé que son frère soit remplacé.**

**-C'est tout de même moi qui gère l'effectif de l'équipe, tu as compris ? Cria Whitey. Allez ! Dix minutes de sprint en attendant le joueur, dépêchez vous !**

**Damien et Nathan courraient l'un à côté de l'autre.**

**-Qui est Lucas ? Demanda Damien.**

**-C'est mon frère, mais il a du arrêter le basket à cause de sa maladie de cœur…répondit Nathan. **

**-Tiens ! C'est lui le nouveau joueur ? Demanda Damien en voyant quelqu'un entrer dans le gymnase avec un maillot des Ravens.**

**Nathan se figea en voyant Lucas portant le maillot n°3.**

**-Lucas !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, mec ? Demanda Nathan, heureux de le revoir parmi eux.**

**-J'ai eu l'autorisation de rejouer, je suis pratiquement guéri, répondit Lucas.**

**-J'ai la joie de vous annoncer le retour de notre numéro 3, déclara Whitey avec un sourire.**

**La nouvelle fut prise avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, et Lucas se fit un pur plaisir de recommencer à jouer même si c'était encore très dur pour lui.**

**Après avoir pris conscience que Brooke était en train de lui échapper, Tony avait pris l'initiative d'aller voir Brooke pour se faire pardonner. C'est donc chez Rachel qu'il se rendit en espérant que Brooke y soit. Brooke vint lui ouvrir, elle ne fut pas surprise de le voir et le fit entrer dans la maison.**

**-Brooke…je suis désolé…je suis conscient que ce n'est pas à toi de subir mes sautes d'humeur, commença Tony.**

**-Si elles avaient des raisons d'être je pourrais être plus compatissante mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu détestes autant Lucas et Nathan…répondit Brooke.**

**Tony parut gêné de cette question.**

**-Je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être parce que je sais que Lucas est ton ex et que j'ai peur que tu retombes dans ses bras, suggéra Tony, pas vraiment sûr de lui.**

**Brooke ne fut pas franchement convaincue, mais elle tenait beaucoup à sa relation avec Tony et ne voulait pas la remettre en cause.**

**-Tu ne me fais pas confiance, ça saute aux yeux, lança Brooke.**

**-C'est faux, ça n'a rien à voir, il y a bien des gens que tu ne supportes pas sans raison, et bien pour moi c'est pareil, répondit Tony.**

**-J'espère sincèrement qu'un jour tu te confieras à moi…en attendant, j'espère ne plus jamais être victime de ta mauvaise humeur, répliqua Brooke.**

**-Je t'en fais la promesse, répondit Tony en l'embrassant.**

**-Un petit film, ça te dirait ? Demanda-t-elle**

**-Oui pourquoi pas ? **

**-Est-ce que tu peux aller le chercher dans la chambre de Rachel, s'il te plait ? Demanda Brooke.**

**Tony s'exécuta et entra sans frapper dans la chambre de Rachel, cette dernière était dans une position compromettante avec Cooper.**

**Tony revint dans la chambre de Brooke sans le film, toujours gêné de la situation précédente. Brooke s'en aperçut immédiatement.**

**-Où est le film ? Demanda-t-elle.**

**-Zut, je l'ai oublié, répondit Tony en faisant mine d'avoir la tête ailleurs.**

**-Non, ça prend pas avec moi…Qu'est-ce que tu as fait si tu as oublié le film ? Interrogea Brooke.**

**-Hum…**

**Tony fut incapable de répondre.**

**-Qu'est-ce que Rachel a encore fait ? Pesta Brooke.**

**-Rien, je t'assure, c'est juste que je viens de la surprendre avec son copain et je trouve cela assez embarrassant, avoua Tony.**

**Brooke éclata de rire.**

**-Micro était en train...Commença Brooke en souriant avant que ce sourire disparaisse. Attends ! C'est impossible, j'ai eu Micro au téléphone il y a quelques minutes et il était au centre commercial pour acheter le cadeau d'anniversaire de Rachel.**

**Brooke se précipita hors de sa chambre avec vitesse et entra comme une furie dans la chambre de Rachel. Elle fut horrifiée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle.**

**-Non, mais dites moi que je rêve ! Cria-t-elle. Nom de dieu Rachel ! Tu es avec Micro, pas avec Cooper !! Est-ce que tu as pensé à lui ?? **

**Il fut impossible pour toutes les personnes présentes d'arrêter Brooke dans ses protestations. Rachel le savait, elle allait passer une longue journée…**


	21. Une odeur de trahison

_Merci à Brooke, Icegirl46 et Virg05 pour vos reviews, et c'est vraiment à partir de ce chapitre que tout s'accélère ! Merci encore !_

**Lauren et Peyton étaient sur le chemin du retour, et cette dernière était toujours sous le choc depuis qu'elle avait appris que Larry était bel et bien son vrai père. Chacune gardait le silence, et Lauren se demandait à quoi ressemblerait leur relation maintenant qu'il était sûr qu'elles étaient demi-sœurs. Malgré le fait qu'elles ne s'entendaient pas vraiment bien avant cette nouvelle, Lauren était prête à faire des efforts.**

**-C'est tellement bizarre ce qu'il nous arrive, dit Lauren.**

**-Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude, l'année dernière c'était l'apparition de ma mère biologique et cette année c'est celle de ma sœur, c'est le quotidien de Tree Hill, répondit Peyton.**

**Lauren lui sourit avant de continuer :**

**-Malgré qu'elle m'ait abandonné, je ne te cache pas que j'ai hâte de rencontrer Ellie.**

**Cette simple phrase fit un choc à Peyton qui venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas dit à Lauren que Ellie était morte.**

**-Hum…je suis désolée, lui dit Peyton.**

**-Mais pourquoi ? Interrogea Lauren.**

**-Notre mère…est décédée…répondit Peyton avec beaucoup d'émotions.**

**Lauren mit un coup de frein sec, et elles s'arrêtèrent sur le côté de la route.**

**-Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre comme ça…**

**Lauren venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait couru derrière un fantôme pendant tout ce temps, elle était blessée mais surtout déçue que tout ça n'ait abouti à rien.**

**Peyton s'approcha de sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras. **

**-Tu as ta sœur maintenant, chuchota Peyton à l'oreille de Lauren.**

**L'homme était toujours à la clinique et commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Voila quelques jours qu'il s'était réveillé, mais les médecins s'obstinaient à le garder. Il était agacé et n'avait qu'une seule envie : retrouver sa famille. C'est ainsi que quand le médecin entra dans sa chambre, il se mit en quête de ce qu'il désirait. **

**-Quand pourrais-je partir ? Demanda-t-il.**

**-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit évasivement le médecin.**

**-Vous savez quoi ? Je refuse de rester une minute de plus dans cet endroit, j'ai une vie qui m'attends et je suis sûr que ma famille se fait beaucoup de soucis pour moi, continua l'homme.**

**-Cela m'étonnerait, j'ai le regret de vous apprendre que votre entourage vous pense mort, répondit le médecin.**

**-C'est une blague j'espère ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de dire aux personnes que j'aime que j'étais mort, s'indigna l'homme.**

**-Nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque que l'auteur de votre meurtre apprenne votre possible guérison, qui soit dit en passant, est un vrai miracle, dit le médecin.**

**-J'en ai assez entendu, vous avez assez joué, maintenant c'est terminé, j'exige de rentrer chez moi, déclara le patient.**

**-C'est tout à fait compréhensible, et sachez que je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres de mes supérieurs, mais nous ne pouvons pas vous garder plus longtemps. Habillez-vous et vous viendrez ensuite remplir les derniers papiers de sortie.**

**Le patient était satisfait et était impatient que sa famille apprenne qu'il était toujours envie…Il allait pouvoir reprendre le cours de sa vie en oubliant toute cette histoire.**

**Karen était calmement en train de dîner en compagnie de Andy comme ils le faisaient pratiquement tous les jours depuis le retour de Andy. Lucas ne partageait jamais ces moments se sentant malaise vis-à-vis de Keith qui était toujours omniprésent dans son cœur.**

**Jour à après jour, Karen et Andy s'étaient énormément rapprochés et Karen se sentait très bien au contact d'Andy. Cela ne valait pas la présence de Keith auprès d'elle mais elle était consciente que Andy lui apportait beaucoup, surtout pendant ses derniers mois de grossesse. **

**Andy et Karen passaient un agréable moment, et Andy se laissait aller en prenant la main de Karen dans les siennes et passait souvent son pouce sur ses mains comme il avait aimé le faire à l'époque où il était avec elle.**

**Karen se leva pour aller chercher le dessert et quand elle se retourna Andy était près d'elle. Il la prit par la taille, elle ne put savoir comment réagir face à ce geste, mais se laissa faire.**

**-Andy, on ne…commença Karen.**

**Mais Andy l'empêcha de continuer en lui mettant un doigt sur les lèvres.**

**-Chut…laisse toi simplement vivre, Karen…tu le mérites…chuchota-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de Karen.**

**Cette dernière répondit à chacun de ses baisers. Et elle les appréciait pleinement, mais pour pouvoir les apprécier encore plus elle fit une chose malhonnête vis-à-vis d'Andy : elle imagina qu'elle était en train d'embrasser Keith…**

**Pendant que Karen goûtait de nouveau aux baisers d'Andy, Peyton et Lucas s'étaient donné rendez-vous entre amoureux chez cette première. Ils avaient jugé qu'il était urgent de reprendre leur relation en main et quoi de meilleur qu'un moment en tête à tête ? Peyton était confortablement installée dans les bras de Lucas, allongé sur le lit. Lucas passait machinalement ses mains dans les cheveux de Peyton tandis que cette dernière se passait du rouge aux ongles. Il s'aventurait parfois à lui faire des bisous sur le cou pour la déconcentrer, et au bout d'un certain moment, cela partit en bataille d'oreiller. Ce fut un réel plaisir pour tous les deux de se lâcher un peu. Lucas ne cessait de l'embrasser de temps à autre, et la soirée fut ponctuée de fous rires. **

**Seulement, quand Lucas lui proposa de faire un jeu de société, cela vint changer le cours des choses.**

**-Un bon petit jeu de société, ça te dit ? Demanda Lucas.**

**-Oui, si tu veux, répondit Peyton qui était encore rouge tellement elle avait ri quand Lucas l'avait chatouillé.**

**Lucas prit le jeu et ils commencèrent la partie. Au bout d'un moment, Lucas remporta de peu la partie, et taquina Peyton.**

**-Ah ah ! Je sais, je suis le meilleur ! Cria Lucas d'un air triomphant. **

**Peyton rigolait elle aussi, quand soudain, son sourire disparut pour laisser place à une expression de totale confusion.**

**-Lucas…je…tu devrais partir, conseilla Peyton.**

**-Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Lucas.**

**-Je ne me sens pas bien, je t'assure que je t'appelle demain, je t'en pris Lucas, laisse moi un peu seule, supplia Peyton.**

**Lucas accepta et quitta la demeure de Peyton, toujours inquiet de la réaction de Peyton.**

**Peyton était choquée, confuse et effrayée…maintenant elle en était sûre, elle avait perdu Lucas. Leur soirée lui avait prouvé que leur relation ressemblait à celle de deux amis…**

**Dans la demeure Gattina, les cris intenses de Brooke auraient pu être entendus dans la ville entière tellement elle était en rogne contre Rachel. La voix de Brooke ne cessait de s'amplifier au fil des minutes :**

**-Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu as trompé Micro ! Cria Brooke.**

**Rachel et Brooke se faisaient face dans le salon et Brooke avait une très nette envie d'étrangler Rachel alors que cette dernière gardait une distance raisonnable entre elles.**

**-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tout le monde croit que tu as changé, mais ils ont tord ! Tu es toujours la petite peste que tu étais en arrivant, continua à rouspéter Brooke.**

**-Tu es encore sous mon toit, alors si tu n'es pas contente, tu peux partir ! Répliqua Rachel.**

**-Tu parles ! Bien sûr que je vais me tirer d'ici, je ne veux absolument pas vivre sous le même toit qu'une sale traînée, pesta Brooke. **

**-Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter, reprocha Rachel.**

**-Et moi je ne te permets pas de tromper mon meilleur ami, y répondit Brooke. Je me demande ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête quand tu as couché avec Cooper, parce que je suppose que c'est ce que tu as fait !**

**-Je n'ai rien à te dire sur ça, ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua férocement Rachel.**

**-Ah oui ? S'étonna faussement Brooke.**

**Cette dernière fut prise par un élan de colère et attrapa Rachel par les cheveux et refusait de la lâcher malgré les protestations de Rachel.**

**-Ca devrait te faire réfléchir un peu, pesta Brooke.**

**Une porte claqua, et Micro apparut à la porte se demandant ce qu'il se passait.**

**Brooke lâcha Rachel et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide après avoir dit :**

**-Je te laisse lui annoncer la nouvelle !**

**Même si Dan Scott pensait réellement que son ex-femme soit impliquée dans l'histoire du tag sur son mur, il tenait à mener son enquête en commençant par les personnes susceptibles d'avoir été témoins de la scène, c'est-à-dire les huit présents au lycée lors de la prise d'otages. Dan avait déjà barré ses deux fils et sa belle-fille de la liste ce qui réduisait l'effectif à cinq. Dan avait donc décidé de leur rendre une petite visite au lycée et justement il venait d'apercevoir Skills, et sans plus attendre il se dirigea vers lui. Skills se mit directement sur ses gardes alors que Dan lui tendait la main :**

**-Bonjour, je suis le maire de Tree Hill, entama Dan.**

**-Comme si je ne le savais pas, répliqua Skills en lui serrant la main. Mais je ne sais pas où est Lucas, ni Nathan.**

**-En fait, mon bonhomme, c'est toi que je suis venu voir, j'avais quelques questions sur la prise d'otages…continua Dan.**

**-Je ne préfèrerais pas revenir sur cette journée, tout le monde essaye de l'oublier alors ce sera pour une prochaine fois, au revoir Mr le maire, répondit Skills.**

**-Attends, tu vas avoir l'obligeance de répondre à mes questions compris ? Demanda Dan d'un ton beaucoup moins sympathique.**

**-Ou quoi ? Défia Skills.**

**-Tu t'appelles bien Taylor, c'est ça ? Tu vis seul avec ta mère dans un petit appartement dans un coin de rue…pas très confortable, il serait à regretter que même ce toit vous échappe, menaça Dan.**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Demanda Skills avec dégoût.**

**-Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose d'anormal ce jour-là ?**

**-Ce que j'ai vu d'anormal, c'est un gamin qui s'est suicidé, répondit Skills avec mépris.**

**Dan réalisa qu'il ne pourrait rien lui apprendre et s'en alla sans un mot de plus.**

**Skills était remonté suite à sa rencontre avec Dan Scott, et avait peur que les menaces que Dan lui avait faites se réalisent. Quand il rencontra Lucas dans les couloirs, ce dernier remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette.**

**-Hey ! Ca va, Skills ?**

**-Tu parles ! Ton père est un vrai malade, c'est moi qui te le dis, répondit Skills.**

**Lucas fut tout de suite intéressé par le sujet abordé.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Demanda Lucas.**

**-Il voulait me poser des questions sur la prise d'otages, et crois-moi, je n'avais franchement pas envie d'en parler, mais il m'a obligé à parler en me menaçant, répondit Skills, mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Je n'avais rien à lui dire moi ! Je suis comme tout le monde, je veux juste oublier cette foutue journée…**

**-Oh Skills, tu n'as même pas idée à quel point ce que tu viens de me dire me confirme bien des choses, dit Lucas, troublé par cette confirmation tant redoutée.**

**-Ca va, mec ? Interrogea Skills, qui sentit que Lucas avait changé d'attitude.**

**-A partir de maintenant, plus rien ne va aller si tout ce que je pense est vrai, répondit de nouveau Lucas.**

**-Je ne te suis pas, Luke, fit remarquer Skills.**

**-Laisse tomber, Skills, allons plutôt en cours, répondit Lucas.**

**-Ouais, si tu le dis…**

**Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours, alors que Lucas avait la tête pleine de questions et de réponses. Si Dan enquêtait sur ce qui a pu se passer ce fameux jour, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher. Lucas était pratiquement sûr que Dan était pour quelque chose dans le meurtre de son oncle.**

**Au Karen's café, Karen Roe avait le sourire et servait ses clients, pendant qu'Andy était installé au comptoir et observait tout simplement la femme qu'il pensait aimer. Les deux adultes ne se quittaient plus, c'était le cas de le dire. Surtout depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et Karen avait l'espoir que sa fille ne grandirait pas sans père dans sa vie. Evidemment, elle ne cacherait pas à sa fille le nom de son père Keith Scott, mais elle espérait qu'Andy serait là pour elles. Karen discourait avec une de ses plus fidèles clientes qui voulait en savoir plus sur sa grossesse :**

**-Alors, c'est pour quand ce petit bout de chou ? Demanda la vieille femme.**

**-Dans trois mois, répondit gaiement Karen.**

**-Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Continua la cliente.**

**-Une petite fille, répondit Karen, heureuse de faire part de sa joie renaissante.**

**-Vous en avez de la chance, les filles ce sont ce qu'il y a de mieux. **

**La vieille femme se retourna ensuite vers Andy :**

**-Mais vous devez être déçu, les papas veulent toujours des garçons.**

**Andy se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise et Karen lui épargna cette question en répondant à sa place :**

**-Il s'y fera…Et puis…**

**Mais Karen ne finit pas sa phrase, elle crut apercevoir derrière la vitrine une silhouette qui lui était familière, mais elle pensa ensuite à l'effet de son imagination.**

**-Ca va Karen ? S'inquiéta Andy.**

**-Oui, Oui…J'ai cru voir…**

**Un tintement de cloche. La porte du café qui s'ouvre. Une silhouette apparaît. Karen s'évanouit dans les bras d'Andy…**


	22. Le Retour

_R.A.R_

**_THwritter_ : **Mdr! En fait, Nathan lui a fait voir toutes les photos des gens qu'ils ont connus de près ou de loin, c'est pour ça qu'Haley est au courant pour Andy ! Mdr! Non, plus sérieusement, j'avais complètement zappé ce détail. J'espère que cela n'est pas trop génant. Merci pour tes reviews !

**_Romi_ :** Encore merci d'être revenue lire ma fic ! Les révélations n'ont pas fini de tomber et la fin Leyton n'a pas encore été annoncée, donc il reste encore un peu d'espoir ! Lol ! Encore merci !

**_Icegirl46_ :** Je suis contente que cela te plaise toujours ! Est-ce Keith ? Réponse dans ce chapitre !

**_Virg05_ :** Merci à toi aussi ! Mais, est-ce vraiment Keith ? Mdr ! Réponse plus bas !

**_Brooke_ :** Merci beaucoup, comme d'hab' ! Mais Keith ou non ? lol ! Quant à Peyton, moi je l'aime bien, mais sans Lucas ! Mais cela ne veut pas dire que Peyton et Lucas vont rompre. Je préfère les laisser ensemble encore...lol ! Merci encore !

**BisouXxxx**

* * *

**Rachel et Micro étaient toujours dans le salon de cette première et Micro attendait que la mauvaise nouvelle tombe alors que Rachel ne savait comment l'annoncer.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Micro.**

**-Tu devrais t'asseoir, proposa Rachel avec un sourire forcé.**

**Micro obéit, s'attendant au pire.**

**-J'ai compris, tu romps c'est ça ? Suggéra Micro, la mine attristée.**

**-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, j'ai…j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible, répondit Rachel, mal à l'aise.**

**-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de plus pire que la rupture, enfin, peut-être si tu me trompais, mais j'en doute, répliqua Micro, qui sentait le stress monter en lui.**

**Rachel eut un rire nerveux et baissa les yeux. La réponse sauta directement aux yeux de Micro et il se leva brusquement en regardant bizarrement Rachel.**

**-Rachel, je t'en prie, dis moi que le nom de Cooper n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire, supplia Micro.**

**-Euh…c'est possible que si, marmonna Rachel.**

**-Je comprends mieux d'où le malaise venait quand on l'a rencontré la dernière fois, tu m'as trompé avec lui ? **

**-Je suis sincèrement désolée, cela s'est fait sans que je ne le voie venir, répondit Rachel.**

**-On t'a peut-être forcé à coucher avec lui ? S'énerva Micro, les larmes aux yeux.**

**-Ne m'en veux pas Micro, essaie de me comprendre, implora Rachel.**

**-Ne me demande pas l'impossible, j'ai marché plusieurs fois, un regard de toi me faisait fondre mais cette fois-ci, c'est fini ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi, répondit sauvagement Micro en quittant la maison.**

**Dan était toujours dans son bureau à la mairie et s'apprêtait à retourner au lycée pour poursuivre son enquête, en continuant par Marvin McFadden mais quelqu'un pénétra dans son bureau, il ne se retourna pas et lui dit :**

**-Revenez une autre fois, je dois partir.**

**-Une minute me suffirait, annonça une voix féminine.**

**-Oh, Lauren, chuchota Dan en se retournant vers elle.**

**-Surprise ! Je m'étais jurée que je ne remettrai plus jamais le pied ici, mais décidément je n'ai pas pu y échapper, lui dit Lauren.**

**Dan garda le silence et était très heureux de revoir son visage.**

**-Tu dois sûrement te demander ce qui m'amène ici, surtout après ma dernière visite, et bien, je tenais simplement à te remercier, sans toi je ne serais jamais allée jusqu'au bout, poursuivit Lauren.**

**-Cela veut dire que tu as retrouvé ta mère, s'enthousiasma Dan.**

**-En quelque sorte, du moins, si on ne considère pas qu'elle est décédée…**

**-Oh, Lauren, je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, je sais à quel point tout ça te tenait à cœur, compatit Dan.**

**-Il y avait autre chose qui me tenait à cœur, notre relation. Je n'étais pas idiote, je savais qu'on avançait droit dans le mur et qu'au départ ce n'était qu'un divertissement, comme toi comme pour moi, mais au fil des semaines, des mois, je m'étais vraiment attachée à toi et cela a été dur d'y renoncer, surtout si on prenait en compte que je ressentais des sentiments pour toi, que je ressens toujours des sentiments pour toi, continua Lauren.**

**Encore une fois, Dan se tut, alors que Lauren prenait le chemin de la sortie.**

**-Au fait, tu connais une certaine Peyton Sawyer ? Interrogea-t-elle.**

**-Oui, elle est la petite copine de mon fils, répondit Dan.**

**-On reste en famille alors…c'est ma sœur…**

**Elle ouvrit un œil suivi de l'autre. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et n'arrivait toujours pas à se remémorer comment elle s'était retrouvée à l'hôpital. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Karen était seule dans sa chambre d'hôpital. N'arrivant toujours pas à se souvenir, elle essayait de recomposer les évènements. Elle supposait qu'elle avait du faire un malaise dû à sa grossesse et que pendant sa période de sommeil, elle avait rêvé de Keith mais cela lui semblait si réel. Son mal de tête commençait à être de plus en plus oppressant et elle se mit en tête de se reposer encore un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin vienne la réveiller. Elle voulait continuer à dormir pour pouvoir ressentir de nouveau ce si bon sentiment dû à la présence improbable de Keith devant elle. Elle ferma les yeux, seulement le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant l'empêcha de s'endormir. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire aux docteurs, alors elle fit semblant de dormir, peut-être la laisseront-ils tranquille ? Elle sentit la présence de quelqu'un auprès d'elle. Quelqu'un posa sa main sur les draps, ainsi elle ne pouvait sentir le contact de sa peau. Elle s'imagina immédiatement que c'était Andy, mais cela ne la poussa pas à ouvrir les yeux, elle voulait à tout prix revoir Keith même si cela n'était qu'un rêve. Seulement, une petite voix dans sa tête l'incitait de les ouvrir quand même, Karen essayait de résister, en vain. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Sur le mur, elle vit l'ombre d'une silhouette. Cette silhouette elle la connaissait, cette taille moyenne, cette petite bidoche qui la faisait craquer. Elle tourna vivement la tête, et vit le visage de Keith qui lui souriait.**

**-Karen…Tu ne rêves pas…c'est bien moi…je suis là…lui murmura Keith en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.**

**Karen déglutit avec difficultés, est-ce que l'homme de sa vie, l'homme qui était supposé être mort, était présent devant elle ? La réponse lui apparut comme une évidence quand elle sentit le contact chaud de sa peau contre la sienne. Elle ne put que lui sourire.**

**Peyton avait beaucoup réfléchi et avait appelé en urgence son père qui était encore en mer. Il ne pourrait être auprès de sa fille que dans une semaine, et cette dernière avait hâte de pouvoir poser ses questions à son père, son vrai père. Peyton réalisa qu'elle avait une vie bien compliquée, elle savait qu'elle devait tout régler chose par chose, et en attendant le retour de son père, elle voulait s'occuper de Lauren, sa sœur. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne connaissait pas les coordonnées de Lauren et c'est après une bonne demi-heure de recherches sur le net que Peyton trouva enfin l'adresse de sa sœur. Elle s'y rendit rapidement pour enfin avoir une vraie discussion avec elle.**

**Peyton frappa chez Lauren et attendit qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir, Lauren mit quelques minutes pour le faire et Peyton s'aperçut qu'elle avait les yeux bien rougis.**

**-Peyton ! Entre, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, s'exclama Lauren.**

**Peyton entra timidement et fit le tour de l'appartement des yeux. Il n'était ni meublé ni décoré.**

**-Je sais, ce n'est pas super, mais c'est juste un petit loft qui me sert de toit pour la nuit, je passe la plus grande partie de mon temps à écrire, pas besoin d'être dans un lieu chargé de décos, déclara Lauren.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te juge pas. Alors comme ça, tu écris ? Ellie nous a quand même laissé un héritage, on dirait. J'ai eu le talent pour le dessin et toi pour l'écriture, remarqua Peyton.**

**Lauren lui sourit.**

**-Est-ce que ça va, Lauren ? Tu n'avais pas l'air bien quand je suis arrivée, fit remarquer Peyton.**

**-Non, ce n'est rien, juste une petite peine de cœur, répondit évasivement Lauren.**

**-Tu es ma sœur non ? Une sœur c'est comme une confidente…en fait, je sais pas trop, mais si tu veux parler, sache que je suis là, lui proposa Peyton.**

**-Merci, mais si je te disais tout, cela risquerait de te choquer, notamment le nom de l'homme qui est à l'origine de ma peine, répondit Lauren.**

**-Plus rien ne m'étonne à Tree Hill, lâcha Peyton.**

**-Si je te dis Scott, qu'est-ce que tu me réponds ? Interrogea Lauren.**

**-Je te réponds Nathan et Lucas, or Nathan est marié et va avoir un bébé, et Lucas est mon copain, répondit Peyton, étonnée.**

**-Tu ne connais que ces Scott là ? Continua Lauren.**

**-De notre âge, oui...à moins que…ne me dis pas que tu as eu une relation avec Dan Scott ? Cria Peyton.**

**-C'est mal ? Poursuivit Lauren.**

**-Disons que tu n'as pas choisi le moins tordu des hommes, ni le plus jeune, répondit Peyton.**

**-Je sais bien, mais cela m'est tombée dessus sans que je ne m'y attende, seulement, il a mis un terme à notre relation il y quelques jours, cela m'a fait beaucoup de peine, finit Lauren.**

**-Hey Hey, tu as le sang des Harp dans tes veines, et je pense que cette famille est réputée pour les drôles d'histoires de cœur, la preuve, qui aurait pu deviner que nous étions sœurs…il n'y avait que Ellie pour s'embarquer dans ce genre de chose, lança Peyton.**

**-Je suis vraiment très heureuse de t'avoir trouvé…j'ai maintenant une vraie raison de rester à Tree Hill, dit Lauren en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.**

**Lucas était au Gymnase du Lycée et s'était mis en tête de s'entraîner durement pour retrouver son niveau. Il voulait se concentrer sur le prochain match dont il pourrait jouer la première mi-temps. Il voulait se prouver qu'il était toujours capable de faire un très bon match et pour cela, il devait s'entraîner sans relâche. Lucas était à bout de force mais continuait à faire l'aller-retour et marquer. Mais Dan débarqua dans le gymnase et s'assit sur les gradins pour regarder son fils jouer. Lucas ne pouvait se concentrer sentant son regard sur ses moindres faits et gestes. Ainsi, il s'arrêta et se dirigea vers son père.**

**-Bonjour, fiston, lança Dan.**

**-Ouais, bonjour, répondit Lucas en reprenant son souffle, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?**

**-J'étais de passage au lycée et je savais que je trouverais l'un de mes fils ici, répondit Dan tout souriant.**

**-De passage ? Interrogea Lucas. Tu vas encore donner un cours ? **

**-Euh…oui…c'est ça…répondit Dan. En tous cas, je suis content que tu puisses rejouer, tu as un bel avenir dans ce domaine et j'espère que tu réussiras où j'ai échoué.**

**-Un « je suis content que tu soies en bonne santé » m'aurait suffit, fit remarquer Lucas qui était distant depuis qu'il avait des soupçons sur son père.**

**-Hey, Lucas…pourquoi es-tu aussi sur les nerfs avec moi ? Tu es mon fils et je t'aime, lâcha Dan.**

**-Tu es mon père biologiquement mais…**

**Lucas fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. C'était Andy.**

**« -Lucas, tu dois absolument venir à l'hôpital, c'est très urgent.**

**-J'arrive »**

**-A plus tard, lança Lucas en direction de Dan et en quittant rapidement le gymnase.**

**Karen était toujours dans son lit d'hôpital et Keith se trouvait toujours à ses côtés. Le sourire qu'abordait Karen n'avait pas quitté une seule fois ses lèvres. Les deux adultes avaient gardé le silence pendant de très longues minutes, chacun savourait le bonheur de revoir le visage de l'autre.**

**-Comment ? Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda enfin Karen.**

**-C'est une très longue histoire, je suis resté six mois dans le coma, six longs mois sans toi, j'étais dans une clinique spéciale, ils vous ont caché que j'étais encore vivant, ils étaient toujours à faire une enquête sur ma pseudo mort, et un beau jour, je me suis réveillé et je suis là maintenant, expliqua Keith.**

**Quelques larmes coulaient sur les joues de Karen.**

**-J'ai rêvé tous les jours de ce moment, c'était perdu d'avance mais je voulais y croire encore, j'ai prié tous les jours pour qu'un miracle se passe et cela a été le cas…dit Karen avec beaucoup d'émotions.**

**-Karen…il faut que tu me rassures sur un point. J'ai vu Andy avec toi aujourd'hui et je sais aussi que tu es enceinte, est-ce que c'est lui le père ? Demanda Keith avec beaucoup d'appréhension.**

**Karen eut un rire mélangé de sanglots.**

**-Oh Keith…c'est ton enfant que je porte, le tien, ta fille, répondit Karen.**

**Ce fut au tour de Keith de ne pas pouvoir retenir ses larmes.**

**-Karen, j'ai eu si peur que tu aies refait ta vie sans moi. Je vais être papa, encore une fois, chuchota Keith, n'y croyant pas encore.**

**-Je t'aime Keith, et n'oublie jamais que quoi qu'il est pu se passer ces derniers mois, c'est toi que j'aime, déclara Karen en se redressant pour l'embrasser.**

**Lucas arriva en un temps record à l'hôpital. Le ton qu'avait pris Andy quand il l'avait eu au téléphone l'avait tout de suite inquiété. Il se doutait bien que cet appel mettait en cause la santé de sa mère et cette simple idée l'effrayait. Il entra en trombe dans les couloirs et se dirigea vers Andy qui était adossé à l'un d'entre eux devant la porte d'une chambre.**

**-Andy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'exclama Lucas.**

**-Lucas, tu devrais respirer un bon coup et t'accrocher à quelque chose quand tu entreras dans cette salle, lui dit Andy.**

**-Arrête, tu me fais peur là, répondit Lucas.**

**-Vas-y, ta mère aura besoin de toi, finit Andy en incitant Lucas à pénétrer dans la pièce. Ce qu'il hésita à faire pendant quelques secondes.**

**Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur ? Etait-il arrivé malheur à sa mère et à l'enfant qu'elle portait ? Avait-elle perdu son bébé ? Avait-elle tout simplement accouché ? Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient dans la tête de Lucas, et c'est avec un gros poids sur le cœur qu'il se décida à pénétrer dans la chambre de sa mère.**

**Il ferma les yeux quand il mit les pieds dans la pièce. Il n'osa pas les ouvrir puis attendit quelques secondes avant de le faire.**

**Ce fut le choc, la vision qui s'offrait à lui était ce qu'il rêvait chaque nuit alors comment cela pouvait-il être possible. Il se pinça pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas et quand il en fut sûr, il ne se retint pas. Il sauta dans les bras de son oncle Keith Scott sans plus de retenue.**

**-Keith ? Je rêve ? Dis moi que non !**

**-Non, Lucas…tu ne rêves pas, je suis bien là, avec vous, lui murmura Keith en le prenant dans ses bras.**

* * *

Et oui, c'était bien Keith ! Il fallait qu'il revienne ! C'était inconcevable que Karen élève son deuxième enfant seule ! Et j'adore trop Keith ! 


	23. Les rêves se réalisent toujours

_R.A.R :_

**_THwritter_ :** Voilà la suite avec les dernières grandes révélations ! Je suis contente que tu mettes des reviews, cela me va droit au coeur ( non, non, j'en fais pas trop) ! Mdr

_**Virg05**_ : Merci à toi aussi et voici la suite avec la discussion entre Dan et Keith...Tu verras comment Dan a pris la nouvelle !

_**Haley1815**_ : Un énorme merci à toi ! Tous ces compliments me touchent beaucoup ' ! Merci encore et j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

_**Brooke**_ : Ah, merci encore à toi aussi ! Je suis contente que tu soies contente pour Keith ! Et tu as raison, il reste encore quelques révélations qui sont pour ce chapitre ! Et Brooke est de retour dans celui-là...Maintenant, est-ce que cela va te plaire ?...Mdr!!! Merci encore !

**_Et voici l'avant dernier chapitre..._**

* * *

****

**La nouvelle concernant le retour de Keith avait fait rage dans la ville de Tree Hill. Tout le monde parlait de ce vrai miracle et la maison de Karen n'avait cessé d'être envahie par les journalistes avides de savoir. Tout le monde sans exception avait été très heureux de le revoir et chacun des proches de Keith Scott avait défilé pour le revoir, tous, Peyton, Brooke, Haley, Nathan, Deb, Micro, Whitey…tous, sauf Dan qui était resté sous le choc de cette nouvelle. Lucas était sûrement le plus heureux de tous, plus encore que Karen. Il avait même arrêté d'aller au Lycée depuis une semaine, depuis le retour de son oncle. Cette envie de passer tout son temps avec lui était sans doute due à la peur qu'il s'en aille de nouveau. Karen n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'Andy et ne s'en était pas inquiétée, trop contente d'avoir l'homme de sa vie près d'elle. Lucas n'avait pas patienté et après avoir été sûr que Keith était là pour de bon, il avait remis l'histoire de l'adoption sur le tapis, c'est ainsi que dans seulement quelques jours, Lucas deviendrait le fils de Keith Scott aux yeux de tous. Une petite fête avait été organisée dans la soirée en l'honneur de Keith et tous leurs proches avaient été conviés y compris Tony, Cooper, Rachel, Lauren, Damien et Dan. Ce dernier avait beaucoup hésité avant de venir mais Keith lui avait envoyé un message en insistant énormément. Ce fut Karen, Keith et Lucas qui leur ouvrirent la porte, chacun à leur tour, comme la nouvelle famille qu'ils étaient à présent. La bonne humeur était de mise et tout le monde avait décidé d'oublier ses soucis pour faire honneur à Keith. Même Dan avait fait l'effort mais tout le monde sentait qu'il était très préoccupé. Une certaine tension était présente entre Micro et Rachel et ils faisaient tout pour s'éviter, Rachel évitait aussi Cooper par respect pour Micro. Tout le monde était rassemblé dans le salon mis à part Dan qui restait en retrait.**

**Lucas et Nathan étaient tous les deux et un grand sourire illuminait leurs visages. Jamais depuis la mort de Keith, ils n'avaient été aussi heureux. Et Nathan voyait ce retour comme une deuxième chance à ne pas manquer pour apprendre à connaître son oncle.**

**-C'est incroyable ce qu'il nous arrive, fit remarquer Nathan.**

**-A qui le dis-tu ? Je suis le môme le plus heureux sur terre à ce moment, répondit Lucas.**

**-Tu te souviens de la discussion que l'on avait eue l'année passée quand nous étions au chalet de Rachel ? Je t'avais fait part de ma tristesse sur le fait que je ne connaissais pas vraiment Keith. Eh bien maintenant j'ai l'occasion d'y remédier. Jamais je n'aurais cru un tel miracle possible, continua Nathan.**

**-Je comprends ce que ça te fait, crois-moi, je vais profiter un maximum de chaque moment que j'aurai avec lui et puis…il va devenir mon père, dit Lucas.**

**-Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Mais c'est super ! En même temps, quand j'étais môme, je croyais que tu étais mon cousin et que Keith était ton père…d'ailleurs, tu vas être mon cousin maintenant, plus mon frère, ajouta Nathan avec une pointe de déception.**

**-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu seras toujours mon frère, Nate, et tu le sais, le rassura Lucas en le prenant dans ses bras.**

**-Et sinon, comment ça va avec Brooke ? Interrogea Nathan après avoir lâché son frère.**

**-Brooke ? C'est avec Peyton que je suis, pas Brooke, lui rappela Lucas.**

**-Je sais bien, mais je voulais dire, comment se passe votre nouvelle amitié, on sait tous comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois et je voulais savoir si tu pensais que l'histoire allait se répéter, expliqua Nathan.**

**-Je suis heureux, mec, je ne veux pas me compliquer la vie, je suis avec Peyton et c'est tout, répondit Lucas.**

**-Si tu le dis, allez, viens, on va rejoindre les autres, lui lança Nathan.**

**Dan était pris régulièrement par des bouffés de chaleur au cours de la soirée. Il ne supportait pas de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé alors qu'il était la cause de tout ça. Après avoir reçu un appel de son frère, l'invitant à cette soirée, Dan avait supposé que Keith avait oublié la façon dont il était tombé dans le coma et cela n'était pas plus mal pour Dan mais il n'empêchait pas qu'il se sentait toujours autant pris par la culpabilité, même après le retour de son frère. Il s'était isolé dans une des pièces de la maison de Karen et contemplait des photos de Karen, Keith et son propre fils. Quelqu'un entra doucement dans la pièce et vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de Dan. Ce dernier était à se demander si c'était encore un fantôme ou le vrai Keith. Il respira un bon coup et essaya de sourire, en vain. Cela ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose. Keith le prit dans ses bras comme pour le rassurer.**

**-C'est bon de te revoir petit frère, lâcha Keith.**

**-Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Dan mal à l'aise.**

**Keith écarquilla les yeux, des larmes perlaient sur les joues de Dan.**

**-Ne te fais pas de soucis, Dan. Je ne dirai rien, lança Keith d'un air entendu.**

**-Que…qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Bégaya Dan.**

**-Je veux dire que je ne dirai à personne que c'est par ta faute que j'ai été éloigné de ma famille, répondit Keith.**

**-Je…je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, murmura Dan.**

**-S'il te plait, ne nie pas, je me souviens de tout, ne me mens pas et ne me fais pas regretter la décision que j'ai prise, lui dit Keith.**

**-Quelle décision ? Interrogea Dan.**

**-Celle de me taire et d'oublier tous les problèmes qu'il y a entre nous, répondit Keith avec un sourire.**

**Dan ne put que prendre son frère dans ses bras et le remercier de sa clémence.**

**Rien au monde n'aurait pu faire disparaître la joie qu'éprouvait Karen. Seulement, quelqu'un chose l'empêchait de savourer pleinement son bonheur : La culpabilité. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir délaissé Andy depuis le retour de son futur mari. Elle n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle de lui et elle était assez inquiète. Elle se souvint du message qu'elle avait reçu quelques heures auparavant sur son ordinateur :**

**_« Ma chère Karen, _**

**_Je crois que c'est bon à présent, mon devoir a été rempli, mes emails t'ont aidé à tenir le coup, mais maintenant Keith est de retour et ta vie est avec lui. Je vous souhaite sincèrement beaucoup de bonheur. Tu embrasseras la petite pour moi. _**

**_N'essaie pas de me contacter, je suis déjà loin à l'heure qu'il est._**

**_Sache que chaque moment que j'ai passé avec toi a fait mon bonheur, je savais qu'ils étaient éphémères mais je l'assume._**

**_Tu auras toujours ta place dans mon cœur._**

**_Andy »_**

**Après avoir lu ce message, Karen n'avait pu s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle avait été égoïste, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui parler depuis le retour de Keith et elle savait à présent qu'elle ne le reverrait plus, qu'elle l'avait perdu pour toujours. Elle se devait d'être heureuse à présent, au moins pour Andy. Elle espérait le revoir un jour mais elle en doutait. Elle avait essayé d'envoyer un message à l'adresse qu'Andy utilisait lors de leur rencontre Internet, mais elle n'existait plus, elle avait disparu, partie, tout comme Andy.**

**Tous les amis lycéens étaient réunis dans un coin de la maison. Il réalisèrent que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas réunis pour une vraie bonne nouvelle, et celle-ci était sûrement la meilleure des nouvelles que l'on pouvait leur annoncer. Ils étaient tous ensemble, Lucas, Nathan, Peyton, Brooke, Haley, Micro, Damien, Lauren, Tony et même Rachel. Tout le monde discutait avec agitation. Et Lauren et Peyton s'aperçurent qu'elles n'avaient encore annoncé à personne qu'elles étaient sœurs et jugèrent ce moment comme parfait pour le faire.**

**-Hey ! Je ne vous avais pas dit que Ellie m'avait laissé une petite surprise avant de partir ? Lança Peyton;**

**-Vraiment ? Laquelle ? Demanda Brooke à sa meilleure amie.**

**-Lauren ! Répondit Peyton.**

**-Comment ça ? Interrogèrent les autres.**

**-Nous sommes demi-sœurs, lâcha Lauren.**

**-C'est pas possible ! S'exclamèrent les autres. Et ben dis-donc, on ne pourra pas dire que Tree Hill est une ville banale.**

**-Ca c'est le cas de le dire, répondit Peyton.**

**Pendant que les deux sœurs racontaient à leurs amis comment elles avaient découvert la nouvelle, Tony était assez nerveux et parla à l'oreille de Brooke :**

**-Il m'énerve !**

**-Qui ? Interrogea Brooke.**

**-A ton avis ?! Lucas ! Répondit Tony.**

**-Tu vois, tu recommences, tu fais une obsession sur eux, il faut que tu arrêtes ou c'est notre relation qui s'arrêtera, menaça Brooke.**

**-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, murmura Tony pour lui-même en lançant un regard noir aux frères Scott.**

**Peyton, elle, ne cessait de regarder Lucas, plus heureux que jamais. Elle s'en voulait au plus profond d'elle. Elle s'en voulait de ne jamais être heureuse et de toujours tout gâcher et encore une fois, elle allait prouver qu'elle était la fille qui broyait toujours du noir.**

**-Lucas, est-ce que je pourrais te parler, seul à seul ? Demanda Peyton à Lucas.**

**Ce dernier la suivit, intrigué par ce que sa petite amie avait à lui dire.**

**-Je t'écoute, dit Lucas.**

**-Ce que j'ai à dire est plutôt délicat. Je sais que ces derniers jours, tout est rentré dans l'ordre pour toi. Tu recommences le basket, tu vas être grand frère et oncle et surtout, Keith est revenu. Crois-moi, je suis sûrement la plus heureuse de te voir de nouveau sourire à longueur de journée. Et je m'en veux de venir gâcher ton bonheur, expliqua Peyton.**

**Lucas avait immédiatement pali et se demandait où Peyton voulait en venir.**

**-Je ne te suis pas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Interrogea Lucas.**

**Peyton avait à présent les larmes aux yeux et dieu seul savait à quel point il lui en coûtait de prononcer ces mots :**

**-Je…C'est mieux qu'on arrête, tous les deux, finit par dire Peyton.**

**-Tu peux pas me faire ça, pas après tout ce que l'on a vécu. J'ai besoin de toi, Peyton, se lamenta Lucas.**

**-Non, c'est faux, tu t'en sortiras mieux sans moi. Tu feras de grandes choses dans ta vie et je serai là pour les voir mais je n'aurai pas la place la plus importante dans ton cœur. Je ne sais pas qui l'aura, peut-être que Brooke l'aura, peut-être n'as-tu pas encore rencontré la bonne, mais sache que je serai là pour toi, à chaque moment de ta vie, s'expliqua Peyton avec difficultés.**

**-Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, je pensais qu'on était bien tous les deux…murmura Lucas.**

**-Laisse-tomber, Lucas. On se voit plus tard…**

**Le sourire qu'abordait Lucas quelques minutes avant avait complètement disparu et avait laissé place à une expression de tristesse bien marquée.**

**La soirée était animée…dans tous les sens du terme. Certains riaient aux éclats alors que d'autres comme Lucas ou Peyton avaient perdu l'envie de rire. C'est au moment où Lucas avait décidé de s'expliquer avec Peyton que Karen et Keith prirent la parole. Lucas dut donc se raviser et attendre encore. Karen et Keith se donnaient la main et ce fut Keith qui commença à parler :**

**-Tout d'abord, merci d'être venus, ça me touche beaucoup. Je sais que mon retour était assez inattendu mais il ne faut jamais cesser d'avoir la foi. Beaucoup d'entre vous doivent se demander comment se fait-il que j'aie « ressuscité », je tenais donc à dire que je n'ai pas été victime de magie ou d'autres choses d'aussi improbables.**

**Keith essaya de gérer ses émotions avec difficultés, avant de poursuivre :**

**-Je suis resté dans le coma tout ce temps, suite à la balle que j'ai reçue, et je ne me souviens de rien mais on m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est apparemment passé. Et je voudrais rendre un hommage à Jimmy Edwards, j'aimerais que tout le monde sache qu'il sera toujours dans ma mémoire et dans mon coeur. Maintenant, je veux bien laisser la parole à ma fiancée…annonça Keith en se décalant pour laisser parler Karen.**

**-Comme la vie est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde a des rêves, certains ne les réalisent jamais, d'autres les réalisent en un temps record et puis d'autres doivent attendre d'avoir passé la moitié de leur vie pour voir se réaliser leurs rêves, et c'est mon cas. Je rêvais d'épouser un homme que j'aimerais plus que tout, avoir des enfants. Bon, c'est vrai, je ne l'aurais pas fait dans l'ordre mais je vais bientôt épouser Keith et donner naissance à une petite fille, je ne pouvais rien demander d'autre. Mais savoir que vous êtes tous là pour nous, c'est un cadeau en plus. Merci d'être là, acheva Karen.**

**Damien se sentait un peu à part dans la bande d'amis et il essayait de s'intégrer du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais il avait un peu de mal, vu sa réputation. Il se dirigea vers ses colocataires du moment et s'adressa directement au jeune couple : **

**-Salut vous deux !**

**-Ah, salut Damien ! Alors pas trop mal à l'aise parmi nous tous ? Demanda Nathan.**

**-Non ça va, et de toutes façons il faudra bien que je m'y fasse, lâcha Damien.**

**-Comment ça ? Interrogea Haley. Tu pars demain de toutes façons, non ?**

**-Oui, bien sûr, mais je me suis dit que je pourrais passer plus souvent à Tree Hill, répondit Damien.**

**Haley et Nathan étaient heureux de l'apprendre.**

**-En fait, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de retourner vivre dans ma ville si je n'avais nulle part où coucher, mais j'ai trouvé un loft dans une ville pas loin de Tree Hill, et Whitey veut bien m'héberger les fois où je reviendrai, expliqua Damien.**

**-Oh ! Mais c'est super, s'exclama Haley en prenant Damien dans ses bras.**

**Et pour ne pas changer ses habitudes, Damien fit un clin d'œil à Nathan pour énerver gentillement ce dernier.**

**A ce moment, le téléphone de Haley sonna. C'était le médecin de Tree Hill. Le jeune couple attendait une réponse plutôt pressante. Haley répondit au téléphone, et Nathan était visiblement stressé. Haley ne laissait filtrer aucune information. Une fois le téléphone raccroché, Haley se retourna tout sourire en direction de Nathan. **

**-Alors ? S'impatienta Nathan.**

**-C'est une fille, répondit Haley.**

**-Oh, dit seulement Nathan, visiblement déçu.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Brooke qui était avec toute la bande.**

**-Nous allons avoir un petit garçon, répondit Haley en jetant un regard à Nathan.**

**-Un garçon ? Cria Nathan. Mais…**

**Il prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement en passant sa main sur son futur petit garçon.**

**Lucas était en compagnie de Brooke et Tony et avait la mine attristée par sa rupture avec Peyton. Il était vraiment sur les nerfs et voir Tony embrasser Brooke sous ses yeux pour l'enrager n'arrangeait pas les choses. Lucas poussa un soupir d'exaspération. **

**-T'as un problème Scott ? Demanda sournoisement Tony.**

**-Je ne sais pas, ça dépend. Tu veux peut-être goûter encore une fois à mon poing, répondit Lucas.**

**-La dernière fois vous étiez deux contre un, mais on peut retenter le coup juste toi et moi, répliqua Tony.**

**-Tu n'en vaux pas la peine, s'agaça Lucas.**

**-C'est quoi votre problème à la fin ? S'indigna Brooke.**

**-Le problème, c'est que ton copain entretient une rage contre mon frère et moi sans que l'on ne sache pourquoi, répondit Lucas.**

**-Il n'a pas tord, ajouta Brooke, il serait peut-être temps que tu nous dises pourquoi tu les détestes autant.**

**-Je n'ai rien à dire, c'est naturel. C'est sa tête de blond que je n'aime pas, pesta Tony.**

**-Très bien, je tiens beaucoup à toi, mais je ne peux pas rester avec toi, Tony. Je ne veux pas rester avec un gamin capricieux, c'est fini, lança Brooke en partant avec rage.**

**-Brooke ! Cria Tony pour la retenir.**

**Tout le monde se retourna vers le couple.**

**-Tu veux savoir d'où vient ma rage contre eux ? C'est très simple, leur père est une ordure. Pire encore, leur père est aussi mon père, lâcha Tony. Oh oui, Dan Scott est mon père biologique.**

**Un grand silence s'installa et tout le monde dévisagea Dan.**

* * *

: Les fans de Peyton prendront sûrement mal cette phrase et moi-même, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que j'ai écrit. Mais je la trouvais appropriée à la situation !

Sinon, le secret de Tony enfin dévoilé, qui avait pensé à ça ?


	24. Le final

**_R.A.R _**

**_Haley1815_ **: Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue ! Ton avis compte beaucoup comme tous les autres ! Et voilà la fin de la première grande partie ! Merci de m'avoir suivie jusque là !

**_Virg05_ :** Oui, il a été actif et l'explication arrive avec ce dernier chapitre ! Enfin bon, voici la fin de la première partie ! Merci pour tout !

_**Joanne **_: Merci beaucoup pour tout ! J'espère que la fin te plaira aussi !

_**Brooke :**_ Je voulais te dire un grand merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Voilà plus de Leyton pour le moment mais pas encore de Brucas, enfin, je te laisse découvrir ça avec la fin...Merci encore pour tout !

_**THwritter :**_ Voilà le dernier chapitre d'une première histoire, j'espère que cela te plaira jusqu'au bout ! Merci !

Voilà, voilà, Ma fanfiction se compose de deux grandes parties et voici le dernier chapitre de la première partie. Et j'ai décidé que la deuxième partie (arrivant très bientôt) serait postée directement à la suite de ce chapitre 24 !! Merci encore pour tout ! Et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Une journée entière avait passé depuis la soirée qui s'était déroulée en l'honneur de Keith. A cette soirée, beaucoup d'évènements avaient eu lieu. Nathan et Haley allaient avoir un petit garçon, Peyton avait rompu avec Lucas, Brooke avait rompu avec Tony, et Tony était peut-être le fils de Dan. **

**Peyton était dans sa chambre et travaillait sur une planche de dessin quand un homme entra dans sa chambre.**

**-Je ne t'attendais plus, lança Peyton à l'adresse de son père.**

**-Tu ne viens pas m'embrasser ? S'étonna Larry Sawyer.**

**-Je ne crois pas non, du moins, pas tant que tu ne seras pas honnête avec moi, répondit Peyton.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Interrogea Larry.**

**-Ce qu'il se passe c'est que tu m'as encore caché un secret de famille, répondit Peyton. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu étais mon père biologique ? S'énerva-t-elle.**

**-Oh…je comprends…assieds-toi, il est temps qu'on ait une nouvelle discussion, lança Larry.**

**Il regarda un instant sa fille qu'il aimait tant et reprit :**

**-Je suppose que tu sais dans quelle condition nous t'avons eue. J'étais marié avec ta mère adoptive et lors d'une soirée j'avais un petit peu trop bu, et Ellie m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte quelques temps après. Or, ma femme était stérile et j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée de t'adopter mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de l'avouer à ta mère.**

**-Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit quand Ellie est revenue ? **

**-J'avais honte d'avoir menti à ta mère et je ne voulais pas gâcher sa mémoire plus que je ne l'avais déjà fait. J'espère que tu me comprends…je t'aime, ma fille, que mon sang coule dans tes veines ou pas, tu seras toujours ma fille.**

**Peyton éclata en pleurs dans les bras de son père, toute la peine qu'elle ressentait depuis sa rupture avec Lucas sortait, elle se libérait de tout.**

**Lucas était dans sa chambre et regardait un album photo où figuraient des photos de lui et Peyton. Il mentirait s'il disait que son amour pour Peyton n'avait pas diminué depuis quelques temps, mais il tenait beaucoup à elle, il en était sûr. Et il avait été blessé par leur rupture. Keith l'avait senti ailleurs et entra donc dans sa chambre pour parler avec son futur fils.**

**-Comment tu vas, Lucas ? Demanda Keith.**

**-Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que tout va bien pour moi, il y a quelque chose qui vient perturber ma petite vie ? Répondit Lucas.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Interrogea Keith.**

**-C'est Peyton, elle m'a laissé tombé, répondit Lucas.**

**-Tiens, d'ailleurs j'avais quelques questions à te poser à ce sujet. Quand je suis parti tu étais avec Brooke, si je me souviens bien, or maintenant tu es avec Peyton, je n'ai pas tout compris, lâcha Keith.**

**-J'étais avec Peyton, rectifia Lucas en faisant une petite pause. Brooke m'a quitté, nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble.**

**-Pas plus que Peyton et toi, apparemment. Tu n'aimes plus Brooke, c'est ça ? Questionna Keith.**

**-Elle n'a rien à voir là dedans, fit remarquer Lucas.**

**-Bien au contraire, je te connais…mon fils…et quand tu seras prêt à en parler tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, lui dit Keith.**

**-Justement, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, est-ce que tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit de la prise d'otages ? Interrogea Lucas.**

**-Euh…non, pourquoi ? Tu sais quelque chose ?**

**-Ca se pourrait…je crois que Dan a quelque chose à voir dedans, répondit Lucas.**

**-Non, Lucas…Dan n'y est pour rien…c'est…Jimmy…dit Keith se sentant coupable d'accabler un innocent pour protéger son frère…je dois aller voir ta mère…on se voit plus tard…**

**Une jeune femme, valises en mains, venait de franchir le seuil d'une grande maison. Elle se retrouvait encore une fois à la rue, mais cette fois-ci cela avait été un acte prémédité. Brooke Davis avait quitté la demeure de Rachel, ne supportant plus sa présence. Elle ne savait où aller et marchait tout simplement, se laissant guidée par ses pas. Elle se retrouva, sans savoir comment, dans la rue que Tony habitait. Justement elle aperçut sa silhouette à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle essaya de l'esquiver, en vain.**

**-Brooke ! Cria ce dernier en courant jusqu'à elle.**

**-Je n'ai rien à te dire ! S'exclama Brooke.**

**-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? Interrogea Tony.**

**-Hum…c'est un simple hasard…Est-ce que…tu as parlé à Dan ? Questionna Brooke.**

**-Plutôt mourir, je ne veux pas avoir à faire à cet enfoiré…répondit Tony.**

**-Je ne comprends toujours pas comment il peut être ton père…fit remarquer Brooke.**

**-Rien de bien compliqué. Il a connu ma mère à l'université et l'a mise enceinte, la même histoire que pour les deux autres en somme, répondit Tony. Je l'ai appris dans la lettre que ma mère m'a laissée.**

**-Je suis désolée pour toi, Tony…murmura Brooke.**

**-Maintenant tu sais d'où venait mon aversion pour les Scott. Alors peut-être que toi et moi…enfin, tu vois où je veux en venir, dit timidement Tony.**

**-Non Tony, je ne peux pas revenir avec toi, c'est plus fort que moi, je suis désolée…**

**-Je comprends, mais peut-être que tu peux au moins emménager chez moi pendant un certain temps, histoire de te dépanner, proposa le nouveau Scott.**

**-Je ne pense pas, il serait mieux qu'on ne se voit pas pendant un moment…et toi, tu devrais parler à ton père, lança Brooke en s'en allant.**

**Tony en était à se demander où il en était. Il ne savait plus, il était perdu. Il aurait aimé retomber en enfance, à l'époque où sa mère et l'homme qui l'avait élevé étaient toujours en vie. Seulement, il venait de perdre la femme qu'il aimait et il devait faire face au maire de la ville, son père. Et s'il ne le faisait pas rapidement, il savait qu'il le regretterait. C'est donc dans un état d'esprit de défi qu'il se rendit à la mairie pour affronter l'homme qui l'avait abandonné. Quand il franchit la porte de son bureau, Dan ne fut pas surpris de le voir.**

**-Je t'attendais, lança Dan.**

**-Ah ouais ? S'étonna Tony.**

**-Oui, j'ai l'habitude... Mais j'ai fait des recherches sur toi, Scénarii c'est ça ? Interrogea Dan.**

**Tony acquiesça en baissant les yeux. **

**-J'ai connu un certain John Scénarii à l'université mais je ne pense pas avoir couché avec lui, ironisa Dan. Alors, qui est ta mère ?**

**-Ma mère…s'appelait Jennifer Ritcher, déclara Tony avec difficultés.**

**Le visage de Dan prit soudainement une expression pleine de gravité.**

**-Je…je ne savais pas qu'elle était enceinte…ce n'était que l'affaire d'une nuit…je ne l'ai pas revu après cette fameuse nuit, comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'elle attendait un enfant ? Qu'elle portait mon enfant ? Fit remarquer Dan, troublé. Si je l'avais su, j'aurais fait comme avec Lucas, j'aurais proposé de l'aide à ta mère.**

**-Alors vous ne m'avez pas abandonné, en quelque sorte ?**

**-Effectivement…Je n'arrive pas à y croire…c'est difficile à croire que j'ai un troisième fils…marmonna Dan.**

**-Je vous arrête, mon père s'appelait John…dit Tony.**

**-Alors si tu ne voulais pas rencontrer ton vrai père, pourquoi es-tu venu ? Demanda Dan.**

**-J'en avais besoin, c'est tout, répondit Tony.**

**-Tu sais qu'il n'est jamais trop tard…si tu veux faire connaissance avec moi, passe me voir…tu peux aussi le faire avec tes frères…**

**Peyton avait passé la journée à parler avec son père et ce dernier n'avait fait que de la réconforter après qu'elle lui ait parlé de sa relation avec Lucas. Cela faisait longtemps que Peyton n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne journée en compagnie de son père, surtout qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il ne repartirait plus en mer avant au moins un mois.**

**-Papa…j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un. Elle ne devrait plus tarder à venir, annonça Peyton à son père.**

**-Elle ? Serais-tu passée de l'autre bord ? Taquina Larry.**

**-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Répliqua Peyton en lançant un oreiller sur son père.**

**Justement à ce moment-là, une silhouette apparut à la porte de la chambre de Peyton.**

**-Lauren ! Entre ! L'incita Peyton.**

**Lauren entra timidement et vint saluer le père de Peyton.**

**-Lauren, je te présente mon père, Larry Sawyer. Papa, je te présente Lauren Linsang, ma demi-sœur, déclara Peyton.**

**-Enchan…commença Larry. Ta quoi ? S'exclama-t-il.**

**-C'est la fille d'Ellie, donc ma sœur…**

**-Oh, et bien, content de faire ta connaissance. C'est plutôt dur à croire mais c'est bien que Peyton ait une sœur…enfin, je suppose, dit Larry.**

**-Voila, si j'ai fait venir Lauren c'est d'abord pour que tu la connaisses mais aussi parce que j'avais quelque chose à te demander, dit Peyton à son père.**

**-Dis toujours, lança Larry.**

**-En fait, Lauren vit seule dans un petit studio et je me demandais si elle ne pourrait pas emménager avec nous, demanda Peyton.**

**-Je ne voudrais pas déranger, tu sais, je suis bien chez moi aussi, dit Lauren, le rouge aux joues.**

**-Moi, ça me va, annonça Larry.**

**-PARFAIT ! S'exclama Peyton en prenant son père par un bras et Lauren par l'autre.**

**Pour ne pas trop s'encombrer, Brooke avait laissé ses valises dans sa voiture le temps de trouver un nouveau toit et avait décidé de se rendre chez Lucas, pour parler un peu avec lui. Elle entra dans la chambre de Lucas, sans frapper comme à son habitude.**

**-Ah, salut Brooke ! Lança Lucas.**

**-Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Interrogea Brooke.**

**-Je te retourne la question, répondit Lucas d'un ton las.**

**-On se retrouve au point de départ, vive le célibat, ironisa la jolie brune.**

**-La seule différence c'est que j'ai été jeté alors que toi, tu as jeté…mon frère, apparemment, ajouta Lucas.**

**-C'est incroyable, ça n'arrêtera jamais, j'ai l'impression. D'abord on apprend que Lauren est la sœur de Peyton et maintenant il se pourrait que Tony soit aussi ton frère, lança Brooke.**

**-Si on y réfléchit bien, il est probable qu'il le soit vraiment, il ressemble à Nathan, mentalement et surtout physiquement, fit remarquer Lucas.**

**-Et ça ne te fait rien ? S'étonna Brooke.**

**-Oh que si, mais je n'ai pas envie d'y penser, il y aura bien un moment où j'aurais à faire à mon frère, mais pour le moment, je préfère me concentrer sur mes problèmes à moi, pas ceux de Dan, répondit Lucas.**

**-Tu n'as pas tord, lâcha Brooke en prenant place aux côtés de Lucas, sur le lit.**

**Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras.**

**-Soyons seuls à deux…**

**Brooke releva les yeux vers Lucas…Ce dernier avait une envie qu'il refreinait avec difficultés. Comment résister ? A ces souvenirs, jamais il n'en avait été capable alors pourquoi le serait-il cette fois-ci ?**

**Lucas déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Brooke. Elle ne put le repousser sur le coup mais une fois que ce fut fait, elle se leva subitement.**

**-Lucas ! Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai envie que cela se répète ? S'indigna Brooke avant de quitter la chambre de Lucas.**

**Haley et Nathan étaient tranquilles dans leur lit et avaient fait la grasse matinée. Ils ne réalisaient pas encore que cela faisait des mois que tout allait pour le mieux pour eux et cela les effrayait quelque peu car auparavant, jamais ils n'avaient été aussi heureux sans qu'il n'y ait quelque chose qui vienne gâcher leur bonheur. Ils attendaient donc patiemment qu'une nouvelle tuile leur tombe dessus en espérant que cela n'arriverait pas de si tôt.**

**-Tu crois que vous êtes combien ? Demanda Haley à son mari.**

**-Je ne sais pas, peut-être 6 ou 7. On ne sait jamais avec Dan. On est déjà à un effectif de trois…répondit Nathan avec ironie.**

**-Ca te fait rire, l'ex-petit ami de Brooke est ton frère et toi, tu te moques de Dan ? S'étonna Haley.**

**-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? J'ai une famille de fou, j'y suis pour rien moi si mon père a fait des enfants à droite et à gauche, répliqua Nathan.**

**-J'espère que tu ne feras pas la même erreur avec Tony qu'avec Lucas…dit simplement Haley.**

**-Quelle erreur ? Demanda Nathan.**

**-J'espère que tu apprendras à le connaître et que tu ne resteras pas sur l'idée déjà bien péjorative que tu as de lui, expliqua Haley.**

**-Ecoute, j'ai déjà fait le coup avec Lucas, je ne vais pas encore joué au frère jaloux et prétentieux. Je te jure qu'après avoir eu une discussion avec mon père, Lucas et Tony, je voudrais bien accepter Tony dans la famille, déclara Nathan.**

**-Ah, ça c'est mon mari, s'enthousiasma Haley. Au fait, tu sais, c'est bizarre, je ne sens pas beaucoup le bébé. Karen m'a dit qu'à cette époque, sa petite fille donnait des coups une bonne trentaine de fois par journée, ajouta-t-elle.**

**-Ce n'est rien, il ne sera peut-être pas aussi sportif que son père, répondit Nathan en embrassant sa femme.**

**Keith refuse catégoriquement de mentir aux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Ainsi il demande à Lucas et Karen de se rassembler :**

**-Voila, je ne veux pas vous mentir. Je me souviens de la fusillade, ce n'est pas Jimmy qui m'a tiré dessus, c'est Dan.**

**Une expression horrifiée s'étale sur les visages de Karen et Lucas.**

**Rachel se trouve dans sa chambre et pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle tient entre ses mains les photos qu'elle a prises de Micro et elle lors de leurs dernières vacances ensembles. Elle dépose un dernier baiser sur l'une des photos avant de se remettre à pleurer de plus belle.**

**Peyton et Lauren ont fini de mettre les affaires de Lauren dans la chambre de Peyton. Cette dernière dessine une planche qu'elle travaille depuis la veille. Sur cette planche figure son portrait terriblement triste qui regarde un Lucas tout sourire dans les bras d'une personne à la silhouette floue. Le message de ce dessin est traduit par un adieu que Peyton fait à l'amour de Lucas.**

**Lauren, elle, a décidé de tirer définitivement un trait sur Dan Scott. Elle se souvient de certains moments romantiques qu'elle a passés en sa compagnie ainsi que des présents qu'il lui a offerts. Pour l'oublier une bonne fois pour toutes, Lauren brûle chacun des cadeaux.**

**Tony est dans sa voiture, roulant simplement. Son esprit est peuplé de souvenirs joyeux passés avec sa famille et Brooke. A ce moment, il passe devant une pancarte disant : « Sortie Tree Hill ». Adieu Tree Hill, adieu Brooke et adieu les Scott.**

**Brooke a réfléchi à sa situation et a enfin trouvé une solution. Elle laisse le même message sur toutes les boîtes vocales de ses proches : « Il est temps pour moi de m'en aller. Je pars vivre à Los Angeles avec mes parents. Je te laisserai de mes nouvelles dès mon arrivée. » Elle pense que c'est la meilleure solution, surtout après le baiser échangé avec Lucas.**

**Micro est en pleine métamorphose et est prêt à changer complètement de vie. Il entre et sort de différentes boutiques. Le Micro final est assez surprenant et…différent.**

**Nathan et Haley commencent déjà à préparer la chambre de leur futur bout de chou. Haley a déjà fait bon nombre de courses à l'occasion de la venue du nouveau né. Seulement, elle est soudainement prise de douleurs au ventre, de plus en plus violentes. Nathan la conduit à l'hôpital de toute urgence.**

**Dan contemple un ancien album photo et s'arrête régulièrement sur certaines photos. La première : Dan et Karen au bal de promo du lycée. La deuxième : Dan et Jennifer lors de la soirée de la rentrée à l'université. La troisième : Dan et Déborah lors de leur mariage.**

**Devant le lycée de Tree Hill, une silhouette regarde les façades de l'école avec un sourire en coin. Chris Keller est là. **


	25. On perd tous quelque chose

**_R.A.R :_**

_**Virg05 :**_ Ne t'inquiète pas, plus d'arrivée bizarre pour la suite, enfin normalement ! Pour ce qui est du bébé Naley...Je te laisse le découvrir plus bas. Et merci de m'avoir suivie jusque là !

_**THwritter :**_ Pas de souci, Keller est là, mais il n'aura pas un rôle très important ! En tout cas, merci pour ces compliments, ça me touche.

_**Brooke :**_ Merci, merci, merci...Je pourrais continuer comme ça encore longtemps. Le simple fait que tu lises ma fiction me touche, mais en plus tu donnes ton avis depuis le tout début, et ça, c'est énorme. Alors je te remercie encore. Ensuite, tu as de bonnes intuitions sur beaucoup de choses (mais pas sur toutes hein !). Donc voilà, ce chapitre marque le nouveau début plutôt discret pour l'instant, du Brucas...

**

* * *

**

**Brooke n'avait pas perdu de temps pour se mettre au volant de sa voiture avec la ferme intention de se diriger vers la Californie et ne sûrement plus jamais revenir. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle était garée devant son ancienne demeure familiale et n'arrivait pas à appuyer sur la pédale. Elle restait là, à contempler ce qu'elle ne verrait peut-être plus jamais. Alors qu'elle commençait à se faire une raison, son téléphone sonna. C'était Lucas. Elle hésita quelques secondes et n'ayant pas le cœur à lui raccrocher au nez, elle répondit.**

**-Brooke ! T'es folle ou quoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas partir ! S'affola Lucas avant même qu'elle n'ait dit « allo ».**

**-Lucas…Laisse-moi faire ce que je veux, ok ? C'est beaucoup mieux que je parte ! répondit Brooke.**

**-Et t'as pensé à nous ? T'as pensé aux personnes qui t'aimaient ? S'énerva Lucas.**

**-Ne me fais pas culpabiliser, j'ai pris ma décision et je ne reviendrai pas en arrière, répliqua Brooke.**

**-C'est à cause du baiser que tu t'en vas ? **

**-Ecoute Lucas, oublie, veux-tu ? Et puis je ne peux plus faire demi-tour, je suis déjà loin, dit Brooke.**

**-Allez, descends de la voiture, lança Lucas.**

**-Tu veux que j'arrête ma voiture en pleine autoroute ? Tu veux ma mort ? S'exclama Brooke.**

**-C'est mal de mentir Brooke Davis, lança Lucas en tapant à la vitre de Brooke qui sursauta.**

**Brooke sortit de la voiture et regarda sévèrement Lucas.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **

**-Je n'allais pas te laisser partir comme ça ! Fit remarquer Lucas.**

**Peyton et Lauren étaient toujours dans la chambre qui appartenait à présent aussi à cette dernière. Peyton montrait son dessin à sa sœur et lui confiait ce qu'elle voulait transmettre avec ce dessin. Mais son téléphone vibra. Peyton resta sans voix en entendant la nouvelle de Brooke.**

**-Lauren, il faut à tout prix qu'on aille voir Brooke, elle veut quitter la ville ! S'exclama Peyton.**

**-C'est grave si je ne viens pas ? Je préfère aller faire un tour dehors, demanda Lauren.**

**-Euh…non bien sûr. On se voit plus tard ? S'empressa de dire Peyton en attrapant déjà son sac et en sortant de la chambre.**

**Lauren acquiesça d'un signe de tête et la suivit, excepté que Peyton monta dans sa voiture que Lauren prit la sienne.**

**Peyton pensa tout de suite à se rendre devant l'ancienne demeure de Brooke.**

**Lauren, elle, se gara non loin du lycée et se balada en faisant le tour du Lycée. Elle aimait bien le lycée quand il était complètement vide les week-ends. Mais une silhouette attira son regard. Qui pouvait bien venir au lycée un samedi à part elle ? Elle s'approcha de cette personne et lui tapota l'épaule.**

**-Salut ! Lança-t-elle. Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas cours aujourd'hui ?**

**-J'ai passé l'âge du lycée si tu veux savoir, répondit froidement le jeune homme.**

**-Hey ! C'était de l'humour, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Interrogea Lauren.**

**-T'es bien curieuse ! S'énerva le jeune homme.**

**-Et toi t'es bien désagréable, s'agaça Lauren en faisant volte-face pour ne plus parler à cet individu. **

**-Hey ! Je m'appelle Chris Keller ! Est-ce que tu sais chanter ? Cria Chris en lançant un regard charmeur à Lauren.**

**Rachel était enfermée dans sa chambre, assise au pied de son lit, un album photo en mains. Elle pensait à tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire et vivre.**

**« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? Je me le demande ! Je suis complètement tarée ! Tromper un gars comme Micro, faut le faire…Je n'aurais jamais du le laisser tomber…c'était quand même une perle, peut-être trop naïf sur les bords mais bon…tellement mignon…Jamais je ne trouverai un gars comme lui…à moins que…que je retourne avec lui ! Oui, mais il ne voudra jamais de moi… Il faut que je trouve le moyen de me remettre avec lui ! Ca ne devrait pas être si difficile, il m'aime toujours j'en suis sûre et je l'aime aussi, je ne vois pas où est le problème…Ah si ! Je l'ai trahi ! Qu'est-ce que je fais encore là ? Il faut que je le retrouve et tout de suite ! »**

**En suivant ses pensées, Rachel se leva subitement, s'arrangea et se remaquilla pour ne pas montrer qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle pensait trouver Micro au Rivert Court et ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour s'y rendre. Seulement, quand elle ouvrit la porte de chez elle pour partir, c'est Cooper qu'elle trouva face à elle. Il l'embrassa. Elle pensa d'abord à se laisser faire et monter au premier avec lui, puis se souvint qu'elle avait décidé de reconquérir Micro.**

**-Cooper, il faut que je te parle…annonça Rachel.**

**-Je t'écoute, répondit Cooper, pas très rassuré.**

**-Je veux tout arrêter, et tout de suite ! Je veux arrêter mes visites chez ta sœur et je veux que tu arrêtes de venir me voir. En somme, je ne veux plus te voir autrement qu'amicalement.**

**-En d'autres termes, tu me laisses tomber ? S'étonna Cooper.**

**-C'est ça ! S'exclama Rachel en poussant Cooper à la porte et en montant dans sa voiture sans un au revoir à Cooper.**

**Tony avait déjà fait pas mal de route depuis qu'il avait quitté Tree Hill. Il ne voulait pas trop rouler d'un seul coup et s'arrêta donc rapidement dans un petit motel sordide pour se reposer un peu. Il se paya une chambre et se dépêcha de s'allonger sur le lit de la petite chambre qu'il avait pris pour deux heures. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il était tout de même content d'avoir quitté Tree Hill. Cette ville ne lui avait apporté que des soucis. Certes il y retournait assez souvent pour aller se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère mais cela s'arrêterait là. Il ne voulait n'y voir Dan, ni ses frères et ni Brooke. Il voulait simplement tirer un trait sur ces derniers mois. Mais des images lui revinrent en tête, notamment le visage de Brooke. Il avait encore de forts sentiments pour elle, et il regrettait d'être parti sans lui avoir dit au revoir. Il repensait à son sourire, à son parfum, ses lèvres qu'il avait tant de fois goûtées. Il était toujours à spéculer sur toutes les qualités de Brooke quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il pesta intérieurement contre cette personne qui l'interrompait dans une pensée qu'il appréciait particulièrement. La personne derrière la porte ne prit pas la peine d'attendre que Tony l'invite à entrer et pénétra dans la chambre. Tony éclata de rire, mais d'un rire nerveux.**

**-Non, mais je rêve ! Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? S'exclama Tony.**

**-Quelle question ! Je t'ai suivi ! Répondit sournoisement Dan Scott.**

**-J'aurais du m'en douter ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? S'énerva Tony.**

**-Je suis venu chercher mon fils ! Répondit naturellement Dan.**

**-Vous en avez des bonnes vous ! Ironisa Tony.**

**-Ce n'est pas une blague, je ne t'ai pas abandonné toi ! Et j'estime que j'ai le droit de te connaître, expliqua Dan.**

**Tony haussa simplement les sourcils en regardant de haut en bas son père biologique. Une certaine conversation allait s'en suivre…**

**Micro sortait enfin de la dernière boutique de Tree Hill. Il les avait faites au complet et le résultat était plutôt surprenant. Micro était métamorphosé. Il avait les cheveux coupés courts et portait un jean délavé un peu trop grand pour lui mais qui lui allait comme un gant. Il avait laissé sa chemise entrouverte malgré la légère brise qui passait par Tree Hill. Et aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, Micro était terriblement sexy fringué comme ça. Il semblait même avoir pris quelques centimètres, c'était sûrement du au fait qu'il marchait droit, sûr de lui comme tous ses amis du Rivert Court. Il était très difficile de reconnaître Micro. Il marchait dans la rue, d'un pas assuré et Rachel Gattina n'était plus qu'une mauvaise aventure pour Micro McFadden. Il était prêt à tourner la page définitivement et commencer enfin à vivre sa vie comme il aurait du le faire bien avant. Son téléphone sonna. Même son nouveau téléphone avait quelque chose de plus virile, de plus…masculin. Il écouta le message de Brooke mais ne voulut pas la rejoindre. Non pas que tellement qu'il avait changé physiquement il allait négliger ses amis, non, il connaissait juste Brooke mieux que personne, pratiquement mieux que Lucas. Et il savait que quoiqu'il arriverait, Brooke ne partirait pas. Que quelqu'un d'autre empêche Brooke de partir ou pas, Micro savait qu'elle resterait à Tree Hill d'elle-même. Il était persuadé qu'elle ne les laisserait pas tombé et il n'avait pas tord… Il rencontra alors un groupe de jolies filles dans la rue qu'il traversait à ce même moment. Et il put s'apercevoir que son nouveau Look faisait déjà son effet. En seulement une dizaine de minutes à bavarder avec ces filles, il avait réussi à avoir leur numéro. Micro était tellement content qu'il riait tout seul. Il se sentait libre, enfin, libre. Peut-être que Rachel avait raison, un nouveau physique change tout. Et voila qu'il se remettait à penser à Rachel mais il se reprit rapidement et continua sa chasse aux numéros de téléphone.**

**Keith se trouvait toujours en compagnie de Karen dans la maison de cette dernière. Après ce qu'il leur avait annoncé, Lucas n'avait pu dire ce qu'il en pensait puisqu'il avait quitté la maison en vitesse pour rejoindre Brooke. Mais Karen était toujours là, toujours aussi choquée d'avoir appris que Dan était responsable de l'absence de Keith pendant tout ce temps. Elle n'en revenait pas, Dan avait voulu tuer son frère et de sa propre main. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'une partie d'elle l'avait toujours soupçonné mais elle restait quand même sans voix face à cette révélation.**

**-Il faut…on…on doit avertir la police, bégaya Karen en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte de sortie.**

**-Non, Karen, lâcha Keith.**

**-Tu plaisantes ? Cet enfoiré a essayé de te tuer et toi tu veux rester là sans rien faire ? S'étonna Karen.**

**-Je suis là Karen ! Et je ne repartirai plus jamais. Je ne veux plus repenser à ce jour. J'en rêve déjà assez si tu veux mon avis. Et je ne crois pas que dénoncer mon frère effacera ce moment de ma mémoire, répondit Keith.**

**-Mais je ne peux pas rester comme ça, à ne rien faire ! S'indigna Karen.**

**-Tu peux rester là, mais tu n'es pas obligée de ne rien faire, fit remarquer Keith en lançant un regard séducteur à la femme qu'il aimait.**

**-Ne me dis pas que tu penses à ça dans un moment pareil ! S'étonna Karen mi-courroucée mi-amusée.**

**-Hey ! Tout d'abord j'ai attendu 17ans, puis je t'ai eu pour moi quelques semaines pour te perdre 6 mois de suite ! Si je ne suis pas aussi bête que je ne le crois, et je suis plutôt pas bon, je ne t'ai eu rien que pour moi que quelques semaines. Et si tu veux mon avis, c'est injuste que tu penses à Dan alors que j'ai envie de toi ! S'amusa à dire Keith.**

**-Allez viens par là ! S'exclama Karen en entraînant Keith dans la chambre.**

**Nathan et Haley venaient tout juste d'arriver aux urgences de l'hôpital de Tree Hill. Elle se tordait de douleur et sa souffrance brisait le cœur de Nathan. Haley était cambrée et se tenait le ventre. A peine avaient-ils franchi la porte de l'hôpital que Nathan exigeait déjà qu'un médecin vienne à leur secours. Et sans attendre une seconde, une horde d'infirmiers et médecins se dirigeaient vers eux en posant Haley sur un lit d'hôpital.**

**-De quoi souffre-t-elle ? Demanda l'un des docteurs à Nathan.**

**-Je…je…elle est enceinte de quatre mois ! **

**Nathan ne put dire que ces simples mots.**

**-Nathan ! Cria Haley.**

**-Je suis là, ma puce ! S'exclama Nathan en prenant la main de sa femme. Tout va bien se passer, je t'aime Haley, Always And Forever. **

**Un éclair se fit dans la tête d'Haley et elle trouva la force de lui sourire avant de disparaître dans l'une des pièces des soins spéciales.**

**Nathan se retrouva seul dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Il était inquiet à mourir et ne tenait plus en place. Il se faisait un sang d'encre pour sa femme et son futur enfant. Il resta à faire les cents pas pendant de très longues heures à se ronger les sangs. Il ne pensa même pas à avertir leur famille et leurs proches. Il était perdu dans ses inquiétudes quand un médecin lui fit enfin signe d'entrer dans la pièce où se trouvait Haley. Cette dernière était allongée dans son lit, les genoux remontés vers sa poitrine et sa tête entre ses jambes.**

**-Haley ! S'exclama Nathan en courant en direction de sa femme.**

**Cette dernière releva doucement la tête et fit un signe d'impuissance à son mari. Elle semblait blessée, terrorisée, vide…comme si la vie était en train de s'échapper d'elle à petit feu.**

**-Nathan…réussit-elle à prononcer. Je l'ai perdu…j'ai perdu le bébé.**

**C'est alors que tout l'univers de Nathan et Haley Scott s'écroulait sous leurs pieds. **


	26. Surmonter les douleurs de la vie

**_R.A.R :_**

**Virg05 :** Merci pour ta nouvelle review ! Contente que tu lises encore ma fanfiction.

**THwritter :** Merci encore ! Et c'est vrai, c'est vraiment triste pour Naley, mais j'étais obligée pour la suite de l'histoire ! Les malheurs n'ont pas fini de s'abbatre sur Naley !

**Coco9214001 :** Ah, ça me fait trop plaisir ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu avais détesté Merci encore !

**Brooke :** Franchement, tu as le don de bien cerner ce que je compte faire des personnages...T'es souvent sur la bonne voix, et là encore, tu as dis des choses vraies, après, va savoir lesquelles ! Et merci encore !

* * *

**Peyton était arrivée en trombe devant chez Brooke. A peine était-elle arrivée que deux silhouettes, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, attirèrent son regard. C'était Brooke et Lucas qui semblaient en grande discussion. Malgré qu'elle eut rompu avec Lucas, cette vision lui fendait le cœur. Elle hésita donc à aller les voir et voulut faire demi-tour. Mais même si les rapports qu'elle entretenait depuis le début de l'année avec Brooke s'étaient un peu dégradés, Brooke restait sa meilleure amie de cœur et elle voulait être là pour elle. Peyton ne voulait pas perdre Lucas définitivement, ainsi, elle pouvait se contenter de son amitié et elle savait que l'éviter n'était pas la bonne décision. Elle prit donc sur elle-même, sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers les deux jeunes gens. Ils furent contents de la voir et Peyton prit directement Brooke dans ses bras.**

**-Alors comme ça, tu voulais nous laisser tomber ? La taquina Peyton.**

**-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, enfin, en ce moment je suis à cran…je suis à la rue et je crois que c'est ça qui m'a fait péter un plomb, répondit Brooke en rougissant.**

**-Comment ça, t'es à la rue ? S'étonnèrent Peyton et Lucas.**

**-C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas au courant…Rachel a…cette traînée a trompé Micro ! S'emporta Brooke.**

**-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? S'exclama Lucas.**

**-Je pensais que c'était à lui de vous l'annoncer…répondit Brooke.**

**-Tu parles, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la fête, lança Lucas.**

**-Mais quel est le rapport entre ça et toi ? Interrogea Peyton.**

**-Tu me vois vivre sous le même toit qu'une pétasse à deux visages ? S'énerva Brooke.**

**-Euh…et sous le même toit qu'une pétasse se prénommant Peyton, tu veux bien y vivre ? Demanda timidement Peyton.**

**-Tu me demandes de revenir vivre avec toi ? S'exclama Brooke, le sourire aux lèvres.**

**-Avec nous, en fait. Mon père, Lauren et moi…dit Peyton.**

**-C'est bien quand même ! S'enthousiasma Brooke en prenant Peyton dans ses bras.**

**Les médecins avaient jugé bon que Haley rentre chez elle. Ainsi, Nathan et Haley étaient rentrés chez eux, sans même un sourire l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient anéantis. Nathan essayait bien de parler à Haley de temps à autre mais elle gardait le silence. Et cela rendait dingue Nathan. Il ne supportait pas de voir la femme qu'il aimait dans cet état. A peine étaient-ils rentré chez eux qu'Haley était directement allée se poser sur son lit.**

**Nathan vint se poser auprès d'elle, mais cette dernière lui tourna le dos, montant la couverture jusque son visage.**

**-Haley…tu ne peux pas rester comme ça…tenta Nathan.**

**Mais elle gardait le silence.**

**-Dis-moi quelque chose…j'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix, de savoir tout ce que tu penses de ce qu'il nous arrive…recommença le brun.**

**Haley avait essayé de dire quelque chose en ouvrant la bouche mais aucun mot ne voulait sortir.**

**Nathan avait à présent les larmes aux yeux.**

**-Je peux comprendre que c'est difficile, Haley…ça l'est aussi pour moi…mais garder le silence comme tu le fais ne te ressemble pas…il ne faut pas que tu te renfermes comme ça… On surmontera cette épreuve ensemble…je suis là, Haley…la rassura Nathan.**

**-Je..., commença Haley avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner vers son mari.**

**Nathan lui sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras.**

**-Je le voulais vraiment…chuchota Haley à l'oreille de son mari avant d'éclater en larmes. **

**Nathan passait simplement sa main dans les cheveux de sa femme comme pour la rassurer et lui montrer qu'il serait toujours là pour elle.**

**Mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant pour surmonter cette épreuve ?**

**Lauren était installée à la table d'un petit bar-café du coin qu'Ellie avait mentionné dans ses e-mails. Elle repensait à la rencontre qu'elle avait faite dans la matinée au lycée. Ce Chris Keller avait beau être prétentieux comme pas deux, Lauren le trouvait très attirant. Elle savait que se jeter dans les bras d'un autre pour oublier Dan n'était pas la meilleure solution mais malgré ça, elle avait quand même accepté le rendez-vous que Chris lui avait donné. Et elle attendait bêtement au point de rendez-vous, il avait déjà vingt minutes de retard. Elle pensait déjà à rentrer chez elle, quand Chris se pointa enfin et vint s'asseoir en face de Lauren.**

**-C'est pas trop tôt ! Se plaignit Lauren.**

**-Oh, ça va ! Je suis un homme chargé moi ! Répliqua Chris.**

**-Très bien, dit Lauren en se levant. Je ne veux pas déranger Monsieur plus longtemps.**

**-Non, reste, se rattrapa Chris.**

**Lauren consentit à se rasseoir alors qu'un silence s'installa pendant lequel Chris sifflotait et regardait Lauren.**

**-Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant, t'es nouvelle ici ? Lança Chris.**

**-Tu n'es pas obligé de connaître tout le monde à Tree Hill ! S'agaça Lauren.**

**-Je suis connu de toutes les lycéennes de Tree Hill, crois-moi, se vanta Chris.**

**-Quelle modestie ! Laisse-****moi te rappeler que moi je ne te connais pas, pesta Lauren.**

**-Preuve que tu n'es pas d'ici, répliqua Chris avec un clin d'œil. **

**-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Tree Hill ? Demanda fermement Lauren.**

**-Je passe régulièrement ici, je passe le bonjour à quelques amis…répondit Chris, d'ailleurs, je dois rendre visite à quelqu'un, ça te dirait de m'accompagner ? **

**-Euh…oui pourquoi pas ? Répondit Lauren avec réticences. **

**Elle monta donc dans la voiture de Chris et se demandait ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter.**

**Après avoir laissé Brooke aux mains de Peyton, il se précipita chez lui pour discuter avec sa mère et Keith de ce que ce dernier leur avait annoncé. Quand il rentra chez lui, Keith et Karen venaient de sortir de la salle de bain.**

**-Une douche maintenant, vous…Oh…laissa échapper Lucas en comprenant ce que ses « parents » avaient fait.**

**Lucas fit une drôle de grimace, alors que Keith rigolait et Karen rougissait.**

**-Je suppose que tu es revenu pour parler de Dan, dit enfin Keith à l'adresse de Lucas.**

**-C'était bien mon intention, répondit Lucas. Alors ? Pourquoi es-ce que tu n'as rien dit ? **

**-Ecoute, Lucas…Je veux tourner la page et définitivement. Je pense que Dan a compris qu'il était temps qu'il arrête ses coups foireux et je veux pleinement vivre ma vie avec ma famille, sans me soucier de mon imbécile de frère, expliqua Keith, alors que Karen se précipitait vers les toilettes. **

**Ses nausées étaient beaucoup moins fréquentes mais quelques unes lui gâchaient encore la vie. Lucas profita de l'absence de sa mère pour demander conseil à Keith.**

**-Keith, tu sais que je ne suis plus avec Peyton, commença Lucas.**

**Ce dernier acquiesça et pressentait déjà ce que son neveu allait lui dire.**

**-Et j'ai toujours des sentiments pour elle, c'est sûr…mais…continua Lucas.**

**-…Il y a Brooke, finit Keith.**

**-Exactement, souffla Lucas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, surtout que…je l'ai embrassé…**

**-Mon pauvre, Lucas…je sais qu'en tant que ton futur père, je devrais te donner une multitude de conseils concernant ta mauvaise posture mais je préfère te laisser te sortir de là tout seul, lui sourit Keith.**

**-Mais…commença à protester Lucas.**

**-Tu dois faire face à tes sentiments, Lucas, et seul, déclara Keith, j'ai confiance en toi, tu feras les bons choix.**

**Rachel avait tourné dans toute la ville pour retrouver la trace de Micro, en vain. Elle ne l'avait trouvé dans aucun des endroits qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Et dans un dernier essai dû au désespoir, elle se rendit au bar dans lequel elle avait rencontré Cooper. Elle entra dans le bar qui était connu par tous les coureurs de jupons et ne pensait pas que Micro pourrait s'y trouver. Comme prévu, après avoir fait un tour de la salle du regard, elle eut la confirmation que Micro n'était pas là. Elle était tellement déçue qu'elle se dirigea au bar et commanda une vodka. Elle aperçut un jeune homme de dos qui était en train de draguer une jeune blondinette. Et il fallait avouer qu'il était doué. Elle était tellement désespérée qu'elle décida de se rabattre sur cet individu qui semblait être le meilleur parti de la salle. Elle pausa donc sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme pour attirer son attention et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de reconnaître Micro complètement métamorphosé.**

**-Mi…Micro ? S'étonna Rachel.**

**Micro émit un bruit d'agacement.**

**-Rachel…**

**-Et c'est qui elle ? Demanda la conquête de Micro.**

**-C'est celle qui va te refaire le portrait si tu ne te casses pas tout de suite ! Répliqua Rachel.**

**La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et s'en alla plus loin.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris !? S'énerva Micro.**

**-Tu ne te défileras pas comme ça, Micro…il faut qu'on parle…d'ailleurs tu es très séduisant comme ça…lança Rachel.**

**-Tu n'as pas compris ? Après ce que tu m'as fait je ne veux plus te voir, tu comprends ? Alors maintenant, c'est toi qui te casses ! Pesta Micro en retournant voir la belle blonde.**

**Rachel resta muette.**

**Tous savent que Dan est très persuasif quand il le désire vraiment. Et le fait que Tony se trouvait dans le salon de Dan le prouvait bien. Dan avait réussi à faire en sorte que Tony revienne à Tree Hill, mieux encore, qu'il accepte de lui parler en venant chez lui. Bizarrement, un lien s'était crée entre le père et le fils. Tony ne voulait se l'avouer mais pour l'instant, il appréciait la compagnie de son père. Tony voulut enfin savoir comment Dan avait rencontré sa mère :**

**-Eh bien, je crois que ça faisait à peu près un mois que j'étais arrivé à l'université et une fête avait été organisée pour je ne sais plus quelle occasion. Je savais déjà que Karen était enceinte de Lucas et je fréquentais déjà Déborah mais elle n'était pas encore enceinte de Nathan. Et donc, à cette fameuse fête j'ai rencontré ta mère, elle était en dernière année de FAC et donc très convoitée. A l'époque j'étais un peu volage, et le fait que j'avais déjà une petite copine ne m'a pas empêché de draguer ta mère et voila comment elle s'est retrouvée enceinte. Le lendemain, quand on s'est vu, nous nous sommes ignoré et quelques semaines après elle quittait l'université soit disant parce qu'elle avait été acceptée à un stage. Comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'elle attendait un enfant ?**

**Tony baissa la tête et resta silencieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu être élevé par son vrai père…**

**-Je suis donc né entre Lucas et Nathan…**

**A ce moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la maison de Dan. Ce dernier alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Chris Keller et juste derrière lui se tenait Lauren.**

**Chris entra sans y être invité et entraîna Lauren avec lui. Cette dernière fit comme si elle n'avait jamais vu Dan.**

**-Chris Keller ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Demanda Dan en lançant un regard en biais à Lauren.**

**Chris Keller regarda Dan Scott avec une expression de triomphe.**

**-J'ai une proposition à vous faire ! Lança Chris. **

**Chris prit Dan à part pour ne pas que Lauren l'entende. Cette dernière alla donc vers Tony mais ils ne se saluèrent que brièvement.**

**-Alors ? Quelle est cette fameuse proposition ? S'impatienta Dan.**

**-Je me demandais si cela vous tentez toujours de me payer pour séduire votre belle-fille, dit enfin Chris.**

**-Cela aurait été intéressant un peu plus tôt, mais ça ne m'intéresse plus, dit fermement Dan.**

**-Allez, ne faites pas l'homme bon, on sait tous les deux que vous ne l'êtes pas et que vous rêvez que Nathan se sépare de sa femme, insista Chris.**

**-Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris…je ne te paierai pas pour que tu essaies de gâcher la vie de mon fils, ok ? D'ailleurs si tu t'avises de faire quoique ce soit à Haley, t'auras peut-être toujours une belle voix mais tu n'auras plus ta belle gueule qui fait tomber les filles, menaça Dan.**

**-Ne vous enflammez pas, c'était juste une proposition en l'air ! Se rétracta Chris.**

**-Je préfère ça…mon fils est heureux, Haley est enceinte alors ne vas pas tout gâcher…**

**-Enceinte ? S'étonna Chris en éclatant de rire. On aura tout entendu ! Si vous changez d'avis, contactez-moi…**

**Chris fit un signe à Lauren, et les deux sortirent de chez Dan. Quand Chris posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lauren, cette dernière en profita pour lancer un regard vengeur à Dan. Ce dernier retourna près de Tony et lui annonça :**

**-Tony, on ne devrait plus tarder à avoir de la visite…**

**Seulement une dizaine de minutes après que Dan ait annoncé à Tony qu'ils allaient avoir de la visite, une sorte de réunion de famille avait l'air d'avoir été orchestrée par Dan. Keith, Karen et Lucas étaient là, bien qu'ils aient beaucoup hésité à venir quand Dan les avait appelé. Nathan était lui aussi présent, mais sans Haley qui avait refusé de sortir de chez eux. La mine grisâtre de Nathan n'échappa à personne mais aucun ne lui fit la remarque.**

**-Je suis content que vous soyez tous là, annonça Dan. Si je vous ai tous fait venir, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Je tenais à vous présenter Tony, mon fils, que vous connaissez déjà.**

**La famille Scott, en comptant Karen dans le lot, s'était attendue à tout sauf à ce que Dan présente Tony comme étant son fils seulement quelques heures après avoir appris qui il était.**

**-Et bien…bienvenue dans la famille, dit simplement Keith en serrant la main de Tony. Je suis ton…oncle…et voici Karen, ma future femme qui est aussi la mère de ton demi-frère, présenta-t-il en montrant du doigt Lucas. **

**Ce dernier ne fit qu'un vulgaire signe de tête à Tony. **

**Cette rencontre improvisée aurait pu être parfaite si Lucas ne faisait pas la tête, si Nathan n'avait pas le teint blême et si Karen n'avait pas laissé éclater sa rage contre Dan.**

**-Comment oses-tu nous convier sous ton toit après ce que tu as fais à Keith ? S'emporta-t-elle.**

**-Karen…supplia Keith.**

**-Non…désolée, je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était, Dan t'a quand même tiré dessus, s'exclama Karen.**

**Nathan et Tony ouvrirent grand la bouche.**

**-Pas mal comme famille, lâcha Tony en rigolant.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda enfin Keith à Nathan, qui avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette.**

**Nathan baissa la tête pour ne pas qu'ils voient ses larmes couler.**

**-Haley a perdu l'enfant…**

**Un silence impressionnant se fit alors.**


	27. Bienvenue dans la famille frère et peine

**_Virg05 :_** Merci de mettre une review à chaque chapitre et donc de me suivre encore !

**_Haley1815 :_** Et un grand merci à toi aussi et j'espère que tu continueras de lire, même si tu ne mets pas de review, ce n'est pas un problème !

**_THwritter :_** Je suis très contente que tu aies continuer de me lire, surtout si ce n'est pas ton genre :D Et en tout cas, j'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic dans le futur, surtout que vos avis me tiennent très à coeur. Tiens, au passage, j'attends toujours la suite de fiction "Open up to me, please" ! Une vraie perle !

* * *

**Deux jours étaient passés depuis la perte du bébé d'Haley et seuls les Scott et Karen étaient au courant de cette terrible tragédie. Les filles quant à elles, n'étaient au courant de rien et elles ne s'inquiétèrent pas de l'absence d'Haley parmi elles. Lauren sortait tout juste d'un de ses cours qu'elle suivait seule et elle fut surprise de voir Chris Keller devant elle.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna Lauren.**

**-Je n'avais rien à faire et je voulais te passer un petit bonjour, répondit Chris alors que ce qu'il voulait vraiment c'était voir Haley et son ventre bien rond.**

**-Vraiment ? Je croyais que Chris Keller était un homme chargé ? Le taquina Lauren.**

**-Tu n'es pas contente de me voir, bébé ? Répliqua Chris**

**-Bébé ?! Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pas de petits surnoms qui tiennent ! Lança Lauren.**

**-Rabat-joie ! S'insurgea Chris, tu finis bientôt les cours ?**

**-J'ai fini, je dois juste rejoindre ma sœur et mes amis maintenant. Au fait, d'où connais-tu le maire ? Demanda Lauren.**

**-C'est une trop longue histoire que tu ne comprendrais pas et qui implique des gens que tu ne connais sûrement pas, répondit Chris sans savoir à quel point il avait tord.**

**Ce dernier aperçut alors, derrière le dos de Lauren justement, Brooke, Lucas et Peyton qui avançaient vers eux.**

**-Keller ! S'exclama Lucas.**

**Lauren se retourna et regarda les trois autres qui étaient tous très surpris.**

**-Vous vous connaissez ? Interrogea Lauren.**

**-Et comment ! Cet enfoiré porte malheur ! Pesta Brooke.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et tu n'as pas intérêt à t'approcher de ma sœur ! Menaça Peyton.**

**-Ta sœur ? S'exclama Chris en écarquillant les yeux.**

**-Oui, Lauren est ma sœur, affirma Peyton d'un ton lourd de menaces.**

**-C'est bon, respirez je ne vais rien lui faire ! S'indigna Chris.**

**-Hum…je crois qu'il va falloir que tu me racontes le comment et le pourquoi en détail, lança Lauren à l'adresse de sa sœur.**

**-Et sinon ? Où sont les jeunes mariés ? Questionna Chris.**

**-Bonne question, on ne les a pas vu aujourd'hui ! Et puis, de toutes façons cela ne te regarde pas ! Répliqua Brooke.**

**Lucas avait baissé la tête savant très bien le motif de leur absence.**

**-J'ai compris, Haley est trop fatiguée par sa grossesse pour venir au lycée, voila ce qu'on récolte quand on fait un enfant pour ne pas que son mari divorce, fit remarquer Chris en haussant les sourcils.**

**Ces paroles outrèrent les trois filles présentes alors que le regard de Lucas s'assombrit soudainement et sans que Chris ne s'y attende, Lucas lui sauta au cou et le plaqua contre les casiers.**

**-Hey, mec ! Tu es fou, lâche-****moi ! Essaya de dire Chris, au bord de l'étouffement. **

**Mais Lucas ne lâchait pas prise, au contraire, il appuyait de plus en plus fort. Il voulait faire payer à Chris ses paroles. Les filles durent alors intervenir et empêchèrent Lucas de lui faire plus de mal.**

**-Lucas, came-toi, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Lui dit Brooke d'une voix rassurante.**

**-C'est Haley…Elle l'a perdu ! Elle a perdu mon neveu…murmura Lucas avec beaucoup d'émotions.**

**-C'est une blague ? S'exclama Peyton.**

**-Non, c'est très sérieux, dit Lucas avec tristesse.**

**-On doit aller les voir, lança Brooke à l'adresse de Peyton et Lauren.**

**Brooke, Peyton et Lauren ne tardèrent pas à quitter Lucas et Chris au Lycée pour aller rendre visite à leur amie. Elles sonnèrent à la porte des jeunes Scott et Nathan vint leur ouvrir les cernes aux yeux, le regard vide et le teint blanchâtre. Les filles ne perdirent pas de temps et prirent Nathan dans leurs bras chacune leur tour. Elles se précipitèrent vers la chambre de Haley et de voir cette dernière**** crispée et en boule dans son lit leur brisa le cœur et les larmes leurs montèrent aux yeux.**

**Nathan avait déjà pleuré toute la nuit et avait essayé de consoler sa femme, mais ce fut des efforts pour rien. Et il ne voulait pas voir encore d'autres visages tristes. Il quitta donc l'appartement sans dire un seul mot, il prit seulement son ballon de Basket et s'en alla pour se changer les idées.**

**Les trois filles comprirent la réaction de Nathan et allèrent s'installer autour d'Haley.**

**-Haley…on est là…murmura Brooke.**

**-Oui, tu peux compter sur nous, on est là pour toi…ajouta Peyton.**

**Haley leva la tête quelques secondes, essaya de faire quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire puis rebaissa la tête.**

**-Il ne faut pas te laisser abattre, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, dit Brooke.**

**-C'est vrai, Haley…je suis passée par là moi aussi, enfin, je ne l'ai pas perdu, j'ai avorté…marmonna Lauren.**

**Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les filles lèvent subitement la tête vers elle, y compris Haley. Elles l'interrogèrent du regard.**

**-C'est une longue histoire, regarde-moi, je m'en suis remise et tu es beaucoup plus courageuse que moi, la preuve, toi tu l'as gardé malgré ton âge, moi je n'ai pas eu ce cran. Alors tu surmonteras tout ça, si ces obstacles se présentent à toi, c'est pour que tu les affrontes, expliqua Lauren.**

**-Je sature là, c'est trop dur, lâcha Haley.**

**-On sait, mais tu survivras…**

**Nathan savait que le seul endroit où il pourrait méditer et réfléchir sur son avenir était le terrain du Rivert Court. Il ne fréquentait cet endroit que depuis deux ans, mais un moment ici était toujours bénéfique pour lui. Il n'aimait pas la solitude mais à ce moment là, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour se retrouver seul. Seulement, Lucas était déjà présent sur le terrain et Nathan ne voulait pas faire demi-tour, après tout, peut-être qu'une conversation avec son frère lui serait tout autant bénéfique.**

**-Nathan ! S'exclama Lucas en ne tardant pas à prendre son frère dans ses bras.**

**-Vous tenez le coup ? Continua Lucas.**

**-On peut dire ça, j'essaie de rester droit, je suis obligé de le faire pour deux. Haley ne se remet pas et je me demande si elle s'en remettra un jour, répondit Nathan.**

**-C'est compréhensible, il faut lui laisser encore un peu de temps, elle est encore sous le choc et c'est tout frais, fit remarquer Lucas.**

**-Je sais bien, mais je suis lassé, trop de malheurs s'abattent sur nous. Si on a l'occasion d'être pleinement heureux Haley et moi, une nouvelle tuile nous tombe dessus. Et je me demande si on en survivra cette fois-ci, répliqua Nathan.**

**-Alors tu dois tout tenter pour qu'Haley relève la tête, dit Lucas, tu dois le faire pour la femme que tu aimes. Il faut que tu restes ouvert pour pouvoir l'aider ensuite, c'est ta femme, elle t'aime, il te suffira seulement d'être toujours là pour elle, et elle se relèvera avec le temps, lança Lucas.**

**-Et moi ? Qui me soutiendra pendant cette épreuve ? Remarqua Nathan.**

**-Nous, Ta famille, tes amis, répondit simplement Lucas.**

**Nathan lui sourit et se mit à dribler tout en disant :**

**-Quand tu dis famille, tu comptes Tony dedans ? **

**-Allez frérot, un petit duel ça te dit ? Proposa Lucas en déviant ainsi la question de son frère.**

**Ce jour-là était un jour spécial pour Keith puisqu'il allait accomplir l'une des choses qu'il avait toujours voulu faire, c'est-à-dire devenir le père légal de Lucas. Il était déjà sur la route en direction de la mairie avec Karen pour signer LE papier qui ferait de lui l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. En l'espace de quelques mois il deviendrait par deux fois père et il savait que la vie ne pouvait lui faire de plus beaux cadeaux. Dans la voiture, Keith parlait à Karen d'un autre sujet qui lui tenait aussi particulièrement à cœur.**

**-Il faut que l'on choisisse une date, tu sais, dit Keith.**

**-Je sais, et le plus tôt sera le mieux, je ne veux plus attendre, répondit Karen.**

**-Alors marrions-nous dès le mois prochain, comme ça ce sera fait avant la naissance de la petite, s'enthousiasma Keith.**

**-Oui, il serait mieux que l'on soit mariés avant la naissance de l'enfant mais…commença la future maman mais Keith l'interrompit :**

**-On fera un grand mariage et tout le monde sera là, j'ai vu les photos du deuxième mariage de Nathan et Haley et ce jardin serait parfait pour la cérémonie, s'exclama Keith.**

**-J'aimerais vraiment mais…continua Karen.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne veux plus te marier ? S'inquiéta Keith.**

**-Non, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. En fait, j'aimerais que toute notre famille soit là, or si on le fait le mois prochain ou même dans les prochains mois, on peut être sûrs que Nathan et Haley ne viendront pas…expliqua enfin Karen.**

**-Oh, c'est vrai…tu as raison, on va plutôt attendre qu'ils se remettent de ce qui leur arrive, ils ont besoin de nous, maintenant plus encore, réalisa Keith, et puis je peux attendre, je t'aime Karen c'est tout ce qui apporte. Notre mariage attendra…mais pas trop quand même, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.**

**Nathan menait de peu le duel fraternel que Lucas et lui étaient en train de jouer. Ils prenaient du bon temps et Nathan en avait réellement besoin. Mais quelqu'un vint interrompre ce moment entre frères. Et ce quelqu'un n'était autre que le demi-frère de Nathan et Lucas.**

**-Salut, lança Tony.**

**-Hum…salut, répondit Nathan ne savant comment réagir avec ce nouveau venu dans la famille.**

**-C'est Dan qui m'a conseillé de venir, j'hésitais un peu mais je suis là. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je fais là, mais j'aurais au moins fait le premier pas, continua Tony en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.**

**-C'est bien que tu sois là, après tout tu fais parti de la famille maintenant, bien que ce soit encore assez surprenant on est content de te connaître, n'est-ce pas Lucas ? Lança Nathan en direction de Lucas avec un regard l'incitant à être sympathique.**

**-Oui, c'est ça…répondit simplement Lucas en tournant la tête vers le fleuve.**

**-Eh bien, je pense que l'on peut officiellement te souhaiter la bienvenue dans la famille, donc bienvenue…lâcha Nathan en venant tendre la main à Tony qui la serra avec beaucoup de plaisir.**

**-Ca me fait plaisir d'être bien accueilli, répondit Tony en regardant Lucas avec regard pénétrant. **

**Lucas se résigna à faire pareil que Nathan et il se devait de souhaiter la bienvenue à son nouveau demi-frère.**

**-Bienvenue, dit Lucas en tendant à son tour sa main.**

**Mais Tony ne la lui serra pas, bien au contraire.**

**-Non, désolé, je ne pactise pas avec l'ennemi…**

**-Quoi ? S'étonna Lucas.**

**-Tu es mon ennemi potentiel dans le cœur de Brooke Davis…répondit Tony.**

**Le matin même, Micro était arrivé au lycée seul et avait trouvé étrange de ne voir aucun de ses amis. Evidemment, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui comme pour confirmer que c'était bien leur Micro qui se trouvait sous ces nouveaux traits.**

**Donc, en sortant de son dernier cours, il jugea bon d'appeler Brooke pour savoir où ils étaient tous passés. Brooke n'avait pas parlé longtemps avec lui mais elle lui avait demandé de venir rapidement chez Nathan et Haley. Ce qu'il s'était empressé de faire non sans avoir dragué quelques lycéennes au passage. Il arriva donc une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard chez Nathan et Haley. Il frappa et il fut étonné que ce soit Brooke qui vienne lui ouvrir mais pas autant qu'elle, apparemment. Brooke avait la bouche grande ouverte et regardait Micro, les yeux grand ouverts. **

**-Micro ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé? Demanda Brooke avec étonnement.**

**-Je ne te plais pas ? Répondit Micro en feintant d'être vexé.**

**-Tu rigoles ? Tu es super sexy comme ça ! S'exclama Brooke.**

**-C'était l'effet voulu, répliqua Micro, sinon, pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir chez Nathan et Haley ? **

**Cette question fit redescendre Brooke sur terre et le visage de cette dernière reprit une expression pleine de gravité.**

**-C'est Haley, elle…elle a perdu son enfant…dit enfin Brooke.**

**Ce fut au tour de Micro d'ouvrir la bouche et de se diriger en trombe dans la chambre d'Haley. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à consoler Haley comme un ami devait le faire, les trois filles présentes dans la chambre le regardèrent de haut en bas, comme si l'homme qui se tenait devant elles était un imposteur. Même Haley ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri suivi d'un sourire sincère. C'était la première fois qu'elle souriait depuis qu'elle était rentrée de l'hôpital.**


End file.
